Naruto: Madara Uchiha's Grandson
by Vrithav.100
Summary: Naruto is born as Madara Uchiha's great grandson and has a fully matured sharingan at birth unlike any other Uchiha. Madara's descendents receive Uchiha, Senju powers and gain the Rinnegan as well. Naruto gains the Rinnegan after the Uchiha massacre. The villagers suspect his father of causing the attack of nine tails and Naruto is outcasted by the village. NaruXMito(Sasuke's Twin)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** If you read this, it is my humble request for you to review this so that I can make necessary changes.

* * *

 **Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden are owned by Pierrot Studios and TV Tokyo. This is a non-profit fanfiction**

* * *

A few years after Madara Uchiha left Konohagakure/ Hidden Leaf swearing revenge on the same, he came back secretly and married a certain Subarashi Uchiha who was not unlike him. They soon had a son who had inherited both the wood style and the Sharingan from his father Madara. Madara named his son Tajima Uchiha after his own father. He then left the village again claiming that he needed to make peace in the world and hoped that Subarashi and Tajima would one day understand why he did so.

Soon after he left the village, the villagers found out that Tajima was Madara's son. The village- including the Uchiha-out casted Subarashi and Tajima because of who they were. Many of the villagers had tried to assault him as well. During the First Great Ninja War, Tajima started out in the academy. Though the only one who even considered him a good friend might have been Kagami. The two of them weren't extremely close friends in the beginning like Hiruzen Sarutobi and Danzo Shimura but Kagami and Tajima were still friends. Anyone who said that Tajima wasn't a prodigy would be seriously wrong. He had huge amounts of Chakra and was already good in Katon and Raiton before starting at the academy. When he started at the academy he was a mere 5 years old and he already had a three tomoe Sharingan in each of his eyes though he rarely ever used it. He could also do basic wood style. Tajima became a genin at the young age of the five and chunin at six and was promoted to jonin by the age of twelve. He was a war hero in the First Great Ninja War.

Tajima soon after gained respect among all villagers. He was also given the choice of becoming clan head as well as Hokage though he had refused both as he was happier being a normal shinobi though an extreme senior. But a lot of the common populace suspected that he would follow in father's footsteps and want to destroy Konaha. A part of Tajima wanted to do so before he came to be known as a hero due to all the hatred he received from the villagers. Even after being known as a hero, there was still a part of him, though extremely small which wanted to exact revenge for what the village did to him in his youth.

Tajima had manifested both the mangekyou sharingan during the First Great Ninja War. Then a few years later during the second great ninja war once again was considered a hero and he had manifested the Rinnegan due to him having both Senju and Uchiha powers when his wife was killed during the end of the second Great War. He was again offered the post of Hokage which he declined.

Tajima fathered a son whom he had named Izuna Uchiha after his uncle. Izuna ended up growing much like his father and he was considered to be as strong as Madara Uchiha himself. Though the number of people who considered this was less, most people believed he could only rival Madara Uchiha and not beat him. Izuna was even more of a prodigy than Tajima. Izuna was genin at 5, chunin at 6 and jonin at a mere age of 10. He was a war hero of third great ninja war along with Minato Namikaze who were later considered equals. He and Minato were extremely good friends, both having learnt from the toad sage, Jiraiya. One of the greatest victories of Minato was him having thwarted the chances of Iwa in the War, and Izuna's greatest victory was having thwarted the chances of Kumo in the war. Kumo, Iwa and Kiri had formed an alliance to destroy Konoha after Minato had taken down over a thousand Iwa shinobi, from which Kumo would get 50%, Kiri would get 40% and Iwa a mere 10%. At least this way they would be on the winning side.

Kumo had chosen to attack Konoha head-on and in case they were stopped, Kiri would continue the assault after which Konoha would not stand. Though Konoha might have been strong, it would be unable to take on two villages together.

The third Rakage was leading over ten thousand worthy Kumo shinobi into battle against Konoha, though his son Ay, the candidate for the fourth Raikage and Killer Bee, two of the strongest Kumo shinobi were left guarding the village in case someone attacked.

The news of Kumo marching towards Konoha had reached the Konoha shinobi hearing which Izuna marched head-on into the Kumo troops lead by the third Raikage.

The Raikage was in battle armour. He had a scar on his shoulder. His scar made him look menacing and threatening. The ten thousand shinobi he led were no joke either. Each one was a Level II Jonin. Many of them could be called suicide on the battlefield to shinobi of their own rank. A few of them together could take down thousands of shinobi. They were all wearing Kumo jonin uniforms. Their march shook the ground itself. They left nothing alive in their wake. This march could have been called the strongest march of all time.

During midday, when the Kumo shinobi were marching ahead, a young Konoha shinobi landed in front of them. He was wearing the konoha hitai-ate but nothing about him was like Konoha. He was wearing a black vest, which no village wore in the entire five nations. He had a grin on him which said, 'You don't want to fight me.' He was none other than Uchiha Izuna. His hair was as long as Madara's. It was unkempt. His eyes were normal and he was very cool for a person who was about to take on a thousand Kumo shinobi. Looking at him, the Raikage taunted him saying, "Boy, move and I shall spare you. If you don't, you have sealed your fate."

Izuna grinned and asked, "The fate of me becoming the person who destroyed over a thousand Kumo shinobi?"

The Raikage was perplexed. He was clearly not expecting such an arrogant answer from this Konoha shinobi. Then he examined him. He clearly looked like someone. Then it hit him. The Konoha shinobi standing in front of him looked just like the statue of Madara Uchiha which he had just seen a few seconds ago. This was clearly Madara Uchiha's grandson. He was exactly like Madara. Madara's son Tajima had retired after the Second War. Thus, this Shinobi in front of him was Madara's grandson Izuna Uchiha. Though Izuna was an SS ranked shinobi, but even an SS ranked shinobi couldn't take on over 1000 Kumo shinobi.

The Raikage thought that he ought to be courteous and returned a grin to Izuna, though he was boiling on the inside. He said with all the pride and arrogance, "You might be Madara Uchiha's grandson, but even you cannot take over a thousand of us." The Raikage had seriously underestimated Izuna. Izuna clearly hated being undersetimated. he wanted to be known for his own strengths, not because his grandfather was Madara Uchiha. People outside the village came to fight him only because he was Madara Uchiha's grandson, they did not even care to know that he was in fact way stronger. He was never known for his own strength but only because of is grandfather's. He was jealous of the fact that people respected his friend Minato explicitly for his own strengths. He hoped that this battle would change all of that. He wanted to prove to this Raikage who was looking down on him that he was way too powerful for these Kumo shinobi.

The Raikage manifested his lightning armour covering his whole body. He said, "Let's see you take on me and my people and stay alive for the first ten minutes." The Raikage and the remaining Kumo shinobi laughed a little. Izuna was infuriated. He didn't let any of that come and surface on his face. He knew that he was a true shinobi.

The Raikage was right now the fastest shinobi alive, or so he was thinking until Izuna used his own lightning armour. His was much brighter than the Raikage's and seemingly much stronger. Izuna smirked and smiled in way tha creeped thatt the Raikage out and there was nothing that could creep him out. He said, "Let's see you survive for the first minute. Then we can talk about my survival."

The Raikage thought Izuna had used his Mangekyou Sharingan to copy his move and had then improvised, but he was proved wrong when the lightning armour of Izuna got mixed with a fire armour. Izuna then used Susano'o. It slowly emerged. A pitch black Susanoó. First the ribs, then slowly it turned into an entire skeleton. The Raikage gulped in fear. Then it grew up to become a full proper body. Then it developed an armour covering the body and it had reached level five. His Susano'o was darker than the darkest night. It was as big as a mountain. The killing intent radiating from it was unbearable. It was absorbing all the chakra around. The sun was not even visible. Soon, everything around became so cold that few of the shinobi started freexing to death. That was how unbelievable Izuna's Susanoó was. The kumo shinobi started taking a step back and they started retreating. Even the Raikage wanted to retreat but he would not destroy the pride of Kumogakur no Sato by retreating when faced with just one shinobi. He knew that boosted morale was stronger than any killing intent. He went to the farthest of Kumo shinobi ranks. He was going to do what was necessary for boosting their morale. He screamed with pride so that his voice could be heard by everyone, "Shinobi of Kumogakure no Sato, are we going to retreat at the face of just one shinobi? Are we going to deface and destroy the pride of our village at the face of just one shinobi? Are we going to shame our village by retreting against one person?" He added more strength to his voice and asked again, "Are we?" The kumo shinobi bent their heads down in shame. A few of them even said in fear of death, "You are a Raikage. You might be able to face him fearlessly. But us? We aren't as strong as you are. We aren't as fearless as you are." The Raikage said angrily, "You are talking about fearlessness. You are feeling fear now?" The Raikage wanted to kick those who had just said that. Why did they even come along if they wanted to retreat at the last moment. But now he couldn't possibly loose even one shinobi. He needed the support of all of them. He said, "Fearless you say. Let me tell you one thing comrades, I am not fearless. Even I am afraid of war and fights, but look at me, do I retreat in the face of fear. Let me tell you all, my comrades, the more you face your fear the weaker it becomes. Fearlessness is not what is important. It is the courage to overcome your fear. Tell me, can we not beat this tyrant in front of us if we do it together? Together we can conquer the whole world. What is one shinobi compared to the whole world? Will you fight with me to the bitter end?" All the kumo shinobi now said in harmony, "We shall." The Raikage then said, "Let us show this tyrant what we kumo shinobi are madde up of. To victory my comrades, to victory!" The Kumo shinobi resounded together, "TO VICTORY!" The Raikage felt that he had done a good job raising the morale of the sihnobi. Iuna yawned and said, "That was inspirational and all but are you guys planning to attack any time soon. If you won't I shall come to hand death to you in a silver platter." Thihs did the job of angering the Raikage and all the Kumo shinobi. Now their actions would be led by their anger and not by their rationality.

The Raikage angrily said, "Comrades, what is the strongest jutsu you are capable of? Whatever it is use it to your fullest advantage and strike down this tyrant here and now and let it be known that it was us who took down this tyrant. Let us make a mark here and now."and the Raikage himself used his famed technique, black lightning, and hit the Susano'o head-on. But Izuna just hit him as though he was rubbing a fly of his clothes and clearly overpowered the third Raikage who was smashed into the ground by the Raikage. The Raikage then said in disbelief, "Let my life go to hell. Kill this goddamned bastard of a tyrant." When he did so, the other remaining shinobi used the strongest lightning jutsu they could use against Izuna's Susano'o but it was only strong enough to push him back slightly and the Raikage went back again with his one finger strike against Izuna and this time it didn't even make him move back. This pissed off Izuna. He was originally going to make this slow and go easy on them but clearly he wouldn't.

He uttered, "Wood Style: Wood Dragon" Just as he said that, his Susanoó developed a massive wood dragon on the inside and the Susano'o covered it. The Raikage watched it in disbelief. The amount of chakra in the Susanoó had just doubled. The kumo shinobi thought that hey would eventually beat it together. Now all their hopes were shattered. They just stood there watching in disbelief as they knew death was coming for them and it was coming very soon.

The dragon wasn't the usual wood dragon. It was way larger. It had a complete human-like body. There were wooden scales all over the dragon. The dragon itself was brown in colour with many different shades of brown to show the texture. It then unfurled its magnificent wings which suited his Susanoó. The raikage knew that he had to do something or his men would just forget about the village and start to flee. He manifested his own lightning armour. It was in the most glorius form possible. He said, "My comrades, this is nothing. We shall conquer this tyrant and any one else Konoha sends at us. Trust me, I shall not let you down." This gave the shinobi some very needed morale boost again.

The dragon now flew as high as it could. Then in the front of it's mouth an orb was seen. Soon it became bigger. It was very dark. It was almost as black as Izuna'sSusanoó. Then they were able to know that it was an orb of the most concentrated chakra ever. Then all of a sudden, a lot of lightning nature just got added into it. Then there was even fire nature in the mix. The Kumo shinobi were now starting to panic. What they felt earlier was nothing. They were starting to doubt themselves and if they should have even come here to wage war and if they should have retreated long ago when they had the chance. The Raikage was astounded that Izuna could do this but he knew that he would survive this. He was worried for his men. There was no morale, but only the want to flee and save their lives. The Raikage couldn't do anything but face him head-on. Then his men would at least helm him and ten thousand shinobi, he believed, could take down this concentrated orb of chakra if they all worked together unleashing their best. He said, "I am going to take that bomb head-on. You can help and support me if you wish. You can leave if you want. I know i am asking you to go straight into death's hand but will you follow me into battle this one last time?" The shinobi knew that their Raikage was telling the truth. They WERE walking straight into death's hands, but that wouldn't change that they were Kumo shinobi and even if they did die then and there they would die for their home and their family woud be proud of them. They would not leave their Raikage alone. It would be their honour to fight their last batlle alongside the strongest Raikage. They would beat the heck out of this Konoha shinobi.

Or so they thought. Izuna fired the huge beast bomb and simultaneously the Raikage flew at it and concentrated chakra he had into this outstretched finger. This might not be enough to save everybody but it would save most of them and give time to flee if they did not want to support him. Many manifested their strongest jutsu and fired it at the concentrated chakra.

The Rakage had made a mistake by fighting Izuna Uchiha. He along with all the jutsu of the ten tousand of his shinobi and the chakra bomb collided. The Raikage was killed off but he managed to reduce the momentum of the chakra bomb. When the chakra bomb hit the ground, the impact sent a shockwave which was strong enough to cause a minor earthquake almost instantaneously in Konoha which was over five hundred miles away from the place where the battle had taken place. A few seconds later the blast reached Konoha. If not for the shields Izuna had placed on Konoha, it would have been obliterated by the huge amount of chakra that came at it. Everything else had been destroyed in the region and for hundreds of miles ahead and almost until the borders of the fire nation. Fortunately for Izuna, he had also put a shield on most water bodies, monuments and villages in the Fire nation and not many people were hurt by the beast bomb. The terrain had completely changed. Most of the kumo shinobi in the one thousand shinobi were killed and only the best had managed to survive. They were angry at their Raikage having been killed off. Izuna landed on the ground and undid the Susano'o and his wood dragon. One of the remaining Kumo shinobi said, "You will not survive after killing our Raikage, teme." At the moment he landed several lightning jutsu had hit him. Though he was not badly injured, he had used a good amount of chakra when he sent such a huge beast bomb. He could not use any more extreme jutsu like the Susano'o now. He had to battle them without wasting his chakra. He had entire forests to rebuild. He just used amateresu on most of them. Then charged at the remaining shinobi and used the chidori on them. No one survived him that day. After this Kiri and Iwa completely forgot the idea of conquering Konoha and just opted for peace. Izuna rebuilt entire forests using his wood style and fire nation became what it used to be and almost everyone forgot that the landscape had been changed completely.

Izuna was offered the post of Hokage which even he like his father had declined, due to which Minato became Hokage.

* * *

 **A few years later**

Izuna had married Kyukyoyu Uchiha and had a son who was born with a fully matured three tomoe sharingan. Because of his fully matured sharingan at birth, Izuna named his son Naruto Uchiha-Naruto meaning maelstorm. Naruto Uchiha was born a few days before Minato's son. On the day on which Minato's son whom he had named Menma was born, the Kyuubi had escaped from Menma's mother and went on a rampage.

* * *

 **The day of the attack of Kyuubi**

Menma had just been born, but the Kyuubi had been extracted from his mother, Kushina Uzumaki by a mysterious masked man right after Menma's birth when the seal was at it's weakest. She was very happy to see that her son was alive. Minato and Kushina kissed their son. He had blond hair and three whiskers. He looked very cute. Minato said, "I shall protect you and Menma. I am after all the Yondaime Hokage." Saying so, he put on his Hokage cape and flashed away. There he saw a masked man controlling the Kyuubi. He went to fight him but he phased into another dimension everytime he got attacked. Sonn, Minato outsmarted him, beat him and also placed a hiraishin seal on him. He then went along to the village to take care of the Kyuubi. There he met Izuna. Izuna was more or less sweaty. He said, "I get the most peaceful night's sleep in over two years, and you spoil it with this. What happened?" Minato explained what happened to Izuna. Izuna sighed in depression. He said, "You call yourself Hokage and let a mysterious masked man near your wife right after your baby's birth. What kind of Hokage lets that happen?! Anyway, lets take care of this damned fox." Miato saw the coming bijuudamma/Tailed beast bomb and said, "Never mind that. We have incoming." Izuna grinned and instantly used up kamui to send that bijuudamma into his Kamui time/space whereas Minato instantly used a teleportation seal to send it to the ocean. A part of it went in to the kamui whereas a part of it hit the ocean. Izuna frowned and said, "It was almost as big as he one I had used against Kumo. How in the hell dd my grandfather control this beast?" Minao was srprised and said, "You mean to say, Madara Uchiha could control the Kyuubi?" Izuna said, "Yes. He had Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu as his mangekyou sharingan abilities. I don't have tsukiyomi, instead I have Kamui." Saying so, he sighed. Those of his generation with Tsukiyomi weren't strong enough to control the Kyuubi. Minato said, "How I wish you had Tsukiyomi instead of Amaterasu. Kamui is good enough for that isn't it? Now we need to draw the Kyuubi out of Konoha." Izuna grinned and said, "Agreed. SUSANOÓ." Right as he said that, he manifested a huge Susanoó. Kyuubi got angrier seeing the Susanoó. It reminded him of Madara. Things just got worse for Konoha. Izuna used his own juudamma with extra lightning nature. The Kyuubi was hit with it and it got shot out of the village with ease. Then Izuna came down from the Susano'o which disappeared.

Izuna and Minato had driven the Kyuubi out of the village. Minato hiraishined his son and Kushina to the place. Kushina didn't have enough chakra remaining to become the jinchuriki of the kyuubi again, so it would ave to be Menma who had enough chakra to become the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Izuna couldn't beleive it. He asked in rage, "Oi are you gonna seal the Kyuubi in a child? Have you lost your mind? He is not even a child. He is still a baby. Born a few minutes ago no less." Minato said, "Well I have no other choice. I can't carry that much chakra sealed inside of me. Neither can you. And thanks to your grandfather, Kyuubi goes nuts at your chakra. If he is sealed inside of you, you won't be able to control him. Besides, the kid has as much as if not more chakra than you." Izuna's face just sulked and he asked in a worried tone, "You do know that upon extrction of the bijuu, the jinchuriki shall die. You know Kushina wont survive unless you seal him back into her." Minato said, " She is unable to do that. Why do you think I am sealing it inside Menma instead?" Izuna was still worried. He said, "He is still a baby, Minato. I am here. You are here. Why your son?" Just as he said that, the Kyuubi had recovered from the hit and had com back for a rematch with Izuna and Minato. Minato used the Death Reaper seal and sealed off half of the Kyuubi inside himself. Just then it saw the preparations for the sealing of him inside the baby right over there. Minato used the Death Reaper seal and sealed off half of the Kyuubi inside himself. He said in rage, "Inside of a baby? I shall not be sealed inside a baby!" Saying so, the Kyuubi launched its paw at Menma. Just then Minato and Kushina had rushed to Menma's safety and had been stabbed by it's claw. Izuna screamed, "NOOOOOO." His eyeschanged from the Mangekyou Sharingan to Rinnegan. He said in the most emotionless creepy voice, "Kyuubi, you shall pay for what you have done." Then he manifested a lightning and fire armour and on both sides were the Rikudo symbol. He gave off a killing intent far stronger than the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi on the other hand wass more than surprised at the Rinnegan. He had never seen anyone with the Rinnegan other than Rikudo Sennin himself. Besides Rikudo Sennin never got angry. This guy, was about to kill him in anger right now. The Kyubi was afraid, but he would show this descendant of Madara that even the Rinnegan could not defeat him. Just then, Izuna was right above Kyuubi and hit the Kyuubi with a Juudamma far stronger than the first one. The Kyuubi was shot down by this. Its claw got out of Minato and Kushina. Izuna brought both of them to Menma who was crying. Minato and Kushina consoled him and they said their last words to him.

Then Minato spoke, "Izuna, take care of the village in my absence. Save as many people as you can. I and Kushina are beyond being saved. Become the Hokage Izuna, and try to see to it that your son and mine become good friends. I don't have much time left. I will seal the Kyubi/Nine Tails inside Menma along with my essence in case the Kyubi is completely out of control and Kushina's Chakra for when he fights the Kyubi. I have given the toads the key to the seal and I know that you won't let anything happen to Menma. Take Care Izuna. Farewell."

Izuna was overwhelmed at what his friend had asked of him and promised that he would not let anything happen to Menma. Soon the nine tails was sealed inside of Menma and Minato and Kushina breathed their last breaths.

Izuna went to the village and used his wood style to undo all the damage done by the Kyubi/Nine Tails. Though many people had already lost their lives, he used a lot of Chakra of his own to save as many people as he could.

Then the shinobi council met to decide the next Hokage and Izuna was once more offered the post of Hokage to which Izuna stood up and said," I will be the Gondaime/Fifth Hokage. Also, I will adopt Minato's son Menma as I have promised Minato that I would take care of Menma." The shinobi council agreed to his conditions and Menma was adopted by Izuna and Kyukyoyu and raised along with Naruto Uchiha. Izuna also drove out most of the civilians out of the administration and only those who were very influential civilians held their positions inside the administration.

There was also a huge part of the population which held the Uchiha responsible for the attack of the Kyubi. Thus, while the populous respected Izuna Uchiha as the Hokage, underneath they suspected him of being the mastermind of the attack of the Kyubi and quite frankly hated all Uchiha and the Uchiha were completely out casted from the common populous and Izuna was the only connection between the common populous and the Uchiha. This hatred gave rise to their suspicion that this was Izuna's way of completing his grandfather's job. While he was truly respected by the higher shinobi and his age old comrades, the others and the civilians still hated him and held him responsible for the attack of the Kyubi.

This hatred of the Uchiha grew and a few of them created a secret organisation inside the Uchiha who resented Izuna and the rest of the village which was practically all the Uchiha except for Izuna's family.

* * *

 ** _Seven year time lapse_**

Menma Uzumaki and Naruto Uchiha got along just fine but the two of them were out casted by the society, Menma because of him containing the Kyubi and Naruto because his extreme visual prowess which made everyone stay away from him.

What Izuna never understood is why Menma always wore orange clothes. He had blond hair not unlike his father's and his hair was a little spiky. He had a few whiskers on his cheeks. He had extremely blue eyes. He was extremely boisterous and sometimes didn't think properly. He really loved ramen. His love for ramen had developed when he had walked alone on the streets once to go to a place from where an extremely strong aroma of spices and delicious food were coming. The place was Ichiraku Ramen. When he entered Ichiraku's, Teuchi had welcomed him. When Menma entered most places people were usually scared of Menma but it was not the case at Ichiraku's. They even treated him nicely. And boy was the ramen at Ichiraku's delicious. They didn't even ask him to much money for it unlike most other. From that day on whenever Kyukyoyu allowed him to go outside he went to Ichiraku's to grab some ramen. Menma also shared his parents' dream of becoming the Hokage.

Menma had grown to be a strong young child trained from the beginning by the likes of Izuna Uchiha and Menma had almost perfect Chakra control, thanks to Izuna's training and that summed up with his huge Chakra reserves and the Kage Bunshin no Justsu/Shadow Clone Justsu taught by Izuna to him, Menma was on par with chunin at a young age of seven. But even with all the training Izuna gave him, he still managed to find time to play pranks on people. Izuna sometimes regretted helping Menma with his Chakra control thanks to which he many a times completely humiliated the great stone faces of the five Hokage without being caught by any jonin or Anbu. Man, that boy was the best prankster Izuna had ever seen. Menma had once dyed all he dresses of the Hyuuga orange in broad daylight without anybody taking notice and unfortunately for Izuna, Menma had used a Fuuton jutsu to dry all the clothes due to which it took the Hyuuga over five weeks to get over it and they were made the laughing stock of the village. And even worse for Izuna, he had to pay for all the damage done to the Hyuuga and also had to pay for new clothes for the Hyuuga. Boy did Izuna hate Menma's pranks and yet in a manner Izuna was proud of his adoptive son Menma who was able to pull off the above mentioned feat like a true shinobi.

But compared to Izuna's son, Menma was weak. Naruto Uchiha was on a completely different level compared to Menma. Izuna had trained Naruto himself and Naruto Uchiha had manifested the mangekyou Sharingan, the Choku Tomoe. Naruto Uchiha could do the Amateresu, Kamui, place genjutsu on people who were extremely resistant to genjutsu and finally he could even do a Level 1 Susano'o. He could do wood style almost half as well as the First Hokage andhad almost perfected Raiton and Katon. Naruto Uchiha was on par with most high jonin. Naruto Uchiha looked a lot like Madara Uchiha. He had spiky black raven hair. He usually wore dark blue robes. He too had a liking for ramen but not as much as Menma. He was clearly not a prankster like Menma was and was quite decent. His ideals were similar to those of his father and of Minato. His personality was kind of a mix between Madara Uchiha and Hadhirama Senju.

Shisui Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha would also sometimes train Naruto and Menma sometimes. Though Naruto and Menma didn't get along too well with Itachi's younger brother Sasuke, they got along just well with Sasuke's twin sister Mito Uchiha. Naruto would never understand why Sasuke was always so serious so unlike his elder brother and younger sister. He had black spiky hair, though not half as spiky as Naruto's and usually wore light blue clothes. He was a prodigy but not as much as Itachi. He was probably a few levels lesser than Menma and had a hundred years to go before reaching Naruto's level.

Mito Uchiha was much better than Sasuke. She had a good sense of humour. She was mostly cheerful rarely ever lost her temper. When she did lose her temper, she was one of the very few persons who ended up scaring Naruto and Naruto was usually only scared by his parents and enire hordes of ninja which his father had shown him in a genjutsu to retell one of the battles he had fought. Mito usually wore dark red clothes and had short spiky hair. She was a prodigy better than Itachi and was much stronger than Sasuke as well as Menma. But she was not even a fifth as strong as Naruto. Though people firmly believed that she would one day be at his level.

Mito and Sasuke's mother Mikoto also used to visit them a lot since Izuna and Mikoto were childhood friends and Menma's mother Kushina and Naruto's mother Kyokyuyu and Mikoto were best friends in their youth. Menma and Naruto treated her just like the way they treated their mother and she also had a motherly love for Menma and Naruto.

* * *

 **Outside the Hyuuga Compound**

One certain Uzumaki walked right past the Hyuuga compound when one of the greatest pranks upon the Hyuuga clan dawned upon him. His eyes were like that of Master Jiraiya when doing his research. Those moving past him instantly moved back for they knew that if they tried helping the Hyuuga, they would become the laughing stock of the village along with the Hyuuga. Once, a shopman had tried to help the Hyuuga. He had ridiculously failed with the Hyuuga's condition having gotten worse thanks to him. Nevertheless, the next day Menma pranked him hard. His entire shop had been rolled with toilet paper. Upon that, a good portion of his shop had been painted oragnge. All his materials had Menma's signature prank. "Ramen- the food of the Gods" written in orange with all the walls having grafitti saying that Menma was the one and only prank god. The shopman was so shocked at the sight and practically, he had been made tha laughing stock of the village for the next few months. Everyone shuddered remembering this. They went as far back as they could.

Menma walked right into the Hyuuga compound. All the Hyuuga were perplexed at the sight of him walking right past. They feared what prank he might play on them today. All of them activated their Byakugan. They sent all the children inside to be kept safe from his Hyuuga leader Hyuuga Hiashi came in front of him. He said, "What have you come here for you insolent brat?" Menma answered, "Well, to do my most accomplished prank as of yet."

The Hyuuga clan just got more scared. One part of their mind told them to catch Menma but the other told them that if they did, the prank would just get worse. Many of them were shuddering in fear. No one knew what to do. All of a sudden, Menma popped and there was nothing. They couldn't believe that they were fooled by his shadow clone. All of a sudden, many Menma's with cans of every colour just came down. Menma shadow clones outnumbered the Hyuuga clan 3:1. They couldn't believe this. All of a sudden, even more Menma shadow clones appeared. Everyone was scared to the core. Then they said, "For our honour and self respect, let us take care of this insolent brat."

Saying this, they all rushed at the Menma clones and started using Eight Trigrams. Yet they failed. Menma succeeded in painting all the Hyuuga red, orange, blue and black. The Hyuuga could not believe this. Menma had just outsmarted them and beaten their Byakugan. Plus, thanks to the Eight Trigrams they just used, all the paint had spread throughout the compound. They were utterly shocked and saw Menma who was laughing away to glory. Hiashi asked, "Are you done now, insolent brat?" Menma said, "I am not yet done, jii-san. This is but the First Act. The Second Act and the climax are yet to come by. He-he"

Menma had not only damaged the Hyuuga clan property but also he had effectively damaged the pride of the Hyuuga by now having beaten their famed Byakugan and Eight Trigrams for the fiftieth time. They were all beyond despair. Only one certain young Hyuuga wasn't angry at this but merely impressed. If Menma hadn't been pranking them every time, he beat their Eight Trigrams, he would be commended as a fine warrior and respected, but due to him always pranking the Hyuuga, he was hated by all of them except Hinata who basicaly started liking him more every time he beat their eight trigrams.

Then many shadow clones of his came over with many tubs of plain water and some with cement. The Hyuuga now just wanted to flee but Hiashi was not going to disgrace his clan by fleeing against a child being A ranked ninjas. He said, "My fellow Hyuuga clan members, we have nothing to lose now. Let us not disgrace ourselves further by fleeing against this young boy." The Hyuuga clan was rallied once again as they faced the Menma clones. They once again used Eight Trigrams this time with Rotatio. Unfortunately for them, it had the exact opposite effect they had hoped for. Many of them were now cemented and fixed to a place. Now they truly had nothing to lose. Menma had effectively ridden them of all their pride and self respect. Now some of them fell down to their knees unable to move. They said, "Please stop, you insolent brat. You have pranked us enough."

Menma said, "I am not yet done, dattebayo!" Frankly, many screams could be heard in the Hyuuga copound and those outside were so scared they ran away as far as they could.

Then instantly, Menma jumped up and many of his clones popped up and a rain of orange paint fell in the pattern which read, ramen is the food of the gods.

Menma then walked out of the Hyuuga compound with the smile of a triumphant general who just won a war most gloriously. No Hyuuga walked out of the compound until the day of the burial of the Uchiha clan after their massacre.

* * *

 **The Hokage Tower**

Izuna was in the Hokage's robes. He had recently gotten his hair cut. They were short yet unkempt as usual. He was wearing a plain white dress today unlike his normal black clothes. He was sitting behind the desk and thinking about the Uchiha coup de' tat. The rebellious Uchiha group had planned a coup which was giving Izuna a headache because the demands of the rest of the Uchiha were extremely high reason being the fact that their clan head was the Hokage and they were one the founding clans of the village and yet they were not treated well and if he agreed to these terms of the Uchiha, the comman populace would think that he had the Uhiha plan the coup and he himself 'ordered' them to make high demands and agreed to them so that there wouldn't be a civil war and then the common populace would rebel against him themselves and Izuna wouldn't have been able to keep his promise to Minato that he would take care of the village. Izuna might have been the greatest prodigy ever from Konoha but right now he felt he could use the advice of his late parents or his late friend Minato.

Just as he was thinking this, a silver haired Konoha Jonin entered the room with a heck load of paperwork in his hands. He was getting ready to go for a mission. He clearly had five of Jiraiya's latest entries to read on the way. His Jonin vest was cleaner than usual.

* * *

(Writer)-Kakshi is very lazy even in this story, but unlike in the canon, Kakashi is a Kage level ninja who can beat the Sandaime Hokage without breaking a sweat in this storyline. He is under Izuna because Izuna way way more powerful. Izuna is stronger than Kaguya or the Juubi. Naruto eventually becomes way stronger.

* * *

Izuna had just one question in mind right now, 'Is god trying to kill me?' and as though by God's will Kakashi made an eye-smile and said "Yes."

Izuna lifted his head up said, "Why did you say 'Yes', Kakashi?"

Kakashi answered, "Well, I was thinking whether to include Itacihi and Shisui or Might Guy on my next mission and I decided on Guy."

Izuna sighed and bent his head again. He said, "Kakashi, any info on the Uchiha coup?"

Kakshi kept the paperwork on Izuna's desk and said, "Well, they are still on the same standpoint as they were a week ago."

Izuna looked at the paperwork in front of his face. He frowned at the huge pile of paperwork. He shifted it and put it below his desk and said, "You put that much paperwork on the desk like that, it will break. Anyways, have we tried any more negotiations?"

Kakashi said, "Not since they declined you by insulting you in the Uchiha district of the village."

Izuna flinched at that remark. He said, "What do you think I should do Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed and said, "Well in your current position, nothing you do can save the village. Basically, you are neutral but everyone thinks that you are on the side of their enemy."

Izuna once again sighed and bent his head and said, "You have any ideas on how to save everyone?"

Kakashi said, "I don't. Have you talked to Shikaku Nara? He can probably help you out here."

Izuna said, "That is something that I can do but Shikaku is not in the village right now. He won't be back until a few more days and if we are unfortunate two weeks before Shikaku is back in the village and this is not something that can be resolved easily. The Uchiha are demanding an entire 25% of the village's revenue and for a bigger part of the village to themselves and they want their image to be elevated in the common people and shinobi alike. I can't possibly agree to these terms and my own clan won't listen to me. I am in a fix right now. I really wish there were others who could do this job for me."

Though Kakashi knew all the details he was still surprised at hearing the 25% of Konoha revenue part, he said, "Well, all we can do is wait. Until we get better options other than letting civil war, or exterminating an entire clan."

Izuna said, "I suppose you are right."

Kakashi looked at the paperwork and said, "Anyways, you have all this paperwork to take care of till then and by the way a bigger shipment of paperwork is coming around in a few hours and good luck at it sensei. I have a mission to complete. Bye."

After Kakashi left Izuna said, "Yup, somebody above wants to exact revenge upon me by giving me a death by headache." He sighed upon this and used shadow clones and started digging through the paperwork hoping that he could at least cause a dent in it by the next hour. Somehow or the other more of it apperared and it seems the paperwork wanted to kill him. Boy was the pile was huge.

Just as he was thinking about this, he saw a huge rain of orange over the Hyuuga compound. His jaw dropped t the floor when he saw that. He was sure that he would be pennyless by the end of the day.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, At the Foundation base in Konoha Forest**

Danzo had asked Shisui to come to the base. Danzo was in his usual white kimono and had covered is right arm with bandages so that no one would see the hand made by Hashirama Senju's cells embedded with mangekyou Sharingan which he could evolve into Rinnegan if he wanted. He was as solemn as ever. No one dared to talk to him. He was cool and patient. He did not even blink as he waited for Shisui.

He was going to take Shisui's eyes so that he would be able to keep both Izuna and Hiruzen from killing him by using over three rinnegan and one Mangekyou Sharingan, he would be able to survive. He had a few other Foundation members standing guard so that they could help him get Shisui's eyes.

A few minutes later Shisui arrived. He was in his normal uniform. He kneeled and paid his respects to Danzo almost fully knowing what might happen to him. Danzo opened his the bandages covering his right hand and went straight for the eyes of Shisui. Shisui was surprised and barely managed to dodge Danzo but Danzo struck a huge blow to Shisui using his Hashirama arm and Shisui for a second was temporarily knocked off balance. At this moment Danzo managed to acquire one of Shisui's eyes Shisui had to stop his second eye from being taken by Danzo. He stabbed Danzo in the gut and managed to find himself some time and tried to get out of there where he would use Amaterasu and obliterate his lost eye and this base but was attacked by over ten Foundation shinobi. He had to something. He used Amateresu and Inferno Control to kill two of the shinobi. He wanted to get out of here quickly so that he could come back later with was reinforcements such as the likes of Itachi, Izuna-sama and Sandaime-sama. He was limited to the usage of only Amaterasu and genjutsu. If he kept on using them, he would be as good as dead.

Danzo kept his footing and said, "Shisui, your eyes and life are mine. No matter what you do your eyes will eventually end up in my sockets. I will protect the village no matter what the cost and no matter how dirty the means, I will protect the village. The Uchiha will rebel unless Izuna chooses to pay them what they are demanding and if Izuna fulfils their demands, the village will rebel against Izuna. Izuna is in a position where he can neither accept nor decline the demands of the Uchiha and cannot protect the village and a lot of lives will be lost. What do you want Shisui? Do you want to watch your village burn in the hands of the Uchiha, then the remaining villages, or do you want the village to be wrecked by Civil War then by another Great Shinobi War?"

Shisui was unable to answer Danzo's question. He wanted neither. He wanted the Uchiha to back down on their demands and stop their coup but he couldn't. Danzo did have a point. The Gondaime Hokage was not in a position as of now. Just when Shisui was thinking of this, Danzo charged at Shisui with such blinding speed and once again hit Shisui and went directly for his eye. Shisui barely stopped Danzo from taking his remaining eye. He jumped as far back as he could.

Danzo screamed at him, "Tell me your answer Shisui, tell me!"

Shisui was already occupied and had another demon wind Shuriken at him which he barely dodged but this time it managed to injure his hand badly.,

Shisui had to buy himself some more time so he figured taking this talk further would both allow him to gain more chakra, think of some strategy and get to know what Danzo wanted to do. So he said, "What is your answer to this question, Danzo?"

Danzo was not expecting this but was prepared for it anyway. He started moving towards Shisui. He had thought that Shisui wouldn't be able to escape alive and said, "Shisui, which is more important to you, your village or your clan?"

Shisui needed a little more time and this conversation would give him a little more than just time and he said, "The village, of course". He then backed a little to escape Danzo.

Danzo had expected the answer and said, "Then you know that I cannot let the village be struck by civil war by any means. The village is more important to me than the Uchiha. Had Minato still been alive, this situation would be much different, but no, Izuna is the current Hokage and though he might be much better and have more guts than Minato himself, since the attack of the Kyubi,, his image among the villagers has drastically worsened. Thus, we either change the Hokage which is not possible so, my answer is to exterminate the Uchiha."

Shisui could not say that he hadn't been expecting this answer for a part of him also knew that it was the only choice acceptable between the current choices of the Hokage. But still he didn't like to see his clan destroyed. There had to be another solution. He spoke, "Is that all you can do. There is always a way to save everybody."

Danzo was not surprised by his answer. He sighed and the other shinobi in the area used wood style against him to bind him. Though Shisui was surprised at the usage of wood style, he had trained enough with Izuna to know that wood style was extremely weak against fire style and Shisui used Amaterasu against the wood style user who was pushed back by this and taking advantage of Shisui being occupied, Danzo struck him with a lot of force and Shisui was pushed back completely.

Danzo said, "There would have been a way to save everybody if the Hokage were anybody except Izuna right now. The civilians completely despise him because he pushed them out of the administration and took huge taxes from them and upon that the civilians hold him responsible for the attack of the nine tails on the village. Right now, with Izuna as Hokage, there is no other way but to exterminate the Uchiha and your eyes are extremely important to me if I am to succeed."

Shisui had used this time to gain some chakra and said, "Danzo, you shall never succeed."

Saying so, he jumped and used a Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu on Danzo and the wood style user and got out. Since he didn't have a lot of chakra remaining and had lost an eye he couldn't use the Susano'o to carry out his original plan of killing Danzo using Susano'o and decided to rather give his other eye to itachi to take care of it and end his life since he was already injured and exhausted by fighting Danzo. He sent a message to Itachi to come meet him in the Final Valley and left for the place himself.

* * *

 **A few hours later at the Final Valley**

Shisui was waiting for Itachi. He had sent a message to Itachi to come there as he had something to give to Itachi. He was in a lot of pain. He was bleeding all over. Though he ha only one injury made him bleed originally, Danzo's attacks had made him bleed internally and he was coughing blood already. He was contemplating whether what Danzo was doing right or wrong. Danzo was doing what was right to save the village and all of shinobi from another Great War. But there had to be another way to go about it other than exterminating all Uchiha. At least Shisui thought so. Even Izuna was not sure if there was any other viable option other than that yet he was searching for another answer. While thoughts about his previous conversation with Danzo were going on in Shisui's mind Itachi arrived. He was in ANBU uniform. He had propbably just arrived from one. He was fresh. But upon seeing Shisui, he was more surprised than ever and instantly went to help Shiui. Upon reaching Shisui he noticed that Shisui had an eye missing. Itachi asked in anguish, "What happened to you? I don't know many people who can do this to you. Who did it?"

Shisui said, "Itachi, Danzo took one of my eyes and I am going to give the other one to you. There is a genjutsu embedded in it, when the mangekyou Sharingan is activated, it will put a genjutsu on the observer which will make him want to do good for Konohagakure. Though if used once, it will take about a decade to recharge so use it wisely old friend."

Itachi had tears in his eyes. He said, "But why? Why are you giving this eye to me?"

"Danzo said that the only way of stopping the Uchiha coup is by exterminating them. So I want you to keep this in case Sasuke, Mito, or Naruto turn against Konoha."

"What?"

Shisui showed everything he had just been through a few hours ago to Itachi and then said, "Danzo will most likely trust you with the job of exterminating the Uchiha since you are the second strongest Uchiha in the village and the strongest is the Hokage. Don't consider me. I won't live for long after now. Only a few minutes at best. Keep this eye safe and away from Danzo. He will come for it. Good bye old friend." Saying so Shisui collapsed and fell down from the head of the statue of the first Hokage.

Itachi knew that in the current circumstances, Danzo's method was the most viable answer. Itachi fell on his knees and and screamed his heart out. He mourned the death of his friend Shisui. Though a question remained in his mind. The only explanation Itachi could make out of what had happened just now was that Shisui agreed with Danzo. The only way out the current situation was to exterminate the Uchiha. Itachi also understood the situation perfectly. So he said to himself, "I will not let you down, Shisui." Itachi just manifested his mangekyou sharingan. He was not going to let his friend down at any cost.

* * *

 **7 days later at a Foundation Base, deep in Konoha forest**

Danzo was angry at his failure to get both of Shisui's eyes. He was wearing a white kimono as usual and had bandaged his arm again. He had also bandaged the right eye where he had placed Shisui's eye. He had a gleam of pride and solemness in his face. He knew that he couldn't get the eye now. He had to do with just one. He could work fine. He had ordered Itachi to come. He would order Itachi to massacre all the Uchiha except the Hokage when everyone was asleep. The Hokage rarely went home so it wouldn't be a problem to massacre his family as well. There shouldn't be anyone of the Uchiha except the Hokage alive.

Just as he was thinking this Itachi had arrived. Itachi looked as solemn as Danzo and he had just the slightest glint of anger in his eyes which Danzo failed to notice as he was bowing down. Danzo spoke, "Itachi, I have a very important task at hand for you. You might find it bad and hard but it is for the well-being of the village. I hope you shall at least understand.

Itachi knew very well what the mission was going to be. He rose. His face was more emotionless than ever. He said, "I am ready to do anything for the village."

Danzo was happy. He had probably hoping for this to be harder to convince Itachi. He smiled and said, "I am sure that you are aware of the current situation of the Uchiha coup and of all the details since you are the informant for both sides. I want you to exterminate the Uchiha. You already know of the coup your clan is planning better me. The Hokage is in a situation where he cannot do anything without causing a civil war right now. I think you understand."

"Yes, sir. I understand. I shall be taking my leave. The Uchiha will be exterminated this night."

Danzo was more surprised than ever. He hadn't been expecting it to be so quick but Itachi was a shinobi completely devoted to Konoha.

* * *

 **An hour later, in a cave in Konoha Forest**

Itachi came here to meet a person who claimed he was Madara Uchiha whom he had been tracking for a few months now. That person was standing right in front of him. He had mask over his face with a single hole revealing his eye which was a mangekyou sharingan. Itachi wasn't surprised. He just stood there. He was in the ANBU uniform. He gave of a creepy vibe. He spoke, "You are not Madara Uchiha. Madara Uchiha had the Choku tomoe mangekyou unlike yours. Besides, I know that Madara's chakra is similar to the Hokage's. It is nothing like yours."

The person claiming to be Madara spoke, "Madara Uchiha is not a person, rather an idea. I am the successor of that idea and thus, I am Madara Uchiha. His descendents are a disgrace to his name and his ideas have been passed on to me." It was a proclamation. He was confident in his voice.

Itachi was still emotionless and more stern than before. He said, "Whatever, I need your help to exterminate the Uchiha Clan, Madara II"

Madara II slightly laughed and said, "I will be extremely happy to help you out."

Itachi then said with sureness in is voice, "We exterminate the clan tonight. Be there. I need your help. I might be a strong ninja but even I can't exterminate the entire Uchiha clan by myself."

Madara II said in congident voice, "I already told you, I will be glad to help."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Konoha, 3 days ago**

Naruto had received the news that Shisui had disappeared. Many people presumed he was dead. Naruto had really hoped that Shisui was still alive. But the blow came to him when his father Izuna had told him, 'Shisui is dead'. Naruto had been extremely close to Shisui. He had been an elder brother to him. Naruto had thought that Shisui would always be with him as an elder brother.

This was a huge blow to Naruto. Even more so to Mito, who had been even closer to Shisui.

They were all mourning for him.

Shisui's body was never found and they could never have a proper funeral for Shisui.

* * *

 **The day of the Uchiha Massacre**

Naruto had gotten over the death of Shisui and so had Mito. Sasuke, Naruto, Menma and Mito were training near the Uchiha shrine. Naruto was wearing a dark blue robe. It had a fan on the back which was divided into two halves, the top half in red colour and the bottom half in white. This was the Uchiha clan symbol. He was training to improve his lighning style. His father along with Kakashi had thought him the chidori/lightning blade and had told him that a lightning armour of similar kind could be created making one completely impenetrable. This kind of armour was stronger than the armours which kumo shinobi used. This armour was much brighter and much louder. Naruto was trying to do this and it wasn't easy. It required huge amounts of chakra. Kakashi couldn't even do it because he didn't have enough chakra for it.

Mito was training her Great Fireball Jutsu. It was almost a tenth of Itachi's. That was big. Itachi's Great Fireball at its best could level the entire Uchiha district. She was wearing a red dress with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back.

Menma was training this new jutsu Izuna had taught him. He called it the Rasengan. It was jutsu invented by the fourth. Menma had seen it being done for the first time a few hours ago and he almost had it down. He really thanked Izuna for helping him with Chakra control, if he didn't have it, then he would have taken much more time to complete it. He was again clad-orange with a spiralling circle on the back. He was wearing the goggles of Obito, Minato's late student and Kakashi's friend.

Sasuke was in a completely different part of the forest. He was closer to the Uchiha compound than the others. He was also training his Great Fireball though it was barely half the size of Mito's. He was wearing a light blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back and was wearing white shorts. He had to get to his sister's level soon else his father would keep on ignoring him.

Soon the others came to him. He greeted them. He said, "Let's grab some dango and go home."

Menma was frustrated at this and said, "Nope, we go to Ichiraku Ramen before going home instead. Ramen is so much better than dango."

Mito said, "Only a few agree with you Menma. Though Naruto might like ramen more than dango, I prefer dango to ramen."

Naruto said, "You know what? As the eldest of us, I say let's go grab some ramen."

Mito said, "I seriously disagree with you. You are just a few days older than us. Why should we obey you?

Just as she finished her question they heard screams from the Uchiha Clan compound. Hearing it, Naruto said, Let's just go home and see what is happening instead."

Everyone agreed and they all went directly to the clan compound.

* * *

 **Inside Uchiha Compound, Konohagakure**

What they saw when they reached the Uchiha clan compound was horrific. There were dead people all around. Naruto went directly to his home just to see it burnt to the ground without anybody in it. He was extremely angry. Who would do this? Where was his mother? What was his father doing?

Just as he thought about his father, Izuna came in front of the house. He was shivering. He screamed, "No…." and fell to his knees crying. Naruto asked his father why he was crying and where his mother was.

Izuna didn't answer his question. Naruto didn't need to know. Izuna would tell him when the time came. Menma just came. He didn't know what had happened either. He didn't need to know what had happened. Izuna asked Naruto and Menma to go help Sasuke and Mito. Izuna had sensed that Kyukyoyu's chakra had stopped. He wanted to make sure that he was wrong and even if he was right he would use rinne rebirth to bring her back to life, but her body wasn't to be found, even her ashes. She was burnt using amateresu. He wanted to kill the person who had done this to his wife.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Menma reached Sasuke and Mito who were crying over the bodies of their parents. Naruto understood why and he also sort of understood why his father was crying. Menma also understood everything now. He might have been an idiot at times but he understood this kind of stuff, most of the times. Itachi just showed up right over there and said to the four of them, "I see you have seen the bodies of my parents, Sasuke, Mito, Naruto, Menma. In case you don't know I was the one who killed Shisui. Let me show you how,"

Saying so, Itachi used a genjustsu to show how he had killed off Shisui in a horrific and inhumane manner after taking out Shisui's eyes, in hopes that they would evolve their eyes. Then said, "Hate me all you want and when you are of my level and have the same eyes as me, come try to kill me."

Naruto was infuriated at this. He asked, "Were you the one to kill my mother?" in a way that made a part of Itachi creep out.

Itachi said, "Don't even get me started on that. Yes, it was me who killed your mother. Try to kill me if you can" and laughed.

Naruto clearly lost his temper. Itachi saw his eyes. They weren't the choku tome mangekyou sharingan, they were the Rinnegan. He had succeeded in making at least one of his siblings/pseudo siblings better than what they were. Naruto straightaway had a bright blue lightning armour and bright orange fire armour enveloping him. He had the Rikudo/ Six paths symbol on both sides now. He was now a sage of six paths with his Rinnegan and current prowess. All of a sudden Itachi was being stabbed by Naruto. Naruto had teleported directly to Itachi. Itachi needed to save himself. He used his crows got away from there. Naruto could not control his anger and his chakra blasted all of a sudden but fortunately didn't cause any damage because of the shields that Izuna had put up. This blast injured all the four of them and the genjutsu which Itachi had used had its aftereffects as well.

Izuna came straightaway. He took Naruto, Menma, Mito and Sasuke to Konoha hospital.

* * *

 **A few hours later, a ROOT base, deep in Konoha forest**

After taking the kids to the hospital, Izuna and the Sandaime were going to the ROOT base to kill Danzo. Despite the fact that his intentions were to protect thee village, this was not the way to go about it. Izuna had planned on beating the members of the coup to a pulp if they did not stop the coup, but Danzo had already killed the clan. There were other ways. There were always other ways to protect the village. Izuna wanted to kill Danzo right away. He and the sandaime reached the ROOT base soon.

Danzo had been waiting for them. If all went well and he got his way, he would still have a say in many important matters of the village.

Izuna said, "Danzo, if you surrender now, I wont kill you." Danzo had been closing his eyes. Izuna didn't know why but knowing Danzo, he was probably up to no good.

Danzo laughed and said, "And what if I don't surrender?"

Izuna was extremely angry. He said, "If you don't surrender, I will kill you."

Danzo said, "Let me see you try, grandson of Madara Uchiha."

Saying so, Danzo opened his eyes. Izuna was enraged upon seeing Danzo's eyes. They had the Rinnegan. He also had many Sharingan embedded in his right hand which was composed of the cells of Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage.

Izuna said, "I am so going to kill you, you bloody thief."

Danzo said, "Ohh, I am a bloody theif now." He laughed a little. His tone changed. He said in a stern manner, "Tell me how was it that your grandfather got the Rinnegan, Izuna, tell me."

Izuna got even more angry. Danzo laughed and said,"He got the rinnegan by thievery bloodier than what I have done."

Izuna just kept on getting angrier. He said in an extremely angry voice, "Ohhh...So now you know how my grandfather got the rinnegan huh? Well, let me tell you one thing, he was a hundred times the man you are right now and you have no right of telling that he was a thief. You will die the most painful death ever."

The sandaime as though he was pitying Danzo said, "No, Izuna. Danzo deserves a second chance. Though his methods were wrong his intentions were noble. All he did was protect the village. Instead of killing him, disband his foundation, the ROOT ANBU. That is a better choice. Trust me Izuna."

Danzo laughed loud. Izuna heard the laughter of success in Danzo's laugh. It was clear to Izuna that Danzo had placed the sandaime in a genjutsu. Izuna scowled in anger and said, "You have gone too far Danzo. I will give you the most painful death you can imagine." Saying so, Izuna manifested a bright blue lightning armor around himself, then a stronger bright yellow fire armor with it. The sandaime immediately came in front of Izuna, blocking him and said, "Stop. It is for the betterment of the village that Danzo should survive."

Izuna said, "Looks like I will have to deal with you first Sandaime sama. Forgive me for this."

Saying so Izuna used Limbo Jailer to restrict the Sandaime Hokage. Danzo was extremely scared at what he was seeing. Izuna was using Limbo, something Danzo could not do, to remove the genjutsu from the sandaime's mind. Danzo knew that he was no match for both of them put together. He teleported as far as he could. Thanks to all the cloaking seals he had placed on himself, even Izuna would be unable to track him. He would stay in the shadows until the time arrived for him to resurface. That was the right thing o do according to him.

Meanwhile, Izuna removed the genjutsu from the sandaime and noticed that Danzo was nowhere in sight. He infused chakra, but he could not sense Danzo anywhere. Izuna screamed in anger and frustration. He was extremely angry because he could not get Danzo. He swore to himself that he would kill Danzo the instant Danzo was in range. Saruto had come to his senses. He said, "I am truly sorry Izuna. Because I was unable to keep away Danzo's genjutsu, we missed the chance to kill him. I hope you will be able to forgive me."

Izuna said, "It was not your fault Hokage sama. I won't spare Danzo the next time."

Saying so, the two left and headed back for Konoha.

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital, the next day**

Itachi had henged/transformed into one of the doctors in Konoha hospital and come visited Izuna. He said in a sorry tone, "I didn't kill Kyokyuyu-sama."

Izuna answered sadly, "I know. You took the help of another person. Calls himself Madara Uchiha I believe."

Itachi became emotionless again and said, "Yes Hokage sama"

Izuna asked in a very serious tone, "Did you see anything about him, did you recognise his chakra signature?"

Itachi answered, "No, but he did have the same mangekyou sharingan as Kakashi."

Izuna said, "Do you know how to contact him?"

Itachi answered, "No. I just happened to see his mangekyou. Asked him who he was and he told he was Madara Uchiha. I just followed him ever since. He is extremely hard to track. The day I asked him for help, I just happened to recognise his chakra. Went and asked his help. He offered it. I took it."

Izuna said, "His chakra signature reminded me of one of Minato's deceased students, Obito. He was the one who caused the attack of the Kyuubi on Konoha. Anyways, I have a job for you. As of now because of what you did, you will be considered a criminal by most of the people but for the higher ups you are a spy for Konoha. You shall join the mercenary group Akatsuki and give us all the information you have gained from them. I took care of Danzo, tried to use genjutsu on me. Had the Rinnegan and Shisui's eye. He managed to escape but as of now, he is an SS class criminal throughout every nation. I shall take care of Sasuke and Mito. You need not worry about them. As for Naruto and Menma, what kind of a father lets his children be in trouble?"

Itachi said, "Fine Hokage-sama. How are we to communicate?"

Hearing this, Izuna tapped his index and middle finger of his right hand on Itachi's forehead and said, "Now a telepathic link has been created between me and you. It can be opened whenever we want. I will know if you have opened your end and you will know if I have opened my end. This way we can communicate. Now take your leave."

Itachi said, "Thank you Hoakage-sama," and left.

Sometime later, Naruto, Menma, Sasuke, and Mito woke up. Mito had manifested her mangekyou sharingan. Sasuke had still not manifested any form of eye.

Naruto woke up and first thing he asked Izuna was, "Did you kill Itachi?"

Izuna answered, "Well, not yet. Itachi managed to escape. He is most probably in a completely different part of the nation now. I have lost enough of my people today. I can't afford to lose more. We can send a search party after him later. First we need to have a funeral for all the dead and pray for their peace."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: If you liked this story, leave a review. If I get encouragement from you audience I will be extremely happy to continue.**

 **Bye for now...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden are owned by TV Tokyo and Pierrot Studios. This is a non-profit Based Fan-fiction.**

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital, a few days after the Uchiha Massacre**

Izuna told Naruto that they would soon have the funeral for all the dead Uchiha. Izuna felt bad for them. There was probably a way by which even the Uchiha could have been saved. If there was, Izuna hadn't seen it. Izuna wasn't wearing his usual clothes, the Hokage's cape with a black Uchiha robe and the Hokage's hat. Instead he was clad black since the funeral for the Uchiha clan was to be held that day.

Naruto just woke up. Naruto was also clad black for the funeral which was going to be held that day. He had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back.

Mito and Menma had just woken up. The two of them were also clad black. They were not their usual cheerful selves. They were very sad. Mito had manifested a Choku tomoe Mangekyou Sharingan on the night of the Uchiha massacre. Izuna was sure of it. This he would confirm in a training session before the Academy started. As for Menma, Izuna feared that the Kyubi and he might have had another match if not for Naruto having stabbed Itachi.

Sasuke had not yet even manifested his Sharingan. Izuna couldn't blame Sasuke for it. The kid was always compared to his siblings and peers and had a lot of pressure put on him by his father who almost ignored him. Sasuke always wanted to prove himself but not once had he gotten his father's attention. Though his father had loved Sasuke the most, Sasuke didn't know that. He had always thought that his father had loved him the least. Sasuke didn't have the chance to manifest his Sharingan. Hopefully he would manifest it in the near future.

* * *

 **The Uchiha funeral, Konoha Cemetery**

Most people there were in tears. They had lost many friends. Izuna wasn't crying but he was clearly sad. Naruto, Menma, Mito and Sasuke were in tears as well.

They were all mourning for their dead friends and family.

The same day, in Mito's room

She had changed her clothes. She was wearing a dark blue dress with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. Her hair didn't have its usual spiky nature that day.

When she went inside, she saw a scroll written to her. It said, 'For Mito'.

She didn't know what to do. She just opened it.

It was written in Itachi's hand. It said, 'Mito, if you are reading this, the rest of clan excluding Izuna-sama, Sasuke and Naruto is dead. In case you have manifested your Mangekyou Sharingan, ask Naruto or Izuna sama or Kakashi senpai for some help. Go to the Uchiha shrine. It contains a lot of information on it. You will never be able to reach my level, no matter how hard you try so you can say goodbye to your revenge. This scroll is just my way of laughing at you.'

Mito was infuriated and used the mangekyou Sharingan to see if there were any more insults hidden in genjutsu, but she just found a face of Itachi laughing. She just burnt the scroll and left it to rot. She wanted to kill Itachi but she needed to become much stronger for that.

She wanted to become much stronger. She thought of approaching Naruto before approaching Izuna-sama.

 **Izuna's house, Uchiha compound, Konohagakure**

Izuna had rebuilt the house. He made Kyokyuyu's room just as it had been before the Massacre. He needed to train Naruto right now. That was his top priority. The academy would start soon. He never knew why the standards at the academy had fallen so low. Most genin of today would probably not pass the examinations during his time. Most chunin of now would barely be able to beat genin of his time. Upon that, the Academy took a lot of one's time without actually teaching them anything. He had tried many times to raise standards for the academy nut most people had denied him by telling, 'We live in an era of peace. Why should we make our children work so hard when they don't have to?' He had hated this attitude of people. The only people who could even understand him were the clan leaders and the higher jonin. He would really like it if everyone thought the same way as he. He had changed his clothes. He had his usual unkempt spiky hair, not unlike Madara's but it was much shorter. He was wearing a black armour-like jonin vest with the Uchiha clan symbol and the Uzumaki clan symbol, a spiralling circle on the back. Above that he wore the Hokage's cape.

Naruto just walked inside the room. He was with Mito. Mito had just told Naruto about the scroll Itachi had left her. Naruto had also been infuriated by Itachi and had come to his father to train him. Naruto had also gotten himself a change of clothes. He was wearing a black robe with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. His hair was spikier than usual and he was much more serious than his usual self.

Naruto came in front of Izuna and said, "Tou-san, I want you to train me."

Mito also added, "Hokage sama, I too want to train under you."

Izuna thought to himself, 'Took them long enough.' He saw Naruto's Rinnegan and said, "I shall train the two of you but separately. I can only train you until academy starts. From then on, you have to train yourselves. We have a month before academy starts. I shall start training the two of you from tomorrow. Be there in Training Ground 3. Early morning at 6 a.m."

Mito and Naruto said together, "Yes," and then left.

Izuna was looking forward for the next day. He would get to test their abilities to the fullest. Hopefully they would be strong. Just as he was thinking this, Sasuke and Menma came inside. Sasuke was wearing his usual bright blue shirt with white trousers and Naruto was clad orange as usual. They asked, "Can you train us, Hokage-sama?"

Izuna knew not why Menma called him Hokage, Menma never called Izuna Hokage; anyways he would like to train them. He said, "Fine, I shall train the two of you. Tomorrow at six a.m. in the morning in Training Ground Three. Be there."

They said together, "Hai, Hokage-sama," and left the room. Izuna sensed rivalry among the two of them. He knew that this rivalry of theirs would get them far.

* * *

 **The next day, Training Ground 3**

Izuna arrived there at 5:45 a.m. He knew that they would already be there because he had sensed their Chakra in the Training Ground. They were all here since 5:30 a.m. They had been waiting for the past few minutes. Izuna did the hand sign for Kage Bunshin no Jutsu/Shadow Clone Jutsu and three shadow clones of Izuna popped up. They all had equal amounts of Chakra. Izuna said, "We have four weeks to train before Academy starts. I can't train you after the Academy starts. I will practically be in paperwork hell after that. For the first three weeks, you shall be training separately but, for the last week, the four of you shall come at me together to increase your team work. Understand this, I shall not let any of you become genin if you are egotistical and prefer to work all alone."

Naruto and the others accepted Izuna's condition.

Naruto was wearing black robes again with the Uchiha symbol on the back. His hair had its usual spikiness. Mito was wearing bright red clothes with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. She was much more cheerful than the previous day and her hair was much spikier. Sasuke was wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back and white trousers and Naruto was clad orange as usual and had the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back.

Then the real Izuna went to Naruto and the two of them teleported to the Forest of Death or Training Ground 44.

Two shadow clones of Izuna went to Sasuke and Menma and teleported along with them to Training ground Zero.

The remaining shadow clone of Izuna told Mito, "We shall be training right over here."

* * *

 **Training Ground 44/The Forest of Death**

Naruto was surprised at the sudden change of location. He asked, "Where are we Tou-san?"

Izuna grinned and answered, "This is Training Ground 44, also known as The Forest of Death. Right now, we are the only people in here but there are many beasts which can take your life if you are not careful in here. Now you have manifested the Rinnegan. Do you know what it can do?"

Naruto did not know what his father was talking about. He excitedly asked, "What is the Rinnegan?"

Izuna wasn't surprised that Naruto did not know. After all, the Rinnegan was only possessed by three people alive, Izuna, Tajima and now Naruto and many people did not even know what it was. Izuna had not expected Naruto to know the answer and asked him, "What do you see when you see in my eyes?"

Naruto lost his entusiasm at such a question. He answered, "A white eye with six concentric circles and three tomoe in every alternate circle. I suppose it is an enhanced version of the Sharingan."

Izuna smiled and said, "You are not completely of the mark but you are still wrong about my eye being an enhanced version of the Sharingan. Let me ask you another question. Have you seen your own eyes in the mirror since the massacre of the Uchiha?"

Naruto just got let down. He thought he wuld get to learn this rinnegan thing but his father was giving him a lecture. He answered, "No. I neither had time nor any patience to do that."

Izuna sighed and asked, "Are you facing any problems with concentration right now?"

Naruto was surprised. He then felt it was to be expected as Izuna was a genius and had a great sense of the world around him. He answered, "Yes. Ever since the massacre of our clan, I have been receiving too much input from my senses. I haven't been able to concentrate on one thing due to that."

Izuna switched to a tone of a teacher and asked, "Do you know why you are receiving too much input from your senses lately?"

Naruto didn't know why his father was asking him such questions today. He answered, "No. I don't know why I am receiving so much input."

Izuna smiled said, "Well that is because your eyes are the same as mine."

Naruto wasn't expecting that answer. His eyes were the same as his father's. He couldn't even imagine such a thing. He thought that he wouldn't reach his father's level at least for a decade or so but his father was implying that he already had. Then Izuna laughinglly said, "Now, don't jump to any conclusions that you as strong as me or even close to as strong as me. You have a hundred years to go before you are as strong as me."

Naruto was kind of feeling guilty and sad because he had jumped to the conclusion that he could rival his father. Then he said, "Well, tou-san, is this the Rinnegan?"

Izuna was certainly happy that his son had landed on the right conclusion. He said, "Yes, it is the Rinnegan but do you know what it is?"

Naruto slightly regained his enthusiasm and answered, "The best conclusion I can land at is that it is an enhancement of the Sharingan."

Izuna kept his smile on his face and said, "It isn't entirely wrong. After the mangekyou Sharingan comes the Rinnegan. But one with only Uchiha powers such as Mito or Sasuke cannot manifest the Rinnegan. Those with only Senju powers, like Menma can also not manifest the Rinnegan. Only one with both Uchiha and Senju powers can manifest the Rinnegan. The two of us and your grandfather Tajima Uchiha had both Uchiha and Senju powers from birth allowing us to manifest the Rinnegan. The reason why the two of us and my father who are Uchiha have Senju powers is complicated but these Senju powers also allow us to use Mokuton/Wood style. Now, do you know the extent of the powers of the Rinnegan?"

Naruto said in an excited tone, "No. I don't yet know the full prowess of the Rinnegan." He had hoped that this would make his father want to teach him the jutsu which the Rinnegan let you use.

Izuna said pride etched in his voice, "You can sense the chakra of everybody using your Rinnegan. You can also teleport yourself or someone else using the Rinnegan. It increases your strength by a lot and allows you to have better chakra control. You can also absorb someone else's chakra using the Rinnegan. You can absorb Jutsu using the Rinnegan and you can also release the absorbed Jutsu in a stronger manner using the Rinnegan. This also allows you to potentially copy Kekkei Genkai by absorbing them and reusing them."

Naruto was astounded at hearing this. You could potentially copy Kekkei Genkai using the Rinnegan. It was like ninjutsu new year for him and he had gotten a lot of ninjutsu as presents from his father.

Izuna added, "That is not all. You can dissect chakra into smaller pieces and combine Chakra into bigger pieces. You can push and pull anything or anyone using immeasurable force. You can put almost anyone in a genjutsu. You can create huge heavenly objects using the Rinnegan as well. The first person to have manifested the Rinnegan, Hagoromo Otsutsuki also known as Rikudo Sennin/Sage of Six Paths is said to have created the moon using the powers of his Rinnegan."

Naruto's mind was clearly blown by the huge range of powers the Rinnegan. He wanted to skip through the lecture his father was putting him through and wanted to start learning to put the use of Rinnegan. He wanted to be the strongest user of the Rinnegan to have ever lived.

Izuna further added, "You should be careful with the Rinnegan. You should not go around announcing your powers to everyone. I shall only train you to use the Rinnegan if you promise that you shall use its powers only when you need to save someone close to yourself or when you have no other option."

Naruto was getting excited. He knew that he shouldn't show off his powers to others. He told his father, "I promise to use the Rinnegan when I have no other option at my hand. Can we start training now?"

Izuna said, "Agreed. But first you need to work on your basic Kamui, Amaterasu, Susano'o and your Chakra armour."

Naruto was clearly not happy at this. He wanted to learn to use his Rinnegan but his father wanted him to first perfect his mangekyou Sharingan abilities. He understood why but he really wanted to master his Rinnegan. This blew away all his excitement and enthusiasm down the drain.

Izuna looked at naruto's sad-ish face and said, "Though your level 3 Susano'o more than enough for your age, your Kamui, Amaterasu and Chakra armour can use a little more practice. Now we shall practice these three over the first week then we can start on your abilities with the Rinnegan. Today and tomorrow we shall concentrate on your Kamui."

Naruto was happy that he could practice his Rinnegan abilities for two weeks in which his father would train him separately. All of a sudden a few kunai came lashing out at him. He did the only thing that came to his mind. Used kamui on all of them and thankfully he had succeeded. he saw Izuna grin. He made a mental note to himself, "Be all the more alert when tou-san grins in the middle of a training session. Else, you will find yourself dead in the next second.' While he made the mental note, about a hundred or more kunai just came at him. He tried his BEST not to die.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Training Ground Three**

Shadow clone Izuna smiled and told Mito, "I shall train you right over here. Before that, manifest your Mangekyou Sharingan. But be wary. If you use your mangekyou Sharingan too much, you will go blind and you will have to transplant the eyes of someone who is close to you by blood who has also manifested their mangekyou if you want to keep your vision intact. This is called the Eternal mangekyou Sharingan."

Mito was aware of her mangekyou Sharingan though she was perplexed about the fact that she would go blind if she overused the mangekyou and she had to take the eyes of a close blood relative if she wanted to keep her vision intact. She had felt her mangekyou the day of the Uchiha massacre. She immediately did as she was told. Her mangekyou was the same as his grandfather's before he had attained the eternal mangekyou Sharingan.

Shadow Clone Izuna sternly told her, "Try to cast Tsukuyomi on me."

Mito did as she was told. She channelled chakra into her eyes. She tried to use Tsukuyomi. Itachi had done it many times. She tried hard but she was completely unable to use it.

Shadow clone Izuna understood that Tsukuyomi was not one of Mito's mangekyou's abilities.

He told her, "I don't think Tsukuyomi is one of your abilities. Thus, I think Amaterasu and Kamui are the abilities of your mangekyou Sharingan. Try to send this kunai into your Kamui time space. Concentrate on sending this kunai into a Kamui time space."

Saying so, he took a kunai and placed it on the ground. He observed it carefully for results.

Mito once again channelled her chakra into her eyes and tried to make the kunai go to another dimension. A small swirl began in the position of the kunai. It was working. The kunai was starting to go to another dimension. But the swirl stopped and only a small part of the kunai had gone to another dimension. She got sad at the fact that her Kamui didn't work perfectly.

Shadow clone Izuna looked at her face and said, "Don't worry. You did your first time better than Naruto. He wasn't even able to break the kunai in his first go. Though now, he can probably send a moving kunai into his Kamui time space and break a huge tree into half like you just broke the kunai into two parts. You will also reach that level soon."

Mito was actually celebrating at the fact that she was able to do Kamui better than Naruto at least, her first go was supposedly better than Naruto's.

Shadow clone Izuna said, "This week, we shall concentrate on your Kamui."

Mito was excited to increase the extent of her Kamui.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Tr aining Ground Zero**

Menma and Sasuke were brought here by two Shadow clones of Izuna. One of them took Sasuke to one part of Training Ground Zero and the other shadow clone took Menma to another art of Training Ground Zero.

The part of Training Ground Zero to which a Shadow Clone Izuna took Menma

Shadow Clone Izuna asked Menma, "What do you know about Shadow clones except for the fact that they take a lot of chakra?"

Menma casually said, "I don't know. Why would I know?" as though it was unnecessary to him.

Izuna hadn't been expecting anything else from Menma. He said, "Do you receive memories from your shadow clones when you use them?"

Menma was surprised. He said, "I do not remember anything of that sort."

Shadow clone Izuna made another shadow clone and called it Shadow Clone Izuna 2 and asked Menma to make his own Shadow Clone. Menma made one. Shadow clone Izuna 2 and Shadow clone Menma went to a place where the original Menma couldn't hear them. They made a bet which Menma won and then dispelled. Once they dispelled Menma jumped in happiness when he got to know that Izuna would later get him Ramen at Ichiraku Ramen. Shadow Clone Izuna didn't care about it for he knew this was inevitable as Menma would have clearly asked for Ichiraku ramen while going home.

Then Izuna said, "You see, there is a memory relay system in shadow clones. You know how to use them perfectly and keep them intact for a long time. You can also share chakra among your shadow clones." Menma was celebrating as though he didn't care about it. He perhaps listened to no other part than the memory relay system and chakra sharing.

Shadow Clone Izuna put his arm to his head and said, "Now we shall work on your Rasengan. Show me your Rasengan. Use it on the ground right over here."

Menma channelled chakra and concentrated it above his palm. The chakra started to take a spherical form. Soon it had a spherical form and Menma hit it at the ground. It formed a small crater which could be considered as a toe of some animal which was slightly bigger than a human. Menma looked up to him in a glorious way. Izuna sighed and told him, "That is not a proper Rasengan. It is too small to be called a Rasengan. The basics are the same but you need to concentrate a much more chakra for it to be called a Rasengan. Look at this," saying so, Izuna formed a rasengan in his hand. It was much bigger than Menma's. He hit it at the ground and it formed a huge crater compared to Menma's.

Shadow Clone Izuna told, "See Menma, though mine was only slightly larger, it had much more chakra than yours making a greater impact. You will have to do better than your rasengan for it to actually be called one. You need to channel more chakra into your Rasengan if you want it to be greater have a much greater impact."

Menma now put his head down in sadness. He then put his head back up and asked, "What should I do now?"

Shadow clone Izuna looked at Menma sulking and said, "You need to practice more, besides, the more you practice, the more bowls of Ramen I shall treat you to."

Menma was kind of sad but he was up to the challenge. He was getting ready to make a Rasengan when Shadow Clone Izuna said, "Use some shadow clones. You will be able to gain more experience faster."

Menma hadn't thought of it. He directly performed the hand sign for shadow clone jutsu and ten shadow clones of Menma popped up next to him.

All of them started practising the rasengan. All of a sudden, that side of Training Ground Zero became the loudest place in Konoha.

* * *

 **On the other side of Training Ground Zero**

Shadow Clone Izuna intended to teach him chidori/One Thousand Birds/Rai Kirin/Lightning Blade. But he needed to know if Sasuke had lightning Style nature so he took out a chakra paper from his pocket and asked Sasuke to channel his Chakra into it. It got divided into two equal halves, one burning down and the other getting wrinkled. Sasuke didn't know what had just happened. He asked, "Why did only half of it burn and why did the other half get wrinkled?"

Shadow Clone Izuna wasn't surprised. He said, "This means you have equal affinities for fire and lightning. The half which burned down shows your affinity for fire and the part which crumbled shows your affinity for fire and the wrinkled part shows your affinity for lightning. We will increase the strength of your fire style and lightning style over the first two weeks and in the third week; we will concentrate on something I like to call chakra armour."

Sasuke was clearly excited. He had heard of the Gondaime's Chakra armour and he was going to be taught how to do it. He had also seen Naruto do it, though it was only lightning style armour. Sasuke had never known that Naruto could do that and in a flash he had stabbed Itachi. When had he gotten so fast? Sasuke had to leave all of that and get to Naruto's level as quickly as possible. He had to be the one to kill Itachi. It had to be him. No one else would do. He had to get his revenge on Itachi for killing his mother and father. Shadow Clone Izuna said, "Hit me with the strongest fire style you know."

Right away Sasuke got as much as Chakra as he could and said, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu"

A fireball came from his mouth. Izuna was impressed. It was large for Sasuke's age. If only he had better chakra control, he could have made a much bigger fireball.

Shadow Clone Izuna said, "Sasuke, you are strong, but not strong enough. You need to work harder on your Chakra control if you ever want to get ahead of Naruto, Mito and Menma. Naruto and Menma have almost perfect Chakra control. With the amount of chakra you just used to make a fireball, Naruto can make a fireball five times bigger. Just a little more practice, and you will also be able to do so."

The words hit Sasuke as a bullet. Naruto could make a fireball five times larger than his with the same amount of Chakra. He was leagues behind Naruto. If he didn't do anything fast, he would always be leagues behind Naruto. He couldn't let that happen. He asked with determination, "What do I do for me to have perfect Chakra control?"

Shadow Clone Izuna grinned and said, "Practise. That is all you can do right now."

Sasuke was expecting a better answer than what he got, but if practising was all he could do, he would do it until he became stronger than Naruto and then go after Itachi. If practicing was all he could do, he would do it until he became stronger than Naruto. He started practising his again.

* * *

 **The same day, in the evening, Konohagakure**

Naruto, Mito, Menma and Sasuke were returning to their homes. Naruto was clearly strained. He wasn't his usual self. He was clearly acting as though he had been on the brink of death, which he had. His eyes were very drowsy. His clothes looked as though he had rolled in a mud poll, which he had incidentally done to keep himself alive when he had been attacked by few hundred kunai. Mito asked him, "What's wrong with you Naruto? Stop acting like that."

Naruto answered, "You don't know how brutal my tou-san can be when training me. I almost died today. Did you? The worst thing that ever happened to you today is probably that you had to dodge a blunt wooden Kunai. I had to send a Kunai coming at me faster than sound into my Kamui Time-Space. Did you have to do that? I had to injure my father by using Kamui when he was almost at half his top-speed. Did you have to do that? I am going to go to Ichiraku Ramen and get myself a few bowls of good-old Ramen right now. You can join if you want."

Mito was clearly shocked. Compared to the hardships Naruto had gone through that day, her training regimen was too gentle. Naruto asked, "What did tou-san make you guys do today?"

Mito answered, "Well, we practiced my Kamui skills. My first time was better than your first time. So that makes me better than huh?"

Naruto didn't quite understand her. Had she just forgotten that he could almost send a kunai faster than sound into his Kamui time-space? First times were nothing. He grunted, "Hn." Mito was quite displeased at hearing this. She angrily said, "So what if you are better than me right now? I will be better than you by the time we graduate academy."

Naruto was clearly unable to understand Mito's resolve. They were on completely different levels. She might be good but she had years to go before becoming as strong as him. He said, "I like your resolve but good luck at doing it, hn."

Mito answered angrily, "Hn." She couldn't bear this attitude of Naruto today. Maybe his training had been worse than hers but this was still no way to behave.

Naruto on the other hand just wanted to go to Ichiraku and get a good amount of Ramen and then sleep. The next day was going to be worse for Naruto and Izuna would not let Naruto finish the regimen easily. He needed rest if he were to survive the next day.

They soon reached Ichiraku. Naruto sat down and said, "Two large Miso char sui ramen."

Menma also ordered the same thing. Mito and Sasuke ordered plain Ramen.

Naruto gobbled one entire bowl of Ramn in an instant as though he had neveer had food in the past year. He looked at Menma and Sasuke and said, "You never told me what my father made the two of you do today. Tell me."

Menma enthusiastically answered, "He made me practice my Rasengan. I can land a good blow now. I can also make a good amount of shadow clones and by the way, today Ramen is on your father."

Naruto was impressed at the fact that his father would be paying for Ramen. Now he would stuff himself up as much as he wanted. This was going to be fun for him. This was his way of making his father pay up for all the hardships he went through that day to stay alive. He right away said, "Four orders of Large Miso Char Sui Ramen please."

Mito was clearly surprised at his sudden change of mood. The fact that ramen was on his father today made him want to eat as much as he wanted. A part of Mito felt that Naruto was more addicted to Ramen than Menma was.

Naruto then went along and said, "You might eventually become stronger than my father, Menma."

Menma wasn't expecting this from Naruto. He beamed in glory. Mito on the other hand had clearly lost it. She channelled Chakra into her palms and shot down Naruto big time. He was injured. He couldn't possibly believe that he had been shot down with so much force. He clearly ignored it despite his senses having told him, "Dodge it!" He had paid the price. Fortunately, his chakra reserves were huge. They would heal him soon. Mito said, "Menma can eventually become stronger than Izuna-sama but I can't become stronger than you?"

Naruto said, "He can become stronger than my father. Not stronger than me, Mito. No one will become stronger than me when I am at my peak. I will become the strongest person to have lived. Believe it! You are no exception either. Even you won't grow stronger than me. My father, yes. You will become stronger than my father. But me, you are not even close."

Mito was clearly angry. She manifested her Sharingan and then her Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto was clearly pissing her off right now. She wanted to use Kamui on him right now. Right then, Sasuke who was clearly pissed off by the fight of these two, Said, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu."

This was going to be hard for Naruto to deflect. Instead he did the best thing he could. He used Kamui on the fireball coming towards him. It instantly disappeared. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. His fireball had been undone in a flash by Naruto. Izuna who was sensing this happening form his office smiled at Naruto's quick wittedness. Had nothing been done, Izuna would just send it above the sea where it would hit the sea and then go to Ichiraku and scold these children for fighting in a place where it could harm civilians. He would still lecture the four of them but a little while later when they reached the Uchiha Clan Compound.

Meanwhile, in Ichiraku, Naruto was impressed at Sasuke's Fireball. He had improved. All four of them were on their feet. Naruto said, "First we eat. Then if you want to take this outside, I will be your guest. I cannot let this Ramen go to waste."

Menma agreed and they all sat down to continue eating. Ichiraku Teuchi let a sigh of relief.

Then Izuna appeared. He said, "Ichiraku-san, can you make a bowl of miso char Sui ramen for me?"

Ichiraku Teuchi said, "Hai Hokage sama."

Soon they all finished eating and Izuna paid for the bill. He couldn't actually believe that Naruto and Menma had each eaten thirty bowls of Large Miso Char Sui Ramen in a competition. He couldn't believe his bad luck with his money. He had to go home now with an empty wallet. He teleported the four of them back to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

 **The Uchiha Compound, Konohagakure**

The four of them were surprised that Izuna had arrived. If not they would have gone to Training Ground Three and fought it out between themselves with Naruto clearly emerging victorious. None of them could imagine anything otherwise. So either way, they were happy Izuna had come.

Izuna was clearly angry at them. Naruto actually was about to pee in his pants. Everybody was clearly scared right now. Izuna's killing intent was like none other's. When fully unleashed, it would most probably destroy all the five nations in one small blow. That was how strong Izuna was. His kids knew nothing of that but Naruto could feel a lot of chakra coming from Izuna. His chakra levels were completely different from what he had seen in the morning. Izuna was clearly angry on them.

He said, "What were you doing, fighting in a civilian populated area? You could have killed people. What is wrong with you? Mito, I thought I told you that over usage of the mangekyou Sharingan can make you go blind. And you Naruto, I thought I asked you not to run around showing off your powers. Just because you are stronger than your peers, stop acting as though you are the greatest human alive. You are extremely arrogant with that attitude. You never act like that. What was wrong today?"

Naruto couldn't believe his luck; he was being scolded this badly by his father. Izuna wasn't using any chakra to discipline them because right now if he did discipline them, they would not survive.

Naruto was clearly scared to the bone and was shivering. He knew that he was seeing what no one else was. There were over ten invisible shadow clones which only he could see using his Rinnegan. They were ready to restrain the four of them if they got some ideas. Izuna was using Limbo Jailer and the four of them would be no match for them. Izuna was taking all the precautions he possibly could.

Naruto was shivering and said, "Sorry, tou-san. I sh-shall n-n-never show off my po-po-powers again. E-e-especially in ci-civilian p-po-populated areas."

Izuna said, "Good, so you three are not going to show off your powers in civilian populated areas either. If you do you are grounded."

Saying so, Izuna disappeared. All the invisible shadow clones Naruto was seeing were also gone. Naruto fell on his knees and breathed a sigh of relief. The rest of them were extremely shocked at Naruto's behaviour. She thought that he was really scared of his father. Izuna-sama was not scary unless he looked you in the eye when he was angry. Probably Naruto saw something different using his eyes.

Menma looked at Naruto and said, "HA, despite all of your strength you can't stand up to tou-san. Look at me. I can do that while you can't. HA"

Naruto's mood suddenly changed from scared to angry. Menma got the same vibes from Naruto as he got from Izuna. He stepped back in fear.

Then almost all of a sudden his mood changed again. He said, "Ha, you can't even stand up to me when I am angry. You are talking about standing up to tou-san" and laughed and the four of them laughed and went to their respective homes.

* * *

 **A day before the beginning of the Academy, Training Ground Three, Konohagakure**

Naruto, Mito, Sasuke and Menma had assembled for the last day of their training by Izuna. From the next day, they would go to the academy which was a waste of time according t Izuna and ever since the Uchiha massacre; no one was going to be allowed to graduate from the Academy before the age of 12. The standards of the Academy had also gone far below what they were previously. The Academy also took huge amounts of time. Almost half the day was spent uselessly in the academy according to Izuna. The only reason the Academy was helpful was because it allowed you to make new friends. Else it was clearly useless, which was why Izuna had taken the leave of one month to train the four of them perfectly. Now, that one month was coming to an end. Today, they would all be testing their abilities together against him. He hoped that they would be able to keep him from sending out any jutsu, but knowing Naruto and Menma, he thought that he would be on the receiving end more than the sending end.

He said, "You four have until noon to get one of these bells from me. As you can see there are only two bells. The two which do not get any bells will neither be allowed to have lunch nor be allowed to have dinner. You will also not be allowed to have breakfast the next morning. I hope that I have made it clear to the four of you. Your time begins in three, two, one, Now."

All of them dispersed and met at the same point. Naruto said, "He wants to check our teamwork. It's best if we work together. We will all get our next three meals properly."

Sasuke arrogantly said, "You might need teamwork. I can get it by myself."

Naruto said, "Don't be arrogant Sasuke. If you are arrogant, you will end up without any food for the next 24 hours and you will make the rest of us end up in the same condition as you. I ad Mito shall make an opening and distract tou-san while you and Naruto go get the bells. It is bound to fail but it will impress my father that we are working together and might just show us sympathy at noon and permit us to have food."

Sasuke said, "Hn" and jumped and went to get the bells himself. Menma did not want to wait for Naruto, Mito and Sasuke and jumped right in front of Izuna. Izuna was not surprised at Menma's behaviour. He still needed to learn a lot about being a shinobi.

Izuna looked surprised at Menma, yet that was in his nature. He said, "What do you plan on doing coming at me like that?"

Menma said, "The others are planning on some strategy I don't understand and I clearly don't want to wait for them. So I came over her myself to take on you."

Izuna sighed and said, "Try all you want," and opened one of Jiraiya's books, 'The tales of a gusty ninja'.

Over the course of almost one month Menma had been practising nothing but the Rasengan. Just one Rasengan of his could level an entire building. That was just a normal Rasengan. He had gotten a little higher and went for the Giant Rasengan. That could probably destroy the great stone faces in just one blow. Menma did the hand sign for Shadow clone jutsu and about fifteen shadow clones of himself popped right next to him. They were all doing the Rasengan.

Menma and his shadow clones jumped at Izuna with the Rasengans about to hit Izuna. Izuna said, "Almighty push!" and all the shadow clones of Menma flew away, dispelling simultaneously. Menma couldn't believe what had just happened. All of a sudden Izuna was behind Menma in a crouched position. He said, "Fire style: One Million Years of Pain"

Naruto instantly got to know that his father was going to destroy Menma. He also had Limbo jailers restraining Menma. Naruto had to do something. Though his teleportation was not as accurate as his father's, he could save Menma. He instantly teleported Menma to a different place and Izuna's hand went through thin air. Menma did not know what had happened and concluded that Naruto must have saved him.

Izuna got up said, "Naruto, I will first take care of you, else it is going to be a pain to defeat the others with you coming in the middle all the time, now show yourself or do you want me to come to you?"

Naruto knew he was done for and told Mito, "We shall create an opening now and hope that Menma and Sasuke use that opening."

He teleported himself and Mito and teleported Naruto to where they had come from.

Naruto manifested a full chakra armour and it contained both fire style and lightning style. It had the six paths symbol on both the back and front. Izuna was impressed at Naruto's armour yet again. Over the course of the first week, he had almost perfected his Kamui and Amaterasu and could manifest a full body armour and could even do a level four Susano'o. Then he began to practise his Rinnegan abilities. He could do 'Universal Pull' and 'Almighty Push' almost perfectly. They were the easiest. He could absorb weak jutsu and pure chakra if he was in physical contact with the person whose chakra he was absorbing. He could create one Limbo Jailer. He could teleport well though he was not perfect. He could teleport anything accurate to two meters. That was good. He was extremely quick. He could create gravity and create mini moons. His Wood style had also gotten better.

Mito on the other hand had gotten close to Naruto's level of perfection of the abilities of the mangekyou Sharingan and could also do a level four Susano'o. She could do a level three Susano'o and could absorb water like the second Hokage. Her fire style was also good. It was almost a fifth as strong as Itachi's.

Naruto and Mito together did a Susano'o. This surprised Izuna. They were able to go all the way to level five together. Then an equal number of shadow clones of Naruto as the number of Limbo jailers Izuna was using appeared and a Limbo jailer of Naruto also appeared behind Izuna. Izuna did not notice this. Then all of a sudden, they attacked simultaneously and Naruto's Limbo jailer restrained Izuna y keeping him from infusing any chakra. Izuna absorbed the Limbo jailer of Naruto and hit the Susano'o head-on. Naruto was not done yet. Izuna was now open to attack. Naruto teleported Sasuke and Menma to where they were just in front of Izuna in a perfect position to dislodge Izuna.

Izuna noticed this. He saw that Naruto made use of the situation and now that Izuna's chakra was directly in contact with Naruto's the only option was to absorb the Susano'o and then teleport. The conditions gave him very little time to do so. He absorbed the Susano'o and just as Naruto's and Sasuke's foot was going to make contact with Izuna's chest, he teleported to the ground and Naruto did the same and all of them were on the ground. Sasuke had manifested a chakra armour made of lightning and fire styles, except, the chakra was in the leg and not in the arm. When both were combined, an entire limb was still his limit but if it was just one, he could do it in two limbs.

Izuna knew that he had underestimated them. All the four of them were working together. This was not going to be as easy as Izuna had expected it to be. Though he had not expected them to work together, but he had overestimated their strength when they worked together, he was sure of that. He had been expecting more than what he had received from them.

He grinned and said, "Good job catching me off guard, but I assure you, you will not catch me off guard again." Izuna thought to himself that he would not make them fast for the next twenty four hours and decided that he would get them Ramen at Ichiraku's. Naruto on the other hand tensed a little more knowing that he was done for by seeing that grin on his father's face. He remembered the mental note he had made on the first day, and it had always proved to be right.

Meanwhile, Naruto and the others were thinking that they were done for and they would have to fast for the nest twenty four hours. While they were thinking Izuna said, "Naruto, I will first take care of you. Then I shall take care of the others. You are causing troubles to me right now."

Izuna came and crouched right behind Naruto and about two Limbo Jailers were restricting everybody to where they were. They could not move. Four Limbo Jailers were restricting Naruto to his place. Izuna said, "Fire Style: One Million Years of Pain" he was about to thrust it into Naruto when all of a sudden, one Limbo Jailer of Naruto was keeping Izuna from using 'Fire Style: One Million Years of Pain' on him. Then he used as much as Chakra as he could and teleported himself to another place and did the hand sign for Shadow Clone Jutsu and twelve shadow clones of Naruto popped up right next to him. Naruto then teleported the rest of them next to him.

He said, "You will have to do better than that if you want to put me down."

Naruto wasn't easy to put down. Izuna had to agree. Izuna also couldn't use strong jutsu 'cause they were still not god enough to stop them. He said, "Well, you escaped me this time. Now escape this. Universal Pull!" Saying so, he raised his arm and manifested a lightning and fire style armour on his arm and Naruto came flying towards Izuna.

Naruto's chakra armour was no match for Izuna's. S the only thing Naruto could do now was Almighty Push. He said, "Almighty Push!" and all of sudden just before he was stabbed by Izuna's arm, he stopped and then he teleported back to where he came from. He was shivering and all of a sudden, an alarm rang and it was already noon. None of them had gotten a bell. Izuna said, "I give you half an hour more to get at least one of these bells."

Naruto took the chance and got in the same position as Izuna had gotten a few minutes ago and used all the shadow clones he had and the Limbo jailer of his to restrict Izuna's Limbo Jailers and Izuna himself with one of them hitting Izuna at a vital chakra point thus, keeping him from using any of the Rinnegan's abilities and Naruto used 'Fire Style: One Million Years of Pain' on him. But contradicting Naruto's thoughts and expectations, Izuna absorbed the jutsu and dodged it then teleported from there. He was impressed and said, "You did well Naruto but did not get the bell."

Naruto said, "Which bell? This bell?" showing the bell he had taken from Izuna just before he had teleported. Izuna was surprised. Naruto had gotten a bell form Izuna and when he checked, both the bells were gone. Naruto said, "Yeah I took both bells. I know this was supposed to be a team exercise. But we did work together, which created these openings for me to get these bells."

Izuna was not surprised. The four of them had made full use of Naruto's Rinnegan. Despite the fact that they were more or less against each other in the beginning, they had managed to catch him off guard and almost land a blow on Izuna and then Naruto had gotten the bells. Izuna knew that they didn't get the bells as a team but there was a bit of team work in them and this was enough according to Izuna.

Izuna said, "Despite the fact that only Naruto got the bells, there was a little bit of teamwork in there and for that I shall allow you to eat today's lunch, dinner and tomorrow's breakfast and dinner at Ichiraku Ramen today and it's on me. Congrats. Anyway, no more than two bowls per head. I don't wanna go bankrupt."

The four of them were clearly happy at the fact that they didn't have to fast. Now they had a few boring years at the academy to look forward to. Hopefully it wouldn't be as boring as Izuna told them it would be.

* * *

 **The next day, The Academy, Konohagakure**

Naruto, Mito, Menma and Sasuke walked in to their classrooms. Unlike a normal day, Naruto was wearing white robes with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. Menma was wearing the usual orange he loved. He had the Uzumaki symbol on the back. Mito was wearing a blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, with Sasuke also in similar fashion.

This batch was filled with clan heirs. The Yamanaka clan heiress Ino Yamanaka was there sitting with a civilian. Ino Yamanaka was wearing a purple dress all over. The girl next to her was wearing a red dress. They were probably friends. The Hyuuga clan heiress Hinata Hyuuga was also sitting with them. She was wearing a white jacket. Naruto wouldn't be wrong to call her extremely shy. The Inuzuka clan heir, Kiba Inuzuka was sitting along with the Aburame clan heir Shino Aburame. Kia was wearing a grey jacket and white shorts. He had a puppy on his head. He also had markings on his face more or less showing that he was an Inuzuka, Shino on the other hand was wearing goggles to keep his eyes from being and was wearing a grey jacket and grey trousers. The Nara clan heir Shikamaru Nara was sitting with Chouji Akimichi, the Akimichi clan heir.

Naruto went and sat along with Shikamaru and Chouji. Shikamaru asked, "Are you Naruto Uchiha, son of the Hokage ad heir to the Uchiha clan?"

Naruto laughed and said, "Well, when you say it like that it makes me feel dignified, which I clearly am not and drop that stern look from your face. Doesn't look good on you."

Shikamaru was surprised at his behaviour. Most Uchiha were rarely ever friendly. He would clearly like the friendship of a cheerful Uchiha.

Naruto soon developed a friendship with Shikamaru and Chouji and the three of them were almost as inseparable as the Ino-Shika-Cho group.

Mito on the other hand went and sat with Hinata. Mito became more or less instant friends with Hinata.

Sasuke and Menma went and sat on different desks all by themselves. Menma soon became a friend of Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba. Sasuke on the other hand stayed to himself and didn't make any friends.

Then they met their Chunin instructor, Iruka who was going to be training them.

Soon, Naruto, Mito, Menma and Sasuke figured that Academy was even more boring than Izuna had told them. The only Ninjutsu that was taught was the henge/transformation and Bunshin/Clone. Nothing was taught about chakra control. The only thing that was taught about genjutsu was how it worked. Taijutsu was taught as physical education in the Academy. They usually sparred and clan heirs were pit against civilians in which clan heirs usually won. The only interesting spar would be between Sasuke and Naruto with both of them using interceptor fist and nothing else. Neither used any Ninjutsu whatsoever because they knew that Naruto would emerge victorious. Despite Sasuke being levels lower than Naruto in almost everything else, his Interceptor Fist was just as good as Naruto's. That was a true spar. What the others did was just a small hop compared to Naruto and Sasuke's spar.

During the Academy years, Naruto would usually just send a Shadow Clone to Academy and train by the Uchiha Shrine. Menma usually didn't care and slept at the Academy and usually got disciplined for it. Mito didn't care and just sent a shadow clone to academy and read old scrolls and some novels. Sasuke just went to Academy and came back and then trained.

Over the years, Naruto and Sasuke had a horde of girls behind each of them. Naruto's fan girls were led by Ino Yamanaka. Naruto had lost count of how many times she had tried to get close to him. She might have been attractive but she was clearly not his type. Sasuke's fan girls were led by Sakura Haruno. Naruto couldn't believe that someone could be as loud as she was.

Mito also had her own fan club. She was clearly attractive. Naruto only saw her as a sister but few people knew that he would feel in a completely different way towards her in a few years. Her fan club was led by Inuzuka Kiba who had asked her out over fifty times during the Academy years all of which she had turned down in an ice cold manner. So much so that she got the nickname 'The New Ice Queen of Konoha'.

Menma on the other hand was clearly avoided by most of the girls except Hinata and Mito.

Naruto knew that if Menma showed his full strength, all the girls would leave Sasuke and go behind him. He didn't know why they avoided him. Nevertheless, he was still popular because he was the brother/friend of Naruto and was also respected for his strength among the boys of the class.

* * *

 **Three Year Time Lapse**

 **The Hokage's office, Konohagakure**

It was now three years since the Uchiha clan massacre. Naruto rarely ever went to the Academy. Menma's pranks on the other hand had gone up tenfold. Thanks to him, the Hyuuga were the laughing stock of the village and were also the reason Izuna was more or less bankrupt right now. Luckily he hadn't taken any loans to repay the Hyuuga else he would have been in more debt than Lady Tsunade, and she was known as the Legendary Sucker for gambling. He would be really happy if Menma stopped his pranks. Thanks to Menma, the Hyuuga Compound was now called the 'Fortress of Death' with no one being allowed close to it without permission of the Hyuuga patriarch but yet Menma had pulled off pranks against them. Once he had gone so far that they started using the harshest jutsu of Eight Trigrams against him. He still managed to prank them big. This earned him the name 'God of all Pranksters'. He became a legend among all students (all boys and a few girls). After this, a few girls stopped going behind Sasuke and went behind him but he was clearly not interested in that kind of thing. Though Menma didn't understand why Hinata still went behind him even though the Hyuuga were the butt of most of his jokes. Menma had also become much stronger over the years. He could level the Hokage tower with his Rasengan but after that, his chakra would be depleted though in just a few years, his chakra would be so much more than what he had right now. Naruto could do a level five Susano'o now and had almost perfected the abilities of his Rinnegan. Mito could do a level four Susano'o and was almost as good as the Nidaime Hokage with water style and she would be just as good if not for her not having a lot of Chakra. Sasuke's fire style was a third as strong as Itachi's and would be just as strong as Itachi's if he had more chakra. All in all, Naruto, Menma, Mito and Sasuke were going to be strong Shinobi.

Izuna felt that Naruto was old enough to know the truth about the Uchiha clan massacre and that Itachi was not really responsible for the clan massacre. He sensed that Naruto had actually gone to Academy toady. He might want to discuss something with Shikamaru. Naruto had been to the Uchiha shrine the previous day and read the Shrine for the first time. He probably wanted to discuss more about it with Shikamaru. Anyway, Izuna had to discuss something more important with Naruto and he teleported.

* * *

 **The Academy, Konohagakure**

Izuna had teleported directly to the class in which Naruto was studying. The students were astounded at this. Iruka bowed down and asked, "What brings you here Hokage sama?"

Izuna politely said, "I would like to borrow Naruto for a while. Naruto, leave a shadow clone here and come with me."

Naruto did as he was told and left with Izuna as they both teleported to a different location. Most people were stunned at this. Naruto's fan girls just cheered at the fact that he could do a jonin level Ninjutsu. His friends weren't surprised all. They knew that he was really good but they didn't know just how good he was. No one knew just how good he was. Even Izuna just knew a range for his strength-at least as strong as the Sandaime, weaker than himself.

Iruka was surprised and said, "Anyways, lets continue with our class."

* * *

 **Izuna's house, Uchiha Clan Compound, Konohagakure**

Izuna smiled and said, "You actually went to the Academy today. I can't believe you. You rarely ever go to the Academy. What compelled you to go this time?"

Naruto started sweating all over. He said, "What? I always go to academy. Why would I not?" He did not want to be discovered.

Izuna frowned and said, "Naruto, don't you for a moment think you can fool me. You always send a shadow clone to Academy and train at home. If I were in your position, I would also have done the same thing. Anyways, I need to tell you something important."

Naruto had been surprised that he was discovered. He had been using Level three seals to keep himself from being discovered. When he didn't go to the Academy he would practise Fuuinjutsu/Sealing with Mito and they had scaled up to level four sealing till now. They were almost as good as Kakashi in sealing. Naruto eventually wanted to become a sealer greater than the Yondaime who was said t have been able to put a seal wherever his chakra was connected to him. He was hailed as the greatest sealer of his era.

Naruto didn't think that it would be possible for anyone to discover him, but his father had once again shown that he was stronger than Naruto had expected and discovered him. He dropped the act and said, "Yeah, I didn't go to the academy ever except for today. Don't tell anyone."

Instead of going to the Academy, he would go to the Uchiha shrine and practise his jutsu. Yesterday was still the first day he had actually read the Shrine, though it didn't contain anything he did not know. It did say something about tow opposites working together to create everything. Naruto had assumed that it meant that Yin and Yang working together created everything. It also said that the Shrine had been placed there by Rikudo Sennin-Hagoromo Otsutsuki and was written by him. Naruto needed to know who this Hagoromo Otsutsuki was.

Izuna then became emotionless and said, "I need to tell you the truth of the Uchiha massacre."

Naruto was shocked at what he was hearing. 'The truth about the Uchiha massacre' Naruto didn't know what to make of it. He said, "I already know what happened. Itachi cracked under the pressure he was put on and then massacred the clan then joined the mercenary group Akatsuki. There is nothing else to it."

Izuna grunted and said, "You know nothing of the clan massacre. What you know is just a hoax created by the elders and leaders of the village to keep the village from breaking into civil war. The real story is a huge secret guarded by us leaders of the village. Itachi did not panic under pressure and massacre the clan because of that."

Naruto was angry at his father right now. The room was somehow flooded with killing intent. He said, "So, you forgave Itachi for killing off mother. That is why he is still alive." Naruto was boiling with rage. How could his father have forgiven Itachi for killing his mother?

Izuna, to counter Naruto's killing intent flooded the room with his own by angrily saying, "Itachi did not kill your mother, neither did he kill Shisui nor did he take Shisui's eyes."

Naruto couldn't believe what his father was saying. He let go of the killing intent and the anger and said, "What do you mean?"

Izuna also let g o the anger and killing intent and said, "I mean exactly what I said. Itachi didn't kill your mother. It is a person who calls himself Madara Uchiha. I can't track him. But once he gets in range for me to teleport to him, he will be dead. As for Shisui, he committed suicide after being badly injured by then elder of village and current SS criminal, Danzo Shimura. He also has the Rinnegan which he gained by stealing Mangekyou Sharingan and grafting the cells of Hashirama Senju into himself. Danzo stole one eye of Shisui and Shisui gave his other eye for protection to Itachi then committed suicide by falling down the Final Valley. Danzo then had Itachi massacre the clan. I shall tell you this, had Itachi not done so, I myself would have massacred everyone myself."

Naruto was more than shocked at what he was hearing.

Izuna said, "The reason why Itachi massacred the clan is much more complicated. The Uchiha were planning a coup de tat to take command over the village and rebel against me. A secret society within the Uchiha formed with hatred rising due to many suspicions placed on them. Their demands were exorbitant. If I agreed to them, the village would break in to civil war against the Uchiha and me leading to a Fourth Great Shinobi War. If I did not agree to their demands, they would take control by force which would again lead to civil war then again leading to the Fourth Great Shinobi war for control of Konoha. I initially wanted to do something to save my Uchiha brethren but it soon dawned upon me that in the current situation, getting rid of the clan was the only viable option."

Naruto said in a depressed tone, "There is always a way to save everyone."

Izuna also let his motions leak. He said, "Not always. You will understand later. This time clearly there was no chance to save everyone. Had Minato lived, there would be a chance of doing so, but not now."

Naruto said, "I understand why Itachi massacred the clan but he is a criminal because he joined the Akatsuki."

Izuna smiled and said, "He is actually a spy inside the Akatsuki for Konoha. I was the one who gave him that mission."

Naruto was shocked at what he was hearing.

Izuna then said, "You only know this because you are an Uchiha. You will not reveal anything from what you heard to anybody else. Not even your closest friends or siblings."

Naruto said, "I won't reveal it to anyone."

Izuna said, "Good. It might be a lot to take in, but what I told you is the truth. The truth is never simple and always harsh. We have to live with it. Now off you go to the Academy."

Izuna teleported Naruto to the academy and rested in peace and went back to his office to take care of paperwork sitting in his office.

* * *

 **Two Year Time Lapse**

 **The day of Graduation Exam**

It was time for graduation from the Academy. The exams were to be held that day. All of them were asked to write a written exam first. Most of them passed easily. Menma had barely passed.

Then it was turn for the projectile skills exams. Naruto and Mito got a perfect score of 20 on 20. Sasuke got a good seventeen on twenty and Naruto achieved 15 on 20 being a few of the best scores. Then the Ninjutsu skills were tested. Everybody was asked to do the henge and the Bunshin no Jutsu.

Everyone did it easily. Naruto henged into Madara Uchiha. All of the youngsters mistook him for a transformation into Izuna but Iruka understood that it was Madara. There were differences between Madara and Izuna. He was surprised. He was thinking why Naruto did that. Nevertheless, Naruto then transformed back to himself. He was very tall for his age. He was now almost as tall as Madara and even looked a lot like Madara in his peak. Everyone was just pissed thinking that he had just transformed to make him a few centimeters taller and make his hair a little more unkempt. They didn't like the fact that he just made himself taller and he could pass easily. He then did Bunshin. About fifty Bunshin popped around. Everyone was surprised. They all popped and Naruto passed. He took his head band and took a place. Sasuke soon followed and did the same, but he henged into his father. Soon Mito came to finish her exam. She henged into the ideal form of herself which she wanted for and she got a lot of cheers from the boys. She then completed the bunshin, took her head band and moved ahead.

Menma then came and did the henge. He henged into something that gave Iruka the biggest nose bleed in his life. Menma transformed back and did the hand sign for the Kage Bunshin and a few shadow clones of himself popped up next to him. Iruka was surprised. He didn't know that Menma could do the Kage Bunshin. He passed Menma and Menma was now a genin.

* * *

The same day night, in the Uchiha Clan Compound

Mizuki who had been one of the judges of the graduation exam had come by to visit Menma. Menma just came and when he saw Mizuki he said, "Sensei, what are you doing here?"

Mizuki said, "I just wanted to talk to you. Can you come to the forest with me?"

Menma said, "Fine."

They soon reached the forest when Mizuki said, "Now, I shall kill you and then take revenge on Konoha."

Menma was shocked. He hadn't seen this coming. He asked, "Why do you want to kill me?"

Mizuki said, "How would you know? You monster Fox! No one has yet told you. Of Course, this all makes sense.. No one would tell you what you really are you monster fox. You are the Nine-tailed Fox which attacked the village twelve years ago and killed everybody. You are nothing but a monster."

Right then Izuna appeared. He said, "You have said and done enough damage. I shall not allow you to do anymore damage Menma."

Mizuki stood in shock. All of a sudden, he felt many people binding him. Izuna manifested the Chidori and stabbed Mizuki with it. He said, "You are the true monster here Mizuki"

Mizuki collapsed with a lot of blood flowing from his body. Izuna turned towards Menma and said, "You don't need to worry Menma. You are no monster. I intended to tell you this once you were completely ready to take on the Kyubi, but since you already know, I shall tell you this, the Kyubi is no demon either. He has been through the same treatment you received by the villagers by everyone and all the time. He is just a misunderstood person not unlike you were misunderstood by everyone in the village."

Menma took all of that in. He was crying right now.

Somewhere deep down the Kyubi was also listening to this. He could also not believe that Izuna who was the grandson of Madara Uchiha thought of him this way. The Kyubi hoped that the tailed beasts might at last get some respect if Izuna wanted that. Izuna did remind the Kyubi of the sage of Six Paths. He thought he would never meet another person like that ever, but Izuna was just like that, and he intended to turn Menma into a person who would bring peace to the tailed beasts. But the Kyubi thought that even Izuna was just a person who was here for his power like everyone was. He was after all the grandson of Madara Uchiha. He would never expect anything good from the progeny of Madara Uchiha. He hoped that at least he would be able to get out of Menma by giving him his Chakra. Yes, that was what he would do until he got out and exact revenge on Izuna.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Tell me if you like the pace at which I am going and it is my humble request for you to leave comments on the story if you read this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto and Naruto Shipuuden are owned by TV Tokyo and Pierrot Studios and Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **The Day after Graduation exam, The Uchiha Clan Compound, Konohagakure**

Naruto had just woken up. He had become a genin yesterday and he was to be put into a team the next day. If anything, he was sure that he would be put under Kakashi Hatake's wing. According to his father, Kakashi was one of the two strongest ninja in the village and the only person in the village who could beat him was Izuna. Kakashi was known as Copy Ninja Kakashi and Kakashi of the Sharingan by people outside the village. His lightning style could only be rivalled by Izuna, Naruto and jonin or higher Kumo shinobi. His fire style was as good as Itachi's. His water style was just as good as if not better than Kirigakure shinobi. His earth and wind style were also almost unrivalled. According to Naruto, he was the only person fit to train him.

Today, Naruto was going to get himself a long-blade made of chakra metal. That would be a perfect extension to his skills and body when he was fighting. Then he would persuade Izuna to show him a genjutsu of the best wielders of swords in history, copy them using his Rinnegan and become one of the best swordsmen in history himself. That was what he was going to do that day. He went to his bathroom, took a shower, came out and then put on a black shirt without the Uchiha crest and a black pant. His hair was spiky as usual.

He came out of his house and was about to go to the weapon's shop to get him a long blade when a Shuriken just crossed him. He was not dumb and caught it with his arm and turned around to see Mito. He frowned and said, "Why did you shoot a Shuriken at me?"

Mito just laughed and said, "'Cause you can dodge it, loser. Anyways, are you ever going to submit your form for becoming a shinobi?"

Naruto blinked in surprise. Which form was she talking about? He said, "What form?"

Mito sighed as though she this was regular and replied, "Your identification form you idiot!"

Naruto was shocked and screamed in anguish. He shivered and asked, "When is the last date to submit it?"

Mito smiled and replied, "Today."

Naruto regained his calm posture and said, "Looks like my sword will have to wait. Have you submitted your form, Mito?"

Mito said, "Of course I have. I did so yesterday."

Naruto said, "Well, I be going right now," and jumped to go to the Hokage tower.

* * *

 **The Hokage tower, Konohagakure**

Naruto went to the top and got himself a picture where he met Menma. Menma had dressed himself in an extremely comical way for his identification picture. Naruto laughed and sighed to himself. Then the both of them went to submit their forms.

Upon entering the Hokage's room, they saw that the Sandaime was seated on the chair and Izuna was nowhere to be found. Naruto asked, "Sandaime-sama, I mean no offence, but where is my father?"

The Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi just sat there. He said, "He is on a long term paper work duty. For a small while, I will be in this office." He had a slight smile on his face. He was wearing the common Hokage Robes. The room was filled with no one else except for Iruka.

The Sandaime spoke, "So, have you boys come to submit your forms?"

Both Naruto and Menma said, "Yes!"

Sarutobi said, "Fine I will take Naruto's first."

Naruto went ahead and gave his form. It had his picture. It then had-

 ** _Name: Uchiha Naruto_**

 ** _Father: Uchiha Izuna_**

 ** _Mother: Uchiha Kyokyuyu_**

 ** _Grandfather: Uchiha Tajima_**

 ** _Great-grandfather: Uchiha Madara_**

 ** _Age: 12 years_**

Sarutobi said, "Well, as of now, Naruto, you are a full fledged Konoha shinobi."

Naruto had a strong grin on his face. He was happy. He hoped that the first mission of his team would be A or at least B ranked. He had no clue that he would get at best, a D ranked mission first.

Sarutobi then took Menma's form. He was shocked at the picture. He said, "Menma, for the third time, take a picture by which people can recognize you. This is your identity!"

To that Menma used his Sexy Jutsu and transformed into a goddess in the Sandaime's eyes and said, "You want me to take a picture like this?"

The Sandaime's nose started bleeding in a stream. Then Menma transformed back.

Naruto saw the form when the Sandaime handed it over to Menma. Naruto laughed like he had never laughed before. Menma had taken a picture with paint all over his face. Menma frowned at that.

Naruto accompanied Menma for another picture where Naruto forced Menma to take a picture in his normal look.

They then came back to give Menma's form. The Sandaime said, "Finally, Menma. You give a proper picture. For that I am very grateful."

The form had:

 ** _Name: Uzumaki Menma_**

 ** _Father: Uchiha Izuna_**

 ** _Mother: Uchiha Kyokyuyu_**

 ** _Grandfather: Uchiha Tajima_**

 ** _Great-grandfather: Uchiha Madara_**

 ** _Age: 12 years_**

Then from a door came a young boy with a kunai in his hand ready to strike. He headed towards the Sandaime. He said, "Old man! Today I shall defeat you and become the Roku-daime Hokage!"

The boy who just said that was young. He was also short. He was wearing a yellow shirt and a white short pant. He was wearing a helmet over his head.

Just as he said that, he slipped on his own clothes and fell down. The Sandaime said, "Forgive me for this scene. This is my grandson Konohamaru."

Upon hearing this, Konohamaru looked at Naruto and Menma and said, "You two! You must be the one who made me slip."

All of a sudden, Izuna entered the room. He was wearing the Hokage cape and a black t-shirt below. He was also wearing shorts. He had come casually to work that day. His hair was worse than ever. HE had been putting stamps and checking every file for the past three days and he was bored. He had not even returned home.

He looked at Konohamaru and said, "Another attempt in one day! Did you slip again Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru made an angry-ish face and said, "I didn't slip on my own." Izuna laughed slightly and said, "Anyways, Naruto, you are coming with me."

Naruto was surprised. After all these days, and today of all days his father wanted to meet him. He wanted to buy a longsword.

Naruto followed Izuna out as they made their way to Training Ground Three.

Konohamaru still had the sad look on his face. Just then another shinobi entered the room. He was wearing completely black clothes. He was a jounin. He was wearing a bandana over his head and was wearing black sunglasses. He was none other than Konohamaru's tutor, Ebisu. He looked at Konohamaru and said, "Honourable grandson of the Sandaime, you must come with me to train right now." He then saw Menma. He was extremely angry at looking at his face. He was thinking of Menma as nothing but a monster. Just then Konohamaru went up to Menma and said, "You! You are the one who made me fall down. What did you do?" Menma said angrily, "I didn't make you fall down idiot." Saying so, he picked up Konohamaru and was about to punch him when Konohamaru said, "I am the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage Hit me if you want." Menma got angry and hit him even harder. He said, "I don't care of any of those and besides, I am the son of the Gondaime Hokage." Saying so, he walked out. Konohamaru followed him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Training Ground Three, Konohagakure**

Izuna smiled and said, "I need to give you something important."

Naruto was kind of excited. He was hoping for some kind of new jutsu. Izuna then used Kamui and brought a longsword. It was made of Chakra metal. It was 150 cm long in total and 4cm wide. Naruto himself was only 155cm tall. Its blade was 125 cm and the hilt and the hilt was itself 25cm long. It was long by all standards. It was a double edged sword. Its edges were just 0.001 mm thick, i.e. it was very sharp and it could cut through almost all weapons. It was just 0.1mm thick in the centre. It had a diamond in centre of its crossguard *****. It could basically absorb any chakra from its user and amplify it. The hilt's grip ****** was made of extremely strong chakra metal and was covered by chakra enhanced leather for better grip. The hilt's pommel ******* was lighter than the usual long blade pommel for enhanced speed. The blade itself didn't have a fuller, to have more speed. The central ridge ***4** was the thickest part with the thickness of 0.1 mm. At the end the blade was streamlined for the last ten cm and the point was very sharp. The blade was also chakra enhanced for more strength and durability, so even a very strong battle hammer wouldn't be able to break it even when the sword was at its weakest. It was very light weighing only 10g, including the hilt and the blade, with the hilt itself weighing 8grams. The scabbard had two seals on the front end- one at the bottom and one at the top. The sword had a seal on the back end and had the symbols of all the five elemental chakra types engraved on it in gold.

* * *

Crossguard*- On a sword, the crossguard, or cross-guard, also known as quillons, is a bar of metal at right angles to the blade, placed between the blade and the hilt.

The hilt's grip ****-** The grip is the handle of the sword.

The hilt's pommel *****-** The pommel is an enlarged fitting at the top of the handle.

* * *

Then Izuna brought out a scabbard from his Kamui. It was golden in colour with the ends in silver. They had only been painted gold but they were made of chakra metal as well. The thickness of the scabbard, excluding the hollow part for the sword, was more than the thickness of the sword being 1mm thick along the central ridge and 0.08mm thick along the edges on the outside. Naruto was seeing it excitedly. He wanted that sword at all costs.

Izuna said with pride, "This sword was made by my father, Tajima Uchiha. As you know, he breathed his last peacefully last year and he wanted me to give this sword to you when you were ready. That was his last wish. That is why I am going to give you this double edged longsword. My father gave this to me when I was about fifteen years old, more or less five years before the third Great Shinobi War. He made it himself after the First Great Shinobi War. This has been made up of Chakra metal and chakra enhanced materials. There is no weapon in the world that can break it. It can cut through almost anything without a problem. This diamond over here is a rare object. It enhances the chakra he user pours into the hilt of the sword before it reaches the blade. Wielding this blade is extremely difficult. In case you want to beat your opponent without breaking his weapon, you should fight without removing the scabbard. The scabbard itself is as good as a normal sword. Never remove the scabbard unless completely necessary. By pouring in chakra, you can make the edges even sharper. The name this sword this sword has earned is **Kami no Ken/God's Sword and Shi no ken/Death's sword** due to the strength and sharpness of the unsheathed sword and that nobody, but its users, who has seen it unsheathed has ever survived. There are two seals on the scabbard. Upon using the seal on the bottom, both the scabbard and the sword get sealed off. Upon using the top seal only the scabbard gets sealed off so that you can use it unsheathed. The sword has one seal on the back using which the sword gets sheathed. I will give this sword to you when and only when I deem that you are ready." Saying so, He sealed it off.

Naruto's face had lit up during Izuna's speech but upon hearing the last sentence, his face drooped down. He looked at Izuna and asked, "When will I be ready?"

Izuna smiled and said, "I will deem you ready if you show me that your Katon, Raiton, Suiton, Daton, Fuuton and Mokuton is at least as good as mine."

Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor. He asked in surprise, anguish and fear, "As good as yours?"

Izuna looked up, folded his left arm, put his right hand on his chin as though he was thinking and said, "Yeah, as good as mine." Then he grinned.

Naruto said in fear, "I guess I shall wait for a few years in that case." He smiled and tried to retreat but his father said, "If you don't try today, I shall never give this sword to you till my death and I have a long time before my death."

Naruto gulped. He said, "Well, I shall try."

Izuna smiled and said, "In that case, show me your best jutsu. I shall not use any jutsu except absorption by my Rinnegan. At the end, I shall give back all the chakra I have absorbed in a similar fashion to test your Rinnegan's absorption skills. I shall ask you to do a few jutsu. If I am satisfied with them, I shall give you this sword." Izuna was in fact doing this to see exactly how strong Naruto was. He knew Naruto was ready to wield it, but he wanted to know his strength right now.

Naruto was surprised and very happy that they wouldn't Ninjutsu spar. But for his father to be satisfied, it would take a lot of strength.

Izuna said, "First Mokuton. Grow a few trees and homes in one shot and destroy all of them in one shot using Great Fireball."

Naruto was astounded. Grow a few trees and homes simultaneously. If he was going to be asked to do this kind of stuff, he might never ever succeed. He still did not want to give up and used his Mokuton and gave rise to fifty new trees and eighty basic wooden houses. He then said, "Katon: Gokakyuuno Jutsu!" and released a huge fireball which barely managed to destroy all of them.

Izuna smiled. This test would give him information. He had underestimated Naruto. Izuna said, "Susanoó and Great Wood Dragon or Wood Golem combination." Naruto first manifested a great wood dragon and then his Susanoó around it. He de-materialized it instantly. Izuna was not surprised. He had thought that Naruto could do this. He then said, "Give a perfect lightning, fire armour." Naruto obeyed and manifested a chakra armour made up of lightning and fire chakra.

Izuna wasn't surprised at all. He looks at Naruto and said, "Now one by one, do your best Daton, Suiton and Fuuton Ninjutsu, then if I am satisfied I shall give you the sword."

Naruto was extremely happy. The test was way easier than he expected from his father. He immediately did Great Wind Breakthrough, Great Water Dragon and an extremely strong Earth Wall.

Izuna clapped. He now knew Naruto's strengths better. He unsealed the sword and gave it to Naruto. He then said, "Over the next two months, whenever I am free and you are not on a mission, I shall train you properly on how to use this sword." He then unsealed another sword. This one was a little longer. Its scabbard was made up of Chakra enhanced Diamond. He said with the utmost pride, "This is my own sword, which I created myself in the third Great War. The only difference between that and mine is that wherever there is gold in that sword, there is diamond and gold instead of silver. It also has many engravings on it. This sword is called the **Kami no Kirá/ Killer of the Gods**. Well, that is the name given to it anyway. I didn't name it. I shall train you with this. Eventually, I will give this sword to you as well, but first you need to master that one. From tomorrow on you shall be present in Training Ground 44 where I shall train you in kenjutsu personally. You won't be taking any important missions for some time. Be there early in the morning. Now I need to go. Bring me a change of clothes from home. And don't ever unsheathe it. The sword is a forbidden sword. There is a reason why they are called Kami no Ken and Kami no Kirá." Saying so, he handed the Kami no Ken to Naruto and teleported to the Hokage tower. Naruto looked at the sword pride in his face. He had wanted a normal sword and he had gotten the sword of gods. He sealed of the scabbard unsheathing the sword. It looked glorious and shone even more in the midday sun. Despite Izuna's warnings, in slight excitement, he passed a little lightning chakra into the sword, as much as chakra needed for a minute D-Rank lightning jutsu. All of a sudden, the sword was filled with chakra. Almost enough to take down the entire village of Konoha, and that much from just a little chakra which a D-Rank Raiton Ninjutsu would use up. The sword had suddenly become much heavier, due to the huge amount of chakra it contained. The sword which had weighed 10g before now weighed almost 100kilotons. Naruto was barely able to lift it. Naruto was astounded. No wonder this was called the sword of gods. He absorbed the chakra again and it gave back enough to destroy an entire nation. For a second there, he felt that he was burning with chakra and he had nowhere to let it go. For a few seconds, he was brighter than the sun! Then he just discharged all the chakra in small amounts of lightning chakra through the ground like discharge of electricity. This sword of gods was unbelievable. He could not even imagine the strength of the Kami no Kirá. Soon, he would wield the Kami no Kirá himself and make a sword stronger than that for himself.

He sheathed the sword and sealed it off so that he wouldn't cause troubles for anyone. He turned around started going towards his home. Izuna had asked him for a change of clothes. He teleported out of there in an instant.

* * *

 **The Hokage Tower, half an hour later, Izuna's office, Konohagakure**

Naruto came to Izuna's office and knocked. Izuna sleepily answered, "Come in."

Naruto slowly opened the door and went in to see Izuna almost sleeping and sleep-stamping all the paper work. Naruto looked surprised at best. Izuna looked up and said, "Give me the clothes." He got up and came to Naruto, took the clothes and changed them almost instantly. The clothes were very similar to what he was wearing before. He then looked serious and was no longer sleepy. He went from extremely sleepy to extremely angry. He told Naruto, "Why did you unsheathe the sword? Did I not tell you to not unsheathe it unless it was completely necessary?"

Naruto raised his hands up as though he was surrendering and said, "I was just curious. Hehe. You should be able to forgive a curious boy right?"

Izuna frowned and said, "NO. You should not open a forbidden weapon just out of curiosity. There is a reason why the swords are called what they are called. I think you now know why they are called that." Naruto shook his head up and down vigorously and said, "Yes. I know why." Izuna then said, "You are not going to utter a single word about these swords to anyone else."

Izuna went back to his desk and started to take care of the paperwork. Naruto left the Hokage tower to go back to the Uchiha clan compound. He was going to practice sealing now.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on the streets of Konoha**

Menma was walking along the streets of Konoha and making his way to Ichiraku Ramen. He was extremely annoyed by someone following him. He turned around to see who it was. As soon as he turned around he saw Konohamaru. He angrily went to where he was hiding and pulled him out, punched him on the head and said, "You aren't fooling anyone here. It's obvious that you are following me. Give the act up."

Konohamaru made a smug look on his face and told, "No wonder you caught me. You are the only person fit to teach me. I will let you be my boss. Will you please teach me the Sexy jutsu using which you defeated the old man?"

Konohamaru asked again, "Please… Please….."

Menma was surprised he agreed to it. It wasn't like he had something important to do anyway. He looked at Konohamaru and said, "I shall teach you the jutsu but can you learn?"

Konohamaru nodded. Menma said, "In that case, first of all, this jutsu is a henge. You henge into a sexy lady. So, the most important part is to be able to visualize a proper image and to use it for the henge."

* * *

 **A few hours later, in a park, Konohagakure**

Konohamaru had mastered the sexy jutsu after a long time. Menma had gotten into a lot of trouble while teaching Konohamaru. They were now resting. Menma bought a few cans of cool drinks so that they could drink it to quench their thirst.

Menma asked him, "By the way, why do go after your grandfather all the time?"

Konohamaru answered, "My grandfather named me Konohamaru after the ancient name of the village- Konoha. Though everyone knows my name, no one calls me by it. When someone is talking about me, or calling me, I am just the honorable grandson of the Hokage to them. Nobody sees me as me. That is why I am going after the Hokage title."

Menma could somewhat sympathize with Konohamaru. Everyone except those close to him only saw him as the Kyubi and nothing else. In their eyes, he was just a monster fox.

Menma said, "Baka! Who would acknowledge a brat like you? The Hokage title is not something a little brat can take for himself. If it were child's play, then everyone would be Hokage. If you want to be Hokage so badly, then…"

Konohamaru was infuriating right now. He said in rage, "THEN WHAT?!"

Menma smirked and said, "You've got to beat me first."

* * *

 **The Hokage Tower, The Sandaime's office**

The Sandaime Hiruzen was worried about Konohamaru. That attempt had been the twentieth on that day. He was worried that Konohamaru would try to learn the sexy jutsu from Menma Just then Izuna came into his office. He looked more emotionless than ever. He said, "Sandaime sama, I sense Danzo in the fire Nation as well as Orochimaru. The two of them have entered the Fire Nation at the same time. It seems very fishy to me. I think the two of them might be working together. Though I cannot pinpoint Danzo, I can pinpoint Orochimaru. He is a few hundred miles to the north of here."

The Sandaime was surprised. He got up from his desk instantly and said, "In that case, we will have to apprehend him right now."

Izuna said, "No, Sandaime sama. If he is really working with Danzo, Orochimaru's apprehension will only alert him will give him more time to escape from us. So I think that it is better for us to leave him be for now until we get solid proof upon his current standing and transactions with Danzo. If we get proof that his appearance in the Fire Nation is not related to Danzo, we can apprehend him instantly. Else we shall have to wait for their plans to unfold so that we can get a stronghold on Danzo."

The Sandaime thought for a while and said, "You are right, but if we let Orochimaru run loose, who knows what he might do. I say we send an ANBU squad to spy on him, at least for minimum safety."

Izuna sighed. He said, "You really think Orochimaru and Danzo won't notice ANBU?"

The Sandaime said, "Then what do you suggest that we should do now?"

Izuna said, "The best thing we can do now is to increase security around the village and do our best to make sure that Orochimaru doesn't enter the village."

The Sandaime said, "Seems like a tangible option. We can try it out."

* * *

 **A park in Konohagakure**

Menma had just told Konohamaru that he'd have to beat him first for the Hokage title. Just then, Ebisu, Konohamaru's tutor arrived on the scene. He saw Menma and angrily thought, "Demon Kid" about Menma and stared at Menma angrily. Menma was thinking why everyone always saw with only those eyes. They either stared at him like that or acted as if he didn't even exist.

Ebisu shushined down and looked at Konohamaru. He said, "Young Master, We need to go home now."

Konohamaru angrily screamed, "I AM GOING TO BEAT THAT OLD GEEZER AND GET THE HOKAGE TITLE! SO DON'T GET IN MY WAY!"

Ebisu got up and calmly said, "A Hokage must be well thought in every aspect of being a shinobi. To become Hokage, you must first master one thousand skills... Huh" He was stopped by Konohamaru who said, "Henge!"

Ebisu saw in surprise as Konohamaru transformed into a sexy girl. Ebisu's jaw dropped to the ground. He screamed as he did so. Konohamaru screamed in surprise, "WHAT?! IT DIDN'T WORK?"

Ebisu screamed as his cheek became red out of lust, "WH... WH... WHAT A PERVERTED SKILL! I AM A GENTLEMAN. THIS WON'T WORK ON ME!"

Ebisu started pulling Konohamaru. He said, "YOUNG MASTER, IF YOU HANG AROUND TRASH LIKE HIM, YOU WILL BECOME STUPID YOURSELF. JUST DO WHAT I SAY! I AM YOUR SHORTCUT TO BECOMING HOKAGE! NOW YOU MUST GO HOE!"

Konohamaru said, "Let me go now!"

Menma said, "Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ebisu was surrounded by Menma Shadow Clones.

Ebisu smirked and said, "Hehehe. You really think you can get me with that. Hahahahahahahaha. I am not like that weak Mizuki. I am an Elite Tutor. You will never get me with that."

Menma laughed and said, "What did you just say? Hahahaha. Look at this and tell me the same thing. Henge!"

Instantly, all of them did the sexy jutsu. Ebisu was now surrounded by sexy girls. His nose bled so much that he was ejected from that place and he flew about ten meters and fell head first. The Sandaime who was seeing this thought, "He combined the Kage Bunshin and Sexy jutsu. What a stupid Jutsu! If Jiraiya had been in the place of Ebisu he'd probably have been in heaven right now. Perhaps the same can be said about Izuna. Even I would have fallen for it."

Meanwhile, Menma transformed back to himself and all of his shadow clones dispelled. He said, "I call this one Harem Jutsu."

Konohamaru exclaimed, "Whoa BOSS! You defeated my tutor. Now all I want is for people to know me by my own name-" He was interrupted by Menma who hit him on the head. Menma told him, "This is the HOKAGE title we are talking about. It is the title of the strongest shinobi of the village. If you want a title like the Hokage, there won't be any shortcuts whatsoever. So you'd better prepare yourself."

Konohamaru said, "Huh, stop lecturing me like you know everything. I am not going to let you be my boss now. FROM NOW ON, WE ARE RIVALS!"

Menma said, "Sorry, but starting tomorrow, I am going to be a full fledged shinobi and I will be going on missions very often and I shall soon become Hokage. But one day, we shall fight for the title of Hokage and I'll be looking forward to it, Konohamaru."

Konohamaru was very happy that someone had finally acknowledged him for who he was and his face lit up in glory.

* * *

 **A book store in Konohagakur** **e**

Menma was about to go to Ichiraku's when he bumped into Naruto. He frowned at Naruto and said, "Watch where you are going. Anyways, where _are_ you going?"

Naruto smiled widely and said, " I am going to the bookstore. You want to accompany me?"

Menma said, "Well, I have nothing to do so I will accompany you."

So the two of them went along to the bookstore and Naruto went to the section containing Master-Jiraiya where he met Kakashi. Semingly, both of them were searching for the same book. They bumped into each other just in front of the latest release in the Icha Icha series.

Naruto first saw him and greeted him, "Hi Kakashi Senpai. Its been a long time hasn't it senpai. Anyways, I am searchng for the latest release in the Icha Icha series. Did you find it by any chance?"

Kakashi looked surprised and baffled. He asked, "You are actually looking for it? Who else knows about this hobby of yours?"

Naruto said, "Perhaps tou-san. No one else"

Kakashi said, "You should be careful with it. There are many who oppose the great books."

Naruto nodded and said, " I agree."

Kakashi looked at Menma who was staring at them as though he knew nothing. Kakashi asked, "Well, Menma, what are you here for?"

Menma answered, "Ohhh, Naruto asked me to accompany him so I just came along."

Kakashi sighed. He told Naruto, "I am unable to find the new Icha Icha release. Where are they keeping it?"

Menma looked surprised that they didn't notice that the book was right in front of them. They were searching up and down, every nook and corner of the store for a book right in front of their eyes. He wondered what was so great about this book they were searching out. He took the liberty to say, "Hya, Naruto, Kakashi-san, the book you two are searching for is right in front of you guys." Saying so, he smiled.

The two of them exclaimed, "HUH!"

They looked right in front of them and there were only two copies of the book remaining had all been burnt by ravaging angry Kunoichi who kind of disgusted the books. Naruto and Kashi each teleported and shushined to the books, and picked them up and sighed a sigh of relief that the last copies were safe in their hands.

Naruto said, "I don't know why people dislike these books. These are few of the greatest books ever published and they burn it down. I really don't understand them."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. He said, "If in the worst case I become the Hokage, I shall ban the burning of these books so that all of us can read them happily."

Naruto smiled. He said, "That would be the greatest thing ever."

Meanwhile, Menma took Naruto's copy and read a few pages. He threw it back at Naruto who caught it with grace. He turned towards Menma who said, "Hya, I don't understand why you guys are talking like his about the book. In my eyes, this is just smut."

Naruto blinked in surprise. He said, "Well, read it from the first installment. Then give your opinion. If you want, I can hatch you up with a copy of all the installments."

Menma took a few steps back and said, "Hya, keep those books to yourself. I don't want to get burnt by Kunoichi."

Naruto sighed and said, "You yourself will come to me asking for a copy one of these days. I shall e waiting for it." He grinned widely. Menma did not like when he or Tou-san grinned. It gave a very very creepy feeling.

Kakashi said, " Now now, the two of you have team placements tomorrow if I am not wrong. Now you two should go back and get prepared. You might end up in unusual teams tomorrow. Ja ne."

Naruto smiled and replied, "Ja ne, Senpai."

Kakashi then shushined to the cashier, paid the price and left. Naruto said, "Menma, lets get going as well. We shall have a long day tomorrow." The both of them went to the cashier, paid for the book and went out. They then went to Ichiraku and had five bowls of Ramen each. They then left for their home. Upon reaching the Uchiha clan compound they were recieved by Izuna. Izuna was astounded by the book Naruto was holding in his hand. He asked in surprise, "Why do you have that book in your hand?" Menma smirked at Naruto. He laughed slightly and said, "You're busted"

Izuna nodded and said, "You would be, if Mito were here that is. I went to the bookstore to get myself a copy of this book when I saw many Kunoichi burning these down. Mito was one of them. I couldn't believe it. The first day and they burn the books apart. How did you get a copy of this?"

Menma's jaw dropped to the ground. Naruto said, "I was actually lucky to get a copy. There were only two copies of it remaining. I and Kakashi-senpai both were searching for it together. It was thanks to Menma that I got a copy. You can read it if you want." Izuna sighed in relief. He looked at Menma and said, "Thank you Menma. I have been waiting for the release of this book for months together. You will not believe just how unhappy and depressed I was when I saw that many people burning it down. Can you imagine how depressed ad angry you would feel if people burnt down your favorite Ramen? Yes, that is exactly how I felt."

Menma wa unble to believe his senses. He knew he would feel bad if someone burnt ramen in front of him, but tou-san felt like that about those books! He stepped back and said, "Hehe tou-san. Your welcome and good night." Saying so, he ran away so that he would not have to be near people who read such books.

Meanwhile, Izuna said, "Naruto, give me the book. I shall make a copy of i for myself using the Rinnegan and give i back to you tomorrow after your kenjutsu and Kami no Ken training."

Naruto handed the book, said, "Good Night" and teleported to his room. Izuna on the other hand went to his room and started making an Icha Icha copy for himself.

* * *

 **Author: The next update shall be a few days to a few weeks later. Tell me if you like it and if you want any changes in the comment section.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi all. I know it's been a while since I updated this story. This will continue alongside my other stories.**

* * *

Naruto walked into the academy room as quitely as possible. No one noticed him. Good for him. He hated it when girls swooned over him. It was filled with went and sat in the last row. He liked this row. It had been his spot. He was wearing a long black coat and a waistcoat underneath. Both the coat and waistcoat had the Uchiha symbol and the Uzumaki symbols. He was wearing a full length black pant. He had sealed up his sword in his wrist. No one would notice the sword sealed in his wrist until it was too late. Mito walked into the room not long after him with equal stealth and she took a seat beside him. She was wearing a red dress with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. Naruto took a moment to notice her. She looked gorgeous. Her dress wasn't too lose nor too tight. It did a good job at showcasing her well developed body.

Naruto was staring at her until she noticed. She then asked what was wrong with him. He didn't hear a word of it. For a man with the Rinnegan, he was desperately in need of hearing for he was deaf to everything. She then shouted at him. At hearing the shout he looked startled. He shifted nevously and said, "Hey Didn't notice you there."

Mito continued in rage, "Didn't notice me?! You have been staring at me since the moment I came here. What's wrong with you?" Naruto looked ahead and said,"Nothing! What's the deal?"

Mito snorted in rage. Naruto sighed in relief. He told her. "On a copletely different side note, you look gorgeous today." Mito clearly heard the comment and she blushed a shade of red that even Hinata could not match and that girl was always that red in front of Menma. She nervously said, "I didn't hear you. Can you repeat what you said?"

Naruto said, "I said, you look gorgeous." He calmly turned front again as though it was not such a big thing. Mito on the other hand had lost all her calm and was blushing a tomato red. She thought, _'He thinks I am gorgeous. What's gotten into him? What's gotten into me? I should be able to shrug it off?'_

Just then, their sensei, Chunin Iruka Umino came into the room and somehow managed to bring order to the room. He then went on to lecture the kids on what being a shinobi meant through all which Naruto and Shikamaru aptly slept. A short while later Iruka started announcing the teams. Mito hit Naruto awake and he snapped instantly into a defensive position. He then heard Mito say, "The team placements are taking place. Stay awake price sleepy head." Naruto thanked him for waking her up. Teams one through six were people Naruto could not care lesser about. People he knew had little potential. Team seven was Sasuke, Menma and Sakura. The best at taijutsu, ninjutsu and chakra control respectively in their class leaving out Naruto and Mito. Team eight was the Ino-Shika-Cho trio of their class-Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi, team nine was supposedly still working while team ten were the tracking unit, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata. Then Iruka said, "Team eleven will be Uchiha Naruto and Uchiha Mito. You are to leave for the Hokage tower immediately where you shall meet your sensei. The others are to wait here for their jonin sensei to arrive. You all can have your lunch."

Naruto and Mito could care lesser about lunch as they made their way to the next building. They rushed into the Hokage's office. Naruto asked, "Tou-san, who is our sensei?"

Izuna smiled and said, "The two of you shall not officially have a sensei as you have been placed independent of a jonin sensei. The two of you shall go on missions with other teams instead as you don't have a third team member and for your sensei, I am unofficially the jonin sensei of the two of you. I would have let Kakashi handle this but he is getting lazier by the day. Soon he is going to overtake the Nara the way he i going so I take it upon myself to train the two of you and I am the best to teach the two of you as I have the Rinnegan and my knowledge of the Sharingan surpasses that of Kakashi. The two of you are to meet me at five pm in Training Ground 44 or The Forest of Death where you two shall continue training. Go on ahead and enjoy your day off. If you are late, let's just say, the Forest of Death shall be the least of your worries. Now, off you go. I need to complete this horde of paperwork."

Naruto was stunned. He immediately went to his home along with Mito and shouted in happiness. He had not only gotten the strongest man alive as his sensei but he also got to spend some quality time with his father and what better way to spend the day than train and fight. To say that he was very happy was a understatement.

Mito on the other hand was struggling with internal issues. Naruto had said that he looked gorgeous today. What did that mean for her? Her imagination was running wild. Wilder than it was supposed to in her age but ran anyway. Naruto went off to his home by himself by using the teleportation abilities he go from Kamui and the enhancement to it from Rinnegan. Mito had chosen to walk home. She was also happy that they had gotten Izuna as their sensei but that was on the back of her mind. Naruto and his actions dominated the forefront of her mind. He had stared at her continuously and then he called her gorgeous and it had come out of nowhere. By the time she reached the compound, she was blushing red completely. Naruto came out and asked, "Mito-chan, I am going out to Ichiraku-san's place. You want to go with me?"

Mito was blushing tomato red. Was he asking her out on a date? Naruto cared little for honorifics. The only ones he used were sensei to Iruka and san when he was talking to the elderly or his father. He rarely ever called her chan. Naruto noticed the red on her face. He knew this wasn't a fever. Fevers only heated up Mito's throat and forehead. Though the entire body heated up, the forehead heated the most on her face. This was a face with all parts equally red. That could mean only one thing to him. She was extremely angry at him. Naruto **didn't** like it when she was so angry tha her entire face got red. He failed to notice the nervous shifting of her body and got down and said, "Mito, I don't know what I did wrong to you but please forgive me and don't let me suffer your wrath. Matane." Saying so, he ran off in a speed only Gai could match.

Mito calledout to him to tell him that she was not angry at him but he didn't hear a thing as he ran off. She pursued him and went along to Ichiraku's.

Meanwhile in Ichiraku's,

Naruto burst into the place and sat down in the corner. He said while panting,"Ichiraku jii, two bowlsof miso char sui ramen." He was sweating and panting and had a dreaded look on his face. Ichiraku's were also scared. They asked, "Naruto-kun, what is wrong? You seem to be running away from something dreadful"

Naruto said, "It is. You know my friend Mito don't you?" The Ichirakus nodded. Naruto continued, "I asked her if she wanted to come with me to eat ramen. She got all riled up and her face completely red. That only happens when she is angry. I didn't want to be on the recieving end of her anger so I ran as fast as I could."

The Ichiraku owner Teuchi said,"It might not be anger. It might be something else altogether. Was she about to hit you? If she wasn't then it might in fact be that she was blushing."

Ayame gave him his bowl of ramen. He said in surprise,"Blushing?! That's impossible. She never blushes." Just as he finished that, Mito walked into the store and sat next to Naruto. Naruto didn't notice her as he was too busy slurping down his ramen. Mito sad, "Ichiraku-san, one bowl of miso ramen for me please." Teuchi said, "Ayame, one bowl of Miso ramen."

Naruto finished his second bowl and said, "Jii san two more cups of ramen."

Teuchi relayed the order to Ayame. Naruto then saw Mito. He bowed down as low as he could and said, "Mito, I doný know what I have done to enrage you but I ask you to forgive me for anything I may have done."

Mito said, "You haven't angered me baka. " Naruto was surprised at this. He then remembered what Teuchi had said. She had been blushing. But what caused her to blush like that? Not once in his entire life had she blushed like that. The two of them then ate their ramen and made their way to the Forest of Death. It was still two noon so they had three hours to train. While on the way Mito asked Naruto, "Did you mean what you said today morning?"

Naruto asked, "What? I have said a lot to this morning to you."

Mito had a tinge of red on her face. She said, "When you said that I looked gorgeous. Did you mean it?"

Naruto then realized why she had been blushing. She had thought that he had asked her out when he invited her out to lunch. He said,"Of course I meant that. Did you actually think that I was asking you out?"

Mito said in a low voice, "Yes Naruto. I did think that you were asking to go out with me."

Naruto asked in a sincere tone, "Do you want to go out with me?"

Mito said with a blush, "We could give it a try."

Naruto then said, "If it is fine by you then we can go out on our date once dad'd training session for us is over." Mito said, "Fine Naruto kun."

* * *

 **Author's Note: This one is a short chapter. Henceforth most of the chapters will be short. I shall try to post longer chapters as often as possible. Hope you like this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hope you like the chap. Please review.**

Previously, Izuna asks Naruto and Mito to come to The Forest Of Death for training. Naruto asks Mito out.

Now,

Izuna said, " Took the two of you long enough to get here. I know you two can work as a team so I ain't gonna give you the bell test. Instead, you pass. Just show me what you are capable of. HAJIME!"

 ** _Flashback, one year ago,_**

 _Izuna had called Naruto to training ground three to teach him a few things. Naruto was always happy to learn. When he had arrived, Izuna was standing in front of the Stone Memorial. Izuna noticed Naruto and smiled. He said, "Took you long enough to come. Come here boy. I have a two things to teach you today. You can call one of them ancestral heritage that has been passed down to us. The other is a teleportation jutsu which I prefer to use instead of Kamui. This was my best friend, the Fourth Hokage's signature move that earned him the name 'Yellow Flash' but now let's go to training._

 _Naruto was doing nothing to hide his excitement. An ancestral heritage and a teleportation jutsu. The Rinne festival just came early for him. Izuna took him to the centre of the training ground and manifested truth seeking orbs. Nine of them levitated behind his back while one floated on his palm. Naruto confused them with bijuudamma and said, "Why are you making a bijuudamma now. How can you even make one in this form?". Izuna merely chuckled and said, " Son, this is not a bijuudamma. This is something greater. This is our heritage which we have received from our ancestor, the First Sage of Six Paths. These are truth seeking orbs. They contain all five natures and along with yin-yang release, can negate practically all ninjutsu. Any healing your opponent posseses shall be destroyed. Even you have had them since the massacre but you don't know how to enter six paths sage mode completely and that's why they never showed up in all our spars. Today I am not teaching you how to manifest these but rather how to reach a complete sage of six paths mode which you have been unable to achieve consciously as of yet. Then we can move on to Hiraishin."_

 _Naruto entered what he had know as six paths mode for a long time. A full chakra armour bright blue and orange as bright as the sun itself. There were six paths markings on him but he didn't have sen-chakra through his veins. It was his own chakra running through his veins. Izuna told him, "You are not a true sage yet. I suppose a life and death situation ought to help you achieve it. Keep it on this time Naruto."_

 _Naruto shuddered and took a step back. He felt something was wrong, very wrong. Izuna then kicked him and kicked him hard. Naruto was thrown off his feet and landed a few metres from his position. He didn't see his father. It was a man in black robes with a white mask on him. Through that white mask, he saw a mangekyou sharingan. He was unable to make out the pattern but he knew it was a mangekyou. The cloaked man laughed and said, "I thought you wanted to kill me. I suppose your will isn't strong enough to kill me."_

 _Naruto stood up and took a look at the cloaked man and then he remembered, this was the man who had burnt his mother. Revenge is best served cold but this man would get a hot BURINING revenge with his body and soul burned. Naruto let his instincts take over and he achieved the true Sage of Six Paths mode with sen-chakra running through him and he had ten truth seeking orbs behind him._

 _He looked at the cloaked figure and said, " I don't know how I fell for your genjutsu. I commend you but now, I shall KILL YOU!"_

 _He took one truth seeking orb and converted it into a sword. He wielded a truth seeking sword on one hand and an inferno style raikirin in the other. He charged at the cloaked man who had little to no resistence after the truth seeking sword neutralized whatever ability his mangekyou granted him. Naruto made quick work of him only to realize he had actually been in a genjutsu this while and it was his father who had put the genjutsu on him. He got rid of it quickly to see his father claaping. Izuna said, "Well done. You must forgive me for what I did but I figured that I could trigger a complete transformation from you. I was right after all."_

 _Naruto sighed and put his head down and said, "I didn't get my revenge did I?" Izuna said, "Maybe not but you will get him. I know you will. Now that you have manifested the truth seeking orbs Hiraishin will basically be a walk in the park. It's a sealing matrix. You will be able to create your own but for now, you can use mine." He threw a hiraishin kunai at him. Naruto found that after having the rinnegan, hiraishin was a walk in the park._

 ** _End Flashback._**

Naruto and Mito jumped backwards to the safety of the trees. Naruto's Rinnegan activated and three tomoe swirled into existence in each alternate ripple in his Rinnegan. Five Limbos came into existence beside him. His susanoó flamed into existence. He manifested his fire and lightning armors. He manifested his truth seeking orbs. He threw a kunai at Izuna and used Hiraishin to teleport right in front of Izuna and launched a Chidori at him. Izuna just parried Naruto's attack and then he shot a fireball at Naruto. Naruto got hit by it and he got hit HARD, VERY HARD. He was shot from the centre of the forest to it's circumference. Naruto was in awe. It was as though Izuna's power knew no bounds. Naruto figured it was best he tag-teamed his father with Mito. He went in search of Mito to find her in a battle with a clone his father had sent. She was using everything in her arsenal but she wasn't able to land a single blow on Izuna. Naruto caught the Izuna clone with a Limbo after which Mito obliterated the clone from existence using a Fire Phoenix. She looked at him and said in between pants, "Thanks a lot. Was starting to feel you'd bailed on me."

Naruto smiled and said, "Me! I am thoroughly disappointed if you feel _I_ would bail on you when facing my father. I need you with me. You know from experience that there is now way we can beat him alone. Let's tag-team him."

Mito said, "Correction, I know from experience that we can _never_ beat him irrespective of whether we attack together or alone unless we grow a few hundreds of times stronger. But we can still stand out for longer if we do tag team him, besides what's the worst that can happen if we do tag team him?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Quite a few things I can think of that can go wrong in a tag-team against him."

Mito sighed, "Stop thinking about it. Let's go. Do you have any strategy this time or are you gonna go first and improvise next as usual?"

Naruto said, "Words of my father, 'Make a plan, expect the plan to go off rails, throw the plan away when it does go off rails, improvise your attacks.' When the plan won't work against him in the first place, why make one?"

Mito said, "You never change. Let's go."

The two of them landed in front of Izuna and attacked him running side by side. Naruto launched a few Kamui shuriken at Izuna which was aptly sent to Izuna's kamui dimension to lurk in there forever. Mito launched a barrage of amaterasu arrows at him. Izuna burnt them using his own amaterasu. Naruto and Mito continually launched attacks at him and they were very synchronized and their attacks complimented and supported each other's attacks. But all Izuna saw in this graceful figthing style of his son and Mito was chaos. Organised chaos but chaos nevertheless. Naruto had never made a single plan to take him down in their quarterly all out training spars in the past four years. He had given up after the first year. Izuna said while countering their attacks, "You have come as usual without a plan I suppose. You may have quoted me on the make a plan, expect it go off rails, blah blah blah. But I did say at first MAKE A PLAN. Not improvise your attacks from the beginning. A true strategist and shinobi never goes into a battle without a plan or strategy to overcome their enemy. While you should expect the plan to go off rails, there are many cases when a brilliant strategist has put down people stronger than him using his brains. Improvisation and strength aren't everything kids. You nedd to have a strategy which you build upon. That way you will get stronger. No matter how many times I tell this to you two, you keep on coming at me without a single plan in mind. Now you shall pay for your insolence because I am tired."

Naruto and Mito shot back upon hearing this. They had only one thing in their mind right now, "SHIT!" They left their offence and put everything they had into defence. They activated all their defenses. Armor upon armor of defensive chakra and a susano'o to complete it for Mito. Naruto kept on going. A mokuton armor below the susano'o, he converted one truth seeking orb into an all body covering armor. Two orbs for full body shields in each hand for his front and the remaining seven to protect his back. A good defense is the best offence. While the converse is also true, Naruto knew that he could mount no surmountable offence against Izuna so defense was his only forte as of now and he would make sure to come out of this in one piece.

Izuna used a transportation seal on the three of them and took them to an unknown location or more precisely his own kamui dimension. Naruto and Mito reeled back after being sucked into this dimension which such force. Izuna was still not in his Six Paths Sage mode quite simply because he didn't need it against them. While he would have activated it were they beyond the tone during which their chakra increased exponentially. He called it chakra puberty. Nevertheless, this was _his_ dimension and he had supreme control over it and everything in it. He was THE GOD in this dimension of his. He pulled the two of them towards him. Naruto used Shinra Tensei to get him and Mito away from Izuna but all of that was in vain. Naruto didn't know where he was right now, else he might have come up with something more useful but Izuna was not revealing this to Naruto anytime soon.

Naruto on the other hand was having a very very bad evening. His father was now manipulating the entire dimension. No wonder Shinra Tensei was not working. The entire atmosphere was saturated with Izuna's chakra. It was as though Izuna was part of the nature and environment in this area. But then it dawned upon Naruto, Izuna was not a part of this environment and nature but this dimension was a part of Izuna. It was most likely his kamui dimension. A truly powerful wielder of kamui had perfect control over their dimension and his father had achieved just that.

Naruto did not brace for impact nor did he strengthen his defenses. His defenses were null and void here. He shifted every bit of chakra he had into offense. Mito soon followed suite. Izuna saw the two of them do this and smirked. While this was a good move, they had fallen right into his trap, or so he thought.

Unknown to Izuna Naruto who had already deduced where they were had actually come up with a plan. He knew there was little chance that the plan would work so he was expecting it to go off rails at any point and he was more than ready to start improvising his fight in close combat.

Naruto and Mito were nearing Izuna. Mito raised her susanoó sword to strike Izuna. Just as Mito was about to make contact with Izuna, Naruto teleported Mito to his own Kamui dimension before being caught by Izuna. Izuna chuckled. So Naruto had figured it out after all. His trap was going to work with both of them here. Izuna held Naruto by the collar using his left hand and Izuna smiled and said, "You sent her off. That's quite unexpected of you. So you surrender now?"

Naruto had a wide grin on his face and said, "Nah, whose here to surrender? I didn't walk into your trap. _You_ walked into mine. FUIJN!"

Naruto caught Izuna's left hand with both his arms and a pitch black seal matrix made it's way onto Izuna's hand. Izuna recocnised it instantly as the **Sokuji sesshō kiseichū Fuijn.** It's seal matrix was designed to look like a paralysis seal to any amateur. It even worked as one and if they tried to break it the way they tried to break a paralysis seal, the actual seal would surface engulfing the person's entire body and scouring through their chakra network like a parasite effectively killing seal was developed by Izuna and Minato as a last resort against kage during the third great war. But Izuna was no amateur. He knew this seal inside out. He had built a fail-safe inside the seal to break it down. Izuna was watching the seal unfurl millisecond by millisecond searching for his fail-safe on the seal as he took a few glances at the dumb grin on Naruto's face that made him proud that he did this on impulse or that he had actually had a plan in his mind. As the seal unfurled Izuna started to notice that this was not the Sokuji sesshō kiseichū Fuijn. There were intricate differences here and there and the fail-safe was nowhere to be found. It was in fact a completely different seal. His son had been working out on his fuijnjutsu. Good for him. Izuna decided that the seal was too dangerous to be left alone like this and he switched into his Sage of Six Paths mode and used sen-chakra and yin-yang chakra to neutralize the seal. Naruto who was also watching this unfurl millisecond by millisecond grinned wider. Izuna was confused with this look his son was giving him. Then when the seal grew more rapidly as he fed yin yang chakra to it, he noticed that it wasn't a seal at all. There were only nine truth seeker orbs levitating behind Naruto's back. The 'seal' on his arm was the tenth truth seeker orb which was feeding off his chakra. Izuna instantly jumped back letting Naruto and his 'seal' of a truth seeker orb stay back. He had fed Naruto's orb quite a lot of chakra. He couldn't believe that he had fallen for a trap like that. Not once in his entire career as jonin and hokage had he fallen into a trap like that unintentionally. He had tread into many traps intentionally in the past to make a point and to destroy a chunk of the enemy military but not once had he been caught off guard like that. Izuna was experiencing two very distinct feelings right now. His heart was swelling with pride for his son who had trapped him for real, caught him off guard. But another part of him was angry on himself for falling for something like that. The pride in him won with the anger making sure he would quadruple his training henceforth.

Izuna smiled and looked towards Naruto to find him swirling out of existence, the grin still on his face. He said, "A good fighter knows when to retreat. So do I."

Izuna just smiled as he saw Naruto go into his own Kamui dimension. Naruto was the brightest mind Konoha had produced in generations and today just gave more proof of that. He always had a way out of things. Izuna then stretched his arms and legs and activated his spcae time dojutsu to access Naurto's kamui.

 **Meanwhile,**

Mito arrived into Naruto's kamui in a swirl and fell down on the ground face first. She was not happy. Her susanoó sword was just about to make contact with Izuna and Naruto sent her here. What was he thinking, taking on Izuna all by himself.

Just as she thought this Naruto swirled into existence beside her. He was grinning widely. She asked him, "Oi, knucklehead, what happened to you?"

His expression turned from extremely happy to unbelievably stoic. He turned to her and said, "We need to go to your kamui dimension. I have instant access only to mine. Dad'll come here soon. This battle is now a pursuit and tou-san is chasing us through space-time. We need to leave, Now!"

Mito was frustrated but did as she told and the two of them were soon in her kamui space time.

Naruto relaxed a bit. He then smiled and told her, "I actually caught tou-san in a trap. This time I caught him off guard. He didn't let me trap him. I trapped him for real and managed to get a portion of his chakra."

Mito said, "He _let_ you trap him. You still haven't learnt have you?"

Naruto shook head horizontally and started "I am telling you, I got him for real. You should have seen his face. It was one of true surprise. He didn't let me trap him this time. He was truly caught off guard."

Mito said, "If you say so. I have a bigger question for you. Why didn't you let me take a hit at him? I was this close to getting him?" She said so by showing the length of about half a centimeter with her fingers.

Naruto said, "For one, he would have completely destroyed you. You know he is the fastest there is. You were open to attacks almost completely. For two, we were in _his_ kamui meaning he had perfect control over the entire place. You must have noticed the dimension being saturated with his chakra. There was absolutely no way we could have won if we stayed back over there. You knew that right?"

Mito twitched and said, "Of course I did. If I didn't connect I would have come here directly." She had clearly not known that they were in Izuna's kamui space time before. How had he known that part? It was probably obvious to him, he had the Rinnegan after all. He was working to help her. She felt good that Naruto wanted to help her but the major part of her mind did not like what was happening. Naruto was leaving her behind. He would always walk ahead of her, he had always been stronger than her. While she trained with him, he always held back. Not once had he gone all out while she went all out every time. She sparred Izuna alongside Naruto but it was always Naruto who rescued her. Just like he did today. He had always been more observant than her even without the Rinnegan. He noticed things quicker. She felt that she was holding Naruto back. He could probably achieve greater heights without her. Just like today. Naruto had been able to successfully trap Izuna for real when she was _not_ there. She felt like she didn't deserve to fight alongside him.

She said, "Naruto, I want to tell you something."

Naruto who had been going on about how happy he was to have been able to trap Izuna stopped and turned to her. He said, "I am listening."

She said, "I think you should go solo."

Naruto who had been cheerful till then lost all of that happiness. He looked shaken. He asked, "What do you mean? You don't want me as a team-mate? Does this have anything to do with me asking you out? Do you not like me?"

Mito said, "No Naruto, of course I like you. Why else do you think I agreed to go out with you? That is not the reason I want you to go solo. Every-time we fight, I feel like I am holding you back. You always save me. I am useless at he end. You end up doing all the work. You even do better without me. Even today you did so-"

Naruto stopped her there and said, "Mito-chan, _never_ say that again. You don't hold me back and you have no reason to feel so. You are the most awesome kunoichi of all time. So what if dad has beaten you a few times, it doesn't matter. You will eventually get stronger than him. He will be the one who needs saving later on. Why do you feel bad about that? And for the record, I have always done better with you standing and fighting beside me, supporting me and making me stronger. I would have trapped him even if you were still over there. That would have made no differrence whether or not you started there. Besides I came here almost instantly. If not for your leading attack, I would have never been able to succeed. I succeed constantly because of _you._ You mean everything to me. I am not half as strong as I am with you, when without. You have given me strength and a reason to grow stronger. I love you. I need you. So please, _never_ again say that you hold me back or anything along those lines."

He then hugged her. She didn't say a single thing and just returned the hug.

They stayed like that for a while and then Izuna reached Mito's kamui and then said, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but this battle must continue."

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked the chapter. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hope you like it. Review the story.

 **Disclaimer, I own none of this.**

Previously,

Izuna said, "I am sorry to interrupt you but this battle must continue."

Now,

Izuna started with a flurry of hand signs.

Naruto and Mito followed it. Izuna rarely needed any hand signs. If he was making this many, it was gigantic in a scale where Level Five Susanoõ was microscopic.

Mito shivered, "How do we stop that?"

Naruto answered, "Together"

They readied themselves for whatever Izuna was preparing.

Izuna finished all of them and said, "Konoha forbidden jutsu:"

He then appeared squatting behind Naruto instantaneously and said, "One BILLION years of Pain!!!" and poked Naruto who was sent flying screaming in pain.

Mito twitched and asked, "You mean, ' Glorified Ass Poke' ?"

Izuna chuckled and said, "Yeah... Something among those lines."

Mito jumped backwards and said, "Shall we continue?"

Izuna smiled and said, "Let's. Good thing Naruto is not here. Now I can assess the two of you separately."

Mito willed her Susanoõ into existence. She charged at Izuna. Izuna put up his hand and uttered, "Amaterasu!" A large flame blue black in color. They nearly engulfed Mito herself. She leapt up in the air letting go of her Susanoõ. She was coming down hard on Izuna. She screamed, "Earth Crushing Punch!!"

Izuna caught her punch with one hand, not even flinching at the huge account of force behind that punch. He pulled her by the arm and put her down. She passed her arm that was caught by Izuna through him and flipped back up. Izuna took out a kunai and charged it using chidori.

Mito imitated Izuna and flared her own chidori into existence. She charged Izuna again. Izuna saw that she wasn't as fast as she was just a second ago. She was playing at something. Izuna took an offensive stance. As Mito was nearing him, he started a jab towards Mito. Mito was expecting this. Her mangekyou was spinning wildly. Izuna was not dumb. He stopped his attack and synchronized his kamui with hers. Now, she couldn't escape him. Mito's chidori clashed with Izuna's. The two of them backed off. Just as this happened, Naruto arrived.

Mito asked him, "Whatever happened to stopping his first attack together?"

Naruto twitched. He declared in anger, "I am going too best you down for that old man."

Izuna smiled and said, "Good luck. But, I won't fall for your tricks again."

Naruto said, "I never showed you _any_ of my tricks. You must be going old old if you thought what I did in your kamui was a trick. That was just farming. Now you shall actually get to see my tricks."

Izuna was not sure whether or not that was a bluff. When he saw Naruto unearth his blade, he knew Naruto was not bluffing. He transported them all to a different dimension which was the same as their own only without any human life.

Naruto used amenotejikara to go above Izuna. He then dropped more than a few bijuu damma variants or ultimate rasengan variants in his eyes. They all blasted off. He told Mito, "Piece of Cake!" She said, "You did a perfect job if your plan was to piss him off!" Naruto scorned, "No need to be mean about it.."

The huge blast of the various rasengan variants all suddenly disappeared. Izuna didn't take the blast. He just absorbed it and put it all into one giant culmination of chakra and compressed it to the size of an average rasengan. He shot it towards Naruto. Naruto was sent flying backwards. He got far more than he bargained for. While Izuna was fighting Naruto, Mito shot a good amount if water in his eyes. He was distracted for a moment and that was what she needed. She used kamui to get from get location to behind Izuna and cut his knee. She was about to punch him in the face but she was blocked off by Izuna and was sent backwards. Naruto teleported right behind Izuna and tried to strike him with his sword. Izuna dodged the first few and then caught it with just one hand. He snatched the sword from Naruto and kicked him backwards. Naruto used the seal nodding him to his sword to summon it back to him.

Mito jumped on him and placed a raiton excision seal in his back and she jumped in front of him and said, "Boom" as she went off through kamui. The seal on Izuna's back exploded with Izuna getting a lot of electricity running through his body. Naruto used this moment of distraction to place a paralysis seal on him. Unfortunately, it only worked on the part of his body that had been struck with raiton. He then attacked Izuna by advising his powers of kamui and amenotejikara. After about five hits, Izuna caught Naruto and put him down on the ground. He then threw Naruto away. Naruto got up and shot out many many A and S rank jutsu and kinjutsu as though they were nothing. Yet again, Izuna just absorbed them all in a matter of milliseconds and shot it with more force at Naruto by combining all of them. Naruto was thrown a long distance away. Naruto then used amenotejikara again and appeared nearby Izuna and caught Izuna's arm by using Mokuton. His paralysis seal had stopped working long ago. Izuna pulled Naruto using the sane Mokiton bars that Naruto was using to hold Izuna and Izuna thrashed Naruto.

Suddenly a huge earth Dragon slammed into Izuna. Mito stood right in front of him. She was carrying a chidori enhanced short sword in her hand. She hit Izuna a few times with it before she to was thrown backwards. Naruto then combined his mokuton and amaterasu to form bars to hold Izuna. Mito kicked Izuna's knee when Naruto's jutsu took hold. She then shot another raiton seal at his elbow which exploded big. Naruto then went and kicked Izuna in the gut. The two of them made a few snacks clones as Naruto tried carrying a genjutsu on Izuna while Mito sealed away Izuna's freedom of movement for a while. Naruto was able to capture Izuna in a genjutsu. Naruto put him in a genjutsu wherein Izuna saw the worst of his fears came true. Izuna only saw one thing, his son doing at his hand just because he had been to reckless. Naruto felt guilt st doing what he was doing.

Just as Mito was about to complete her job, Naruto's genjutsu broke. Izuna destroyed the seal instantly. He threw Naruto and Mito away. He blasted their clones to smithereens. Naruto jumped back at Izuna who punched him backwards. Naruto summoned his blade and tried to attack Izuna with him. Izuna caught Naruto and hit Naruto in the head.

Mito saw Izuna do handsigns again. She understood what's coming almost instantly as she backed off. Izuna said, "Let's see how you deal with this: **SENPO: JIGOKU NO HI NO DANNO!(SAGE ART: HELL FIRE DRAGON)"**

Mito was more surprised than ever. Naruto stood stead fast in the face of hell fire. Hell fire was an enhancement of Amaterasu, and it had been wielded by only Izuna and no one else till date. Naruto put his blade in front of it and screamed, " **AMATERASU"** and pumped all the chakra he could into amaterasu and channeled it down to his sword.

His blade did the rest of the work for him. However, Hell fire outdid amaterasu. Naruto's eyes widened as the Hell fire consumed his amaterasu and grew in both power and size. He was engulfed in it. The only reason he even survived it was because he was in sage of six paths mode.

Naruto put his hands on the ground and hundreds of roots came out near Izuna who jumped in the air and shot another round of hell fire at Naruto who created a absorption seal which sucked it and he sent it towards Izuna. Izuna smashed it apart and absorbed all of it and made a Rasengan out of it which could easily best any bijuu damma. He shot it at Naruto. Naruto stabbed it with his sword. Unfortunately instead of getting absorbed, it dissipated into many small glowing balls of power.

Naruto conjured many kage bunshin who all used Mokuton to elongate their arms into wooden bars and caught Izuna with it. Izuna just brought his arms down to the ground, breaking not only all the vats he was caught with but also the ground killing all of Naruto's kage bunshin. He then used bansho tein to bring Naruto to his arms. He then threw Naruto like a rag doll. Just as Izuna was about to launch another attack, the Naruto in front of him blasted off in smoke. All of a sudden, a long sword stabbed his left arm. The original Naruto landed in front of him. He was in his sage of six paths mode. His truth seeking orbs launched into Izuna. Izuna didn't even go into sage mode. He just lifted his hand to block them. They hit him but he was left without even a scratch on his face. Naruto attacked Izuna with a whole load of varieties of the rasen shuriken. It just pushed Izuna back a few metres. Naruto stood on the ground and channeled chakra to his feet to stay in the same place. He pumped loads of chakra into his arms some of which were also mokuton, amaterasu, raiton and the rest were sage chakra. He punched Izuna with both his arms and Izuna was pushed back only a foot our two this time. Naruto tried to retrieve his sword but Izuna punched him away. He then took out the blade pricing his left arm. He threw it at Naruto. He then unleashed a jet of hell fire at Naruto. Naruto summoned one off his truth seeker orbs converting them into a shield to protect himself. He then braced for the flame. All of this in a few milliseconds. Upon being hit by the flame, he was pushed back with a constant force. To maintain a distance, Naruto sidestepped the jet of hell flames and crossed the distance between him and his father in a millisecond. Just as Izuna was about to punch Naruto, Naruto jumped up and stopped in Izuna's hand with the same mixture if chakra in his feet as he had " his hands for punching Izuna. He then punched Izuna in the face with the same chakra mixture while keeping his leg rooted on Izuna's hand. Izuna twisted his face as he recovered from the punch. A tiny drop of blood came out of a small cut on his face.

Izuna smiled upon noticing that. He threw Naruto down using brute force. He then punched Naruto in the face when Naruto tried to get up. Izuna took Naruto's throat in his hand and lifted him up. He then used Shinra tensei to throw Naruto away yet again.

Izuna came down on him instantaneously. Naruto shot amaterasu from his hand. Izuna just blocked the flames using his left hand. Naruto then started using both the hands. It didn't matter to Izuna who effortlessly blocked them off. Izuna came at him and tried to punch Naruto using his right hand. Naruto blocked it with both his hands. Izuna put Naruto's hands and tried to hit him again. Naruto used both his hands. He then left his left hand which was in possession of his blade to stab Izuna with the same. Izuna side stepped and caught Naruto's arm and dropped the blade on the ground.He then punched Naruto in the gut. Naruto fell backwards. Naruto tried to get up but was punched in the face mid way.

Mito tried to attack Izuna as well but she too was destroyed by him. Naruto got up and used amenotejikara to get a good distance away from Izuna. Both of them were very exhausted. Naruto had nearly used up all of his chakra. He had very little left. Mito though in a better condition than him, was in no condition to fight Izuna our anyone for that matter. Naruto shifted the both of them to his kamui. They were stumped. They'd known Izuna was strong but they had never known how strong he was. He was kicking their assess effortlessly even when he was not in sage of six paths mode. They shivered at the thought of having to fight him when he was in sage of six paths mode. To top that off, Naruto and Mito were supposedly far stronger as your average kage according to Izuna. This meant Izuna was easily a God level shinobi or at least an SSS rank shinobi.

Naruto didn't have enough chakra to access sage of six paths mode so he sat down to meditate. Mito chose to rest until Izuna arrived.

Naruto sat down to think about the day's battle. What troubled him most was just how less effort Izuna put into battling the two of them. All of their hard work and they were able to draw just one drop of blood. They themselves had many bruises and cuts throughout their body and even year was because Izuna was using nothing but his care hands and they were not even coated with chakra. Had _anyone_ else been on the receiving end of Naruto's attack, they would have been utterly destroyed, bloodied and mutilated. Izuna had been using just a negligible portion of his chakra in all their previous battles which used been close calls. He had beaten Izuna only once when Naruto had been seven. He now laughed at that as he now knew that had Izuna actually fought at his finest, he would have lesser than one in a trillion trillion chance. Naruto had noticed a slight drain on Izuna's chakra today. A drain of lesser than one percent, but more than all that he had lost in all their previous battles put together.

Naruto thought about how Izuna's hell fire consumed his amaterasu as though it was a dragon consuming a grain of rice. Naruto wanted to learn that as quickly as possible.

As soon as he was done amassing chakra he got up and ventured into sage of six paths mode. He went to Mito who was still amassing chakra. He told her, "We need to do something. This battle has gone on for long enough. We need to end this soon."

Mito asked, "What do you intend to do? He's to powerful. He could even throw a moon at us without breaking a sweat. We have been utterly underestimating ourselves. He never fell for a thing. Even after giving our best, so we got was a drop of blood."

Naruto said, "I know. We need to make this a battle of the mind and not a battle of the body. We stand a chance there."

Mito said, "Your father would nevertheless overwhelm us with brute force."

"That's where you're wrong. While dad could do that, we won't ever have to take a single shot. We just need to evade long enough for him to run out of chakra. Him or us, whichever first," said Naruto.

She looked up at him and said, "Fair enough." Izuna afforded behind them and said, "Looks like I always interrupt moments between you two. It seems as though you two are ready for yet another round. If that's the case, I won't go easy on you two."

Naruto and Mito gulped in fear. Their previous round was Izuna going easy on them.

The three of them did for while after which Izuna broke the silence by saying, "If you two street going to start, then _I will._ "

Naruto and Mito didn't wait for Izuna to act. Mito teleported right above him and said, "Earth shattering punch!!" Izuna punched her in her hand with just the little finger on his right. Not even the dead cells on his nails were shattered by Mito's punch. She on the other hand was sent flying above. She teleported right above the ground when she reached the upward velocity of zero. Mito closed the gap between herself and Izuna in just a second. She took a kunai with raikrin ava was about hit Izuna with it. He didn't even catch it. He just held his arm up stored it midair paralyzing her temporarily and gee abszorbed all of her chakra. He then used shinra tensei on her. She had taken too much and wad down for the count. Suddenly, Naruto rushed him from the side, completely forgetting about good plan of doubt attack, just dodge. He pushed Izuna backwards and engaged him in a taijutsu fight. He landed a punch on him after which Izuna caught him by the hands. He sucked the chakra out of him and punched him in the gut. Izuna then punched Naruto in the face, once with a jab and once with a hook. He lifted Naruto up and three him down on the ground. Naruto was also done. He let the conscience seep out of him for now so that he could ready after his father had beaten him down.

 _In Naruto's dream,_ _A pale white man walked to him. Said man was bare chested and was a ball of muscles. He was wearing a white pant below. He took Naruto by the head and stabbed him in the gut. He bent down to Naruto and said, "You have my respect Uchiha. I hope they remember you."_ _He brought his arm up and channeled chakra to it, charging it for something big._ Reality,

Naruto woke up with a scream. Izuna who was reading Icha Icha looked up at him and asked, "What's wrong son?"

Naruto said, "Just a nightmare." He saw Mito was in a bed next to his. He also noticed that they were in a hospital. He asked, "What's the time and how long have I been out?"

Izuna said, "It's four in the morning. You both have been out for about two hours."

Naruto jerked in surprise and asked, "Is that really it?"

Izuna smiled and said, "Yeah. The battle itself waged on until two in the morning. A solid eighth hours. Time does fly when you are fighting doesn't it."

Naruto asked, "How's Mito?"

Izuna said, "She's fine. What nightmare did you have that scared you? You haven't had nightmares since the massacre."

Naruto said, "This one had a completely pale man in it. He told me I had his respect. He then went on to kill me. I die up just before he did."

Izuna asked, "Did this pale man have normal eyes or white eyes?"

Naruto said, "His eyes were wider than that of a Hyuuga"

Izuna whispered in a terrified voice, "Ootsutsuki!" ' _What do Ootsutsuki have to do in his dreams? If the legends are true, then these guys are practically invincible. I need to know more.'_ Izuna looked into Naruto's memories to see his dreams. He hasn't known of an Ootsutsuki with that many muscles. This guy made the raikage with all their muscles look like babies. Izuna knew something was off. He would have to look into all of the hideous Kaguya had when she was alive. Unfortunately, none were on earth. They had all been destroyed by the first sage of six paths. Investigation took first priority now.

While he was thinking about this, Mito to stirred up from sleep. He told the two of them to meet him at his office two hours from now to take a mission.

AN: Review the story..


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Review!!! Thanks for all the readers who reviewed the previous chapters and motivated me and pointed out faults.

Disclaimer: I own none of this...

Izuna walked into his office. Nothing about the Ootsutsuki was to be taken lightly. Those damned guys could destroy entire planets without breaking any sweat. If someone from them actually persevered to achieve new heights, gods save them all.

He sat in a meditative stance. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the past. He opened his eyes and he was seeing into the past. This was an ability only he possessed. He gained it during the massacre. He waved his hand and time rewinded in front of his eyes. He saw everything from the beginning of Konoha to Kaguya. The farther he went, the more he saw of his Ootsutsuki lineage. He knew he was a direct descendant of Kaguya but he needed to know farther, he needed to know if there was any in the Ootsutsuki clan who would actually persevere.

He went backwards in time. Soon centuries became millennia, millennia became millions of years, millions became billions. Five billion years into the past and all the Ootsutsuki are just like Kaguya and her clansmen during her era. He went further back. The Ootsutsuki empire started to grow smaller. Their reaches stooped extending to the entire universe.

When Izuna saw far enough into the past, he saw the birth of the Ootsutsuki clan. He stopped and went ahead slowly.

He saw quite a few great wars. What he saw made him shiver in utter fear. All of the Ootsutsuki used to persevere once upon a time. If even one of them got their hands in a single chakra fruit... It would be the death of everything.

He then saw two Epic Wars in the planet followed by a long term cold war in the planet followed by another epic war, all in the span of a century. The last one destroyed almost half of the population. One man rose up the ranks of the clan and bound them together. He fit the description Naruto gave for the Ootsutsuki in his dream. ' _But why would someone so far from the past cone in Naruto's dream... Hell, how can someone live for a billion years... I have seen Ootsutsuki lives. Even the strongest don't live for over two billion years!!! No one should even live for that long...'_

The Ootsutsuki who matched Naruto's description was named Raijin. He favoured dictatorships above everything else. He had lost everyone he cared about to the war he had just fought. Raijin was a broken man after the war. He had lost his brothers and sisters to the war, his wife and children gone for good, all for the sake of victory on one planetary war. For a simple war between two factions, one that wanted to breed the children using technological way and one that did not. Raijin lost everything he held dear for this petty argument between higher ups. He was pissed off at them. He started his own gang against corrupt officials who looted the hard writing commoners for such petty shit.

The higher ups didn't care about his group until they saw that it was growing. Thousands sympathized with Raijin and thousands more shared the same fate as him and knew entirely of his plight. He was also the first being to manifest the Rinnegan and the Tenseigan. He eventually succeeded in assassinating every corrupt official on the planet. He was still not satisfied. He was not at peace. His broken heart would never find any solace until his death.

Raijin felt that no one else should undergo the same fate as he did. He knew that there were other planets out there and that they would face similar problems as his did.

His ideology was simple. Conflict breeds war, war breeds death, death breeds hatred, hatred breeds conflict. It was truly vicious cycle. He made it his goal to end this cycle.

His method to end this vicious cycle came in the form of the Mugen Tsukuyomi, the infinite genjutsu. A world where everyone got what they wanted... A world without hatred, a world full of happiness.

His planet was not the only one blessed with a chakra fruit. His planet was not the only one that ate it. The residents of other planets did not like intruders trying put them in a genjutsu. Raijin did not take well to this. So he changed his method.

He now made it his goal to eradicate the fourth of the population and put the remaining in genjutsu.

In this quest of his, he found the mighty dragons and formed a contract with them. He became a completed and fully realized Dragon sage.

He forged his weapons by diving into the heart of a black hole and then harvesting the singularity in its center and converting it into a weapon of mass destruction.

He absorbed any and all chakra he could find in the part of the civilization he eradicated. He absorbed any and all Rinnegan, Tenseigan, Sharingan and Byakugan. He became so strong he was capable of controlling an entire galaxy super cluster on a whim.

He became known as Raijin of the ten thousand Rinnegan.

In his quest he trapped trillions of people in genjutsu forever to keep them alive forever and killed trillions more. The gods of life and death, Kami and Yami were abetted by his actions and came down to destroy him themselves. They quashed him and sealed him away but he swore to come back and destroy those two.

Eventually over the years, he became a myth, even among the Ootsutsuki. The Oostustuki became complacent and overconfident of themselves. The strongest after Raijin could barely control a planet let alone galaxy super clusters. Raijin-the charismatic leader was forgotten, his memories went into thethe shadows. His life became myths only priests cared about. He was worshipped only to be forgotten the next second. No one alive during Izuna's time knew that he was still alive. Now Izuna too knew this. He needed to find out more about Raijin, he needed to get rid of all Ootsutsuki who may or may not have this knowledge... Even gods couldn't kill him, What would the weak human race do?

He came out of his trance and summoned the third Hokage. He also summoned Naruto and Mito. He needed to give them a long term mission. He summoned Kakashi as well. If things went downhill and the third somehow died, Kakashi wss his successor, the sixth Hokage.

Kakashi and the third were in his office within seconds. The both of them were sleepy and had bags in their eyes. Kakashi was wearing his normal jonin attire and the third was wearing his normal hokage robes without an armor under it. Who needed armor when they were in a peaceful retired life with a monster of a genius for hokage?

Izuna looked at them solemnly and said, "I am leaving the village in your hands."

Sarutobi was shocked and asked, "What's wrong? Why are you retiring so early? Are you even _thinking_ of retiring?" Kakashi had an amused and shocked eye. Nothing else was visible.

Izuna just chuckled and said, "I am leaving on a quest. I have recently found out that a threat looms in the dark reaches of space time in the unknown universe. I need to be sure that humans are going to be safe forever. I am willing to give up anything for the safety of my kids. That includes my own life. This threat must be eliminated for the same of all humanity. For that, I must leave the planet to go on a journey of not only threat elimination but also self discovery. By the time I return, I will either be hundred years old or you will all be hundred years old. Best case scenario, I will be back to earth by four to five years. Worst case scenario I won't be on Earth for at least ten years. That is why I have called you here. I want Lord Third to come out of retirement and take office until you feel fit, one you feel like you have to out of all fuel, Kakashi will take over. Kakashi is my successor. I hope for our own good, the best case scenario plays out. Naruto and Mito are coming in now. I am sending them on a long term mission completion of which will propel them to be capable to take on the hat. I am instating the two of them as jonin. Keeping them as genin is a water of their talents. Their mission involves espionage and diplomacy. They need to broker an alliance with each ninja village and get all their jutsu by hook or crook. This will test many of their skills. Part of their mission also involves bringing an end to the civil was in Kiri and there unrest in Ame and do a number on the terrorist organization Akatsuki. If they succeed in these missions of theirs, then you can give the hat. They are to revive no help or reinforcements from Konoha for their missions. Here they come. Be quiet about this."

Just as Izuna finished his words, Naruto and Mito walked inside the office. They were both wearing a black top with the Uchiha crest embroidered to the back, Naruto's crest with a silver lining to the red and red lining the silver. Mito's crest had blue lining both of the parts. Izuna threw two jonin jackets at Naruto and Mito. He then threw two scrolls at Naruto. Izuna said, "Congrats, the two of you are hereby jonin of konoha. Do your village proud. Those two scrolls are for your mission. One of them contain the details, the other contains the money you get for the duration of the mission. This is a long term mission to the two of you sanctioned by konoha which will take the two of you years to complete and you will be traveling throughout the continent for the mission. The mission is SS ranked and will pay you enough to live the next ten years peacefully. If you get caught by another village while you are at this job, then Konoha will not be responsible for you because we cut all our ties with you when you are caught. The mission entails stealing every jutsu from every village. If you get caught at this, you were not doing this for konoha but for your own gain. The shinobi world is cruel this way. You are citizens of Konoha as long as you are not caught. The mission also entails many dangerous aspects, which can lead to death. So choose if you want to go on this mission after giving it a lot of thought. If you don't want to, you can continue to work as a normal jonin. You a month to decide. Take your time with this. I won't be in the village for a long time, by the way, nor on the planet, so you shall rendezvous with the third. You must be very careful during this mission. Failure will not be accepted. Fare thee well, meet you later take care of your brothers."

Saying so he vanished in a shushin. Naruto asked, "What's the mission?"

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Look it up. You are the one who has the scroll. Report to Hokage-sama once you decide. You have a month so take your time. Off you go now. Your friends have to attend a test in about three hours. Don't want to keep them waiting any longer."

Naruto chuckled and left along with Mito. He was excited to know his mission..His first mission as a shinobi and as a Jonin. He was grinning internally at the thought of completing the task with perfection.

As Naruto and Mito left, the Third Hokage said, "Kakashi, call a meeting of all the clan heads. We are in a grave situation. Our greatest hokage is no longer on the planet. Izuna was our face and head. Without him, the other villages may feel that they are strong enough to best us in a war. While Naruto is stronger than all the kage put together, perhaps even stronger everyone else put together now. But he is inexperienced and if the time came, then our enemies can take advantage of his inexperience and beat him. Izuna did his best to keep the peace between the nations. It only stuck because of the fear people have. There are more people who fear Izuna than there are that respect him. The gear and respect people have for Izuna was the only thing keeping them from attacking. The absence of Izuna in the village is an invitation to the other shinobi villages to attack us. We need to put up a strong front. Kumo and Iwa that is for destroying them in the last war. Suna blame us for the fact that their daimyo send us more missions than them and reduces their revenue and funding. Thus, even our allies hate us. Kiri is not in the competition any more. Everyone else would happily give their all to see us burn. We can't show that we are weak. As it is now, we cannot face an all out was against all the villages outnumbered five to one. We will be razed to the ground. We can't all be Izuna. We can't raze villages to the ground in a second. We can't mow down entire armies as though they are grass. Call everyone here now. We are going to up the standards of all our shinobi. Mobilize everyone who ever passed the genin exams and can work on a kunai or throw a shuriken. Everyone retired who is not mutilated or not paralysed or not too old to move without dying comes out of retirement. If you were a shinobi before and you can do your job, then you are coming out of retirement. Send this message to everyone. I want everyone to be fit and ready for all out war by the end of the month. Until Izuna is back, we shall work under the assumption that all out was is going to break out the next second. This is a direct order from the Hokage in office!!!" Though Kakashi and the hokage's safety ANBU detail were the only only people listening to him, they would get the work done. No matter what came. He was lucky to have such a great village after all.

 **Meanwhile** , **in a high cliff in Amegakure,**

A large plant like humanoid being who was half pitch black and half white emerged from the ground. Said being was zetsu. He was reporting to Nagato or more precisely his deva path, he widely known as Pain in the continent and as God in his home village of Amegakure. There was one person on each of his sides. On his right was Konan, his angel, on his left was Fake Madara. They didn't matter to zetsu. They were all pawns in the game he had been playing for millennia. The game was finally coming to an end. His mother would be unsealed and reincarnated if not for that Rinnegan wielding monster of a shinobi. But now, Izuna was gone and it would be merely a few years more until his mother was back. He had waited for millennia. He could wait and play find for a few more years. He told Nagato, "Izuna is no longer in the planet. We can start our mission." There was a smile on each of the faces of the for people present. Zetsu had a smile for the aforementioned reason. Fake Madara because he would be able to wreck havoc and gain revenge against konoha and also science Madara's goal for peace.

Nagato and Konan were smiling because the world would finally know the pain they had suffered and peace would prevail. Nagato turned around and walked down until he reached a group of seven people, each wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. Each and everyone of them an S ranked shinobi capable of subduing a jinchuriki. The members being Danzo Shimura, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, amongst others. Pain announced, " **Members of the Akatsuki, the time has come for us to start our mission. The devil they call Izuna Uchiha, the only hindrance to our mighty quest is no longer on the planet. The world will soon know pain. Start collecting the bijuu. We have brought kiri to it's knees. We now support Yagura and then when kiri is no longer a threat and knows pain, we shall kill Yagura and extract the Sanbi from him. That time is closing upon us. We will have our first bijuu by the end of the next quarter year. No one will be able to resist the power of GOD!!!"**

 ** _AN: THE SAGA THUS BEGINS. THE AKATSUKI ARE IN THEIR QUEST. IZUNA IS ON HIS QUEST. The next chapter will involve the beginning of Naruto's mission, Kakashi's test, and Naruto and Mito's first date. Read and review._**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey readers... I know it's been awhile. Here's the new update!**

Kakashi left the Hokage's office to move to training hiring seven. His little students would be waiting for him after all. At least the Pinkette would be waiting for him. He was sure of that. She seemed like the kind that was teacher's pet. She would not disappoint him.

Menma and Sasuke were probably stirring from their beds right now. It was highly likely that they may have put the Pinkette up to it as well. Kakashi just couldn't remember her name. 'What was it? Saraja, Skuda, Skura, ahh... it was Sakura.' thought Kakashi.

Sakura had brilliant Chakra control. But her lack of chakra was going to hinder her in the long run. He would have to train her extensively if the three of them were to make a cohesive team. He had wanted Menma and Sasuke as they were already a cohesive and volatile duo that could take down a kage if it came down to it. They weren't as strong as Mito or Naruto by a long shot but they weren't pushovers either. Menma had learnt extensive Hyuuga level chakra control for one and Sasuke had recovered his Mangekyou in the previous year due to an especially tricky genjutsu that put him in his worst nightmare. He and Naruto were sparring and Naruto had expected Sasuke to break out of it easily as he had put less chakra into it but due to the contents of the genjutsu, Sasuke stayed in it. When it ended, his eyes were glowing red with a kaleidoscope pattern in it. Izuna stopped the spar with this development. He smirked as Sasuke had just been unable to bring it out but it had been there the entire time.

After these two developments, Menma and Sasuke had been advancing that much faster. Now that Menma knew of the Kyuubi, he would try tapping into its chakra. It was in his nature.

To say that bringing Sakura to par with the two of them was an uphill task was an understatement.

When he reached Training Ground Seven, the three of them were sitting beside a tree and chatting amongst themselves. Sakura was gobbling up a Bento which must have been given to Sasuke or Menma and they would have easily convinced her. She did after all have a crush on Sasuke. As he got near, he made a deadpan expression and asked Sakura, "Didn't I tell you that you weren't supposed eat breakfast? Should I be worried about insubordination?"

Sakura froze up when she heard Kakashi's stern voice. She looked up and said, "I am sorry sensei. I d-didn't want to b-but Menma made me do it!"

Sasuke sighed and said, "In his defense, you 'suggested' that we don't have breakfast. You didn't order us. Besides, any ninja worth half his chakra knows that it is better to train on a full stomach than be caught by fatigue going into a battle without enough chakra."

Sakura stuttered, "Y-Yeah! What he said!"

Kakashi chuckled at her antics. He told, "Sasuke, Menma, you know the drill about the bell test, having taken it every three months for the past few years. You also know what it's for. So I'll change the text. Instead of two, there is only one bell. Make out what that means. You have until noon to do so and implement it." Kakashi smiled widely at that.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's shoulder and he shushined her into the woods. Menma was right alongside him.

Sakura asked, "Since there is only one bell, does that mean only one of us passes?"

Sasuke snorted and said, "Highly unlikely. He loves us too much for that. Besides, he does he want us to fail in the first place.

Sakura, do you know the reason for the bell test?"

Sakura shook her head. Menma said, "It's basically team work. Usually, there are two bells for a three man cell. The fact that there's only one means that he wants to shake things a little."

Sakura asked, "Does he want some extra good team work or something?"

Sasuke said, "Nah. He has already come to expect that from the two of us."

Menma said, "Wait a minute, he expects the Two of us, me an be Sasuke, to work as a team. He wants all three of us to work as a team!"

Sakura asked, "Would that be possible with two bells as well? Besides, why would he expect the two of you to work together and not me with either of you?"

Sasuke answered, "Because he has never seen you fight. He has seen the two of us go all out against each other, go all out against him, go all out against Naruto and Mito, go all out on Izuna-sama. He knows how the two of us fight. How we work. We have been fighting alongside each other for over half a decade. Of course he expects us to work together.

You on the other hand are our trump card. He doesn't know anything about you. We need to exploit this and use it against him! Besides, Menma has a good point. Kakashi probably wants to see us working as a cohesive team on some level. Even if we start off as a team, we still need to prove that this team won't lose any members in an all out battle."

Menma said, "So the two of us create an opening and Sakura tries to get the bell. If she successfully comes out of nowhere in reasonable places and makes a recognizable impact on the battle, I suppose we shall pass.

Also to answer your first question, if there were two bells, the two of us would go by ourselves and claim it. You wouldn't have to be involved."

Sakura nodded to everything that she had been told. She asked, "So what do we do?"

Sasuke and Menma smirked as they told Sakura of their plan. Kakashi would not see the bell with him at the end of this if they had their way.

Menma and Sasuke came back to the front yard where Kakashi was reading Icha Icha. He asked, "Where's Sakura?"

Sasuke frowned and said, "She felt that only one person would pass and claimed, 'each man on his own'. Guess she won't make the cut then?"

Kakashi said, "I guess you're right." They thought he couldn't sense Sakura literally below them with their actual selves. They though he would be fooled by such paltry tricks. He said, "Time to go all out and show you exactly why you shouldn't underestimate anyone!"

Kakashi removed his eye patch and his wife went from Sharingan to Mangekyou Sharingan. He unsheated two swords which were sealed on his wrists. The swords were purple in color. They could copy the properties of any metal they touched on the will of the wielder. He chanelled raiton chakra through the swords. The swords blazed a bright blue encompassing purple. He said, "Let's dance!"

Kakashi closed the distance between him and the clones within a millisecond. He slashed right across them as soon as he got there.

The two originals attached him from the ground with kunai. Kakashi blocked them both but the kunai were literally cut into two parts upon contact with Kakashi's sword.

Menma and Sasuke swirled away from the swords. Menma coated his arm with wind chakra and practically formed a sword of wind natured chakra. Sasuke did the same with lightning.

Kakashi lashed out at Menma first. Considering that Menma had solid wind chakra it should have been hard for Kakashi to cut through it but Kakashi's sword once again went through Menma's like a hot knife through butter. Menma ducked under him and formed a Rasengan to slam at Kakashi. Kakashi being the ever powerful kamui wielder just sent it into Kamui.

Sasuke attacked from the back. Kakashi sidestepped his attack and caught Sasuke's arm and through him at Menma. Menma and Sasuke both fell down.

Kakashi said, "We've successfully warmed up. Let's begin lesson one: Taijutsu!"

He re-sealed his swords and was beside Menma and Sasuke within the blink of an eye. He performed a perfect split kicking both of them in the head. He changed his trajectory towards Sasuke; caught Sasuke's collar and put him on the ground, kicked him in the gut and sealed his arms. Menma was on the ground from that attack. He was very near to Sakura. Kakashi closed the distance between himself and Menma and kicked Menma in the face as he was rising up. Menma screamed, "Now!"

Sakura caught Kakashi's leg and pulled him down and came out only for Kakashi to perform Kawarimi and trap Sakura within the ground.

Sasuke stood up and said, "This has gone on far too long!" He got into a defensive stance for his clan Taijutsu style. Menma too stood up and slid into an offensive stance. He made quite a few shadow clones. All of them ganged up on Kakashi. Kakashi swiftly took care of all with simple and precise kicks to important parts of the body.

He was finally faced with Menma and Sasuke. He tried to kick and punch them respectively at the same time. Both of them successfully blocked him. They had stopped underestimating him, had they? He'd see!

Kakashi launched into a barrage of attacks against Menma and Sasuke at much higher speeds than before. They could barely follow Kakashi's limbs as he attacked them. They tried to block his attacks but by the time their muscles had implemented the actions for a block, Kakashi had already completed his attack. Kakashi battered them for the next one minute without a break. Finally, he threw them backwards next to Sakura.

He sighed and said, "You left wide openings throughout the last minute. If it were anyone else, they would have murdered you!"

'If that anyone else had been an above average kage level shinobi' but that thought never left the confines of Kakashi's mind.

Menma and Sasuke swiftly brought Sakura up and redoubled their efforts into running away from Kakashi in Shushin form.

They stopped a few kilometers away from Kakashi. They were panting and having for breath. Poor Sakura fight even know what transpired between Kakashi, Means and Sasuke. All she knew was that Kakashi was destroying the two of them.

Sasuke asked, "Since when was Kakashi this strong?"

A voice said, "Since before you were born. Why would you doubt that? Now let's move on to Lesson Two: Genjutsu!"

His Sharingan flared and spun violently. Instantly, all three of them were sent into a genjutsu world.

Sasuke's genjutsu,

Itachi was right in front of him. The both of them were all alone.

Sasuke knew that this was a genjutsu. He said, "KAI!" When it didn't work, he tried once more in frustration. He used his Mangekyou to undo the genjutsu. Itachi spoke, "Oh you think this is a genjutsu? How pitiful! You can't even differentiate between genjutsu and reality! I was capable of that when I was mere seven years old. I'll put your grievances to an end. This is mercy!"

Sasuke uttered "Kai!" once more trying to dispel whatever it was he was in. This time since he had good Mangekyou on, the genjutsu dispelled only to leave Itachi standing over Kakashi.

This couldn't be. There was no way Kakashi was less powerful than Itachi. Right? He tried to dispel genjutsu again. Once more there was an Itachi standing. Itachi said, "You finally broke out of my genjutsu! We'll take this, "Izanami!" Sasuke was back in the original genjutsu. He tried to get out but every time the same cycle repeated.

Sakura's Genjutsu,

She was in the middle of a wedding. There were two weddings taking place. One was between Ino and Sasuke and the other was between Sakura and Kiba. Kiba was smelly and dirty. He kept on making dirty jokes. Ino and Sasuke were teasing her without a stop. She couldn't bear this kind of thing!

Menma's genjutsu,

His was fairly simple than everyone else's. It was everyone calling him a demon. Only change was literally everyone. Even his friends and family. While the others wouldn't be a challenge to him, Naruto, Izuna, Mito and Sasuke claiming that he was one and speaking to him in a condescending tone really got to him.

Eventually after all the insults he was on the level of crying. Then all of a sudden, a rough shockwave blasted everyone apart. There was a large cage in front of him. He seemed to be in some form of a sewer. He looked inside the large cage. It was empty.

Unknown to him, the Kyuubi was lurking in the darkness. It figured, "Let's test the damn kid. If he wants my power for the sake of f*$!#*g everyone up or if he wants to do nothing with me and hates me from the beginning, then I just let him use it until I can get out and rip his insides and make them his outsides. If he actually cared about bijuu and didn't want him for just his power, he would let the boy prove himself. While he knew that most humans were s#*tholes, Izuna had shown respect and courtesy to bijuu. But he was descended from that f*r Madara, so you never knew. He had been teaching the boy that Bijuu weren't bad just misunderstood. He made a point again just a few days ago. The Kyuubi was somewhat hopeful but still had a doubt in his mind. He stepped forward in this state of mind..

Menma saw a fox like silhouette from the cage. It got larger by the second and all of a sudden, there were two large red eyes starting at him.

He backed off by instinct. He looked at the fox growing in size as it approached him. When it was right in front of him in all its glory. It had bright orange fur with nine large tails.

It told Menma, "My warden finally comes to meet me!" It was more of a growl than a greeting.

Menma asked, "You're the Kyuubi?"

It answered, "Yes! I am the mighty Kyuubi! The strongest tailed beast alive and the only alive being other than a sage of six paths capable of taking on all the other ones and coming out at the top in one piece!"

Sages of Six Paths were monstrously powerful. Let it be said that taking on a fully matured sage with full understanding and control over his powers was a force to be reckoned with! The first one created the Moon. The second not a true sage. The third, Izuna's father Tajima was stronger than the first and probably capable of creating an entire planet. The forth, Izuna- was too OP even for Tajima. There was a reason he was dubbed the God of Six Paths! The Kyuubi speculated that if Izuna tried hard enough, he could absorb all the energy of the sun, not instantly of course, and survive. The fifth was still perfecting his powers though he was more of a sage than Madara was.

The Kyuubi feared and respected dates of six paths. They were too darn powerful for their own good. But other than them, Kyuubi was the strongest being alive.

Menma said, "Why do you live in a sewer?"

Kyuubi snorted, "Because your mind is always in one!"

Menma said, "Hey! I am not Naruto!"

Kyuubi said, "Why don't you explain why we are in a gutter, a very large gutter at that, in that case?"

Menma raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner, "This is my mind?"

The Kyuubi was at his snapping point. A hundred years of starting inside mind that were practically geniuses and now, this guy! The Kyuubi answered Menma, "Yes! Where else would we meet? In the real world?!"

Menma nodded and looked around and said, "I thought my mind would be cleaner!"

Kyuubi gritted his teeth in frustration and said, "Do you want to get it of the genjutsu Kakashi put you in or not?"

Menma readily answered, "Of course I wanna get out! Wait a minute! How do I know that you aren't a genjutsu! Prove that you are not a genjutsu!"

Kyuubi answered in a deadpan expression, "You secretly read Icha Icha and you practically love it! How do I know? I've been in you for the last twelve years and I see everything you see! Though those books are quite good if I were to say myself" Saying so he chuckled to himself while Menma's face turned deep red. He said, "I don't enjoy them!"

Kyuubi sighed as he shook his head, "Denial doesn't suit you. You need to be straightforward with yourself. And quite frankly, there is nothing wrong in accepting it. Hell, I am personally in love with it!"

Menma was fumbling with his hands and said, "I w-will n-not dignify that w-with a r-response!"

Kyuubi laughed heartily. He was having too much fun teasing this kid. He decided, ' Regardless of what the kid does, I will eke out each bit of fun by teasing the gaki. If he wishes harm to the Bijuu, let it be known that the Kyuubi always has a backup plan.'

Unless he was in a genjutsu, but that went unsaid and un-thought.

Kyuubi said, "You're too easy to tease, so I'll spare you. But only on one condition, you shall open this cage. If you don't, I'll get out anyway. It'll take years. Perhaps decades, but I will get out. Mark my words, do it by your own accord and live, or die as I wring my way out of you bit by bit until there is nothing left in this body, niether your chakra nor mine!"

Menma asked, "How do I know you won't kill me?"

Kyuubi said, "You don't. But take a leap of faith. I won't kill you." 'Unless you try to kill me or cage me once more' but this thought didn't leave the confines of his mind.

Menma said, "Fine. I'll take a leap of faith. I just have one question, how do I free you?"

Kyuubi would have facepalmed himself if he had a palm. He said, "See this sheet of paper saying seal, remove it: you'll see a lock of sorts. Should be easy to open for you. Just need to put your hands on it and open it."

Menma did as told. As soon as he did this, Minato appeared in front of them. When he saw his son, he was distressed. What would have happened to him that he opened the cage? He kneeled beside his son and hugged him and asked him with tears running down his eyes, "I am very sorry for what I did to you. I should have just listened to Izuna. I should have sealed it inside him. Why didn't I just do that? Don't worry. Papa's here now. He'll send the monster away"

Menma was flagger basted. He asked, "Who are you and what did you do to me?"

Minato said, "I am your father. The Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. I know it would have been difficult to live without parents. I really hope Izuna has a good reason for whatever has happened to you."

"What happened to me?" asked Menma.

The Kyuubi interrupted, "Minato, nothing has happened to the boy! You needn't worry! Izuna would never let anything happen to him! And if you are worrying about me trying to escape, I would not escape in the presence of the God of Six Paths! I am not suicidal!"

Minato cocked his head upwards and says, "So basically nothing has happened that would make Menma desperate enough to open this gate? Then why'd he open it?"

"He took a leap of faith, if you will. And once again, your gaki is too easy to tease, so I'll tease him until it stops being funny. Until then, I ain't escaping. Besides, you're going to be here, in the case I try to escape any way. Oh, by the way, you should have access to my other half.

Call it and make sure you don't leave this place, eh!"

Minato thought for a while and agreed and all of a sudden, there was a huge influx of chairs and Minato had the other half of the Kyuubi. The seal was still there on him as he sealed half into him first. So he was able to call it. He said, "I'll give you this half if you prove to be trustworthy."

"I can work with that! Now, let's get outta Kakashi's genjutsu!"

Kakashi's POV,

Kakashi was waiting patiently for his students to escape his genjutsu. There was a triple layered genjutsu loop. To break out of it, you had to break each and everyone simultaneously or needed a partner on the outside. Most people would probably not know what was real and what was genjutsu once they came out. The genjutsu was a way to drive someone mad. But Kakashi knew one thing, at least two people in here had the power and talent required to pull this off. And they would be able to bring the third one out.

And just as he thought this, a brilliant orange flame covered Menma. He now has access to the Kyuubi. Kakashi was sure that Izuna has hacked reality. That was the only explanation he had for the extremely high number of OP shinobi in this village- The third Hokage, Kakashi, Naruto, Mito, Menma, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and finally Izuna himself. That was 8 kage level shinobi loyal to the village. The average hidden village was lucky if they had three.

Upon that, Kakashi, Izuna, Naruto, Mito, and soon even Sasuke and Naruto would all be capable of destroying every other kage in an all on one battle. Konoha was just too OP. Kakashi once again thanked kami for putting him in Konoha. He vanished in Shushin as Menma came to reality.

Sasuke was in deep genjutsu when Menma brought him out of it. He was not sure whether this was a genjutsu or reality. He was getting tired of continually breaking out of one genjutsu after another. Oh, he'd figured out that it was a triple layered genjutsu loop. He knew what to do.

Sasuke said, "Thanks, but I'd have done it myself in a few more minutes anyway"

"Or a few hours, but you have gotten out of course," snickered Menma.

Sasuke sighed and said, "Let's get Sakura out"

Menma kept his hand on Sakura's shoulder. All of a sudden, she woke up with a jerk. Upon seeing Menma, she screamed, "Shannaro!" as she hit Menma and said, "Sorry for that intrusion Sasuke. Shall we continue?"

She took a few steps towards Sasuke to hug him with lust in her eyes.

Sasuke stooped her and said, "Whatever genjutsu were you in, this is the reality, and I am still not interested by you. The fact that you'd fall for such a genjutsu just makes me even less interested in you"

Sakura's face contorted into one of embarrassment as her face turned tomato red. She and Sasuke were about to make out in her genjutsu. Not that Sasuke would ever know that and Kakashi would never know that she enjoyed it.

Kakashi came down upon them, yawned and said, "Finally you guys got out. I was. tired waiting for you three. Now, let's start lesson 3: Ninjutsu!"

Sasuke said before Kakashi could use his just, "Katon: Gokayuu no Jutsu!"(Great Fireball)

Kakashi just tapped his foot on the ground and an earth barrier came up in front of him. Then, he touched the wall with his finger and channeled raiton chakra into it breaking it apart into dust. He saw that Menma and Sasuke were much further behind. Sasuke who had been practicing Susanno for the past one year had come close to perfection. He could achieve the final stage without a hitch. He enveloped the others in his Susanno.

Sakura was surprised at this ability of Sasuke. Menma, on the other hand, was not really impressed. He said, "My turn!" He clapped his hands together and he overflowed with chakra. He achieved full tailed beast transformation. It was glowing bright orange. If Menma had tried to do it by himself, it wouldn't work and Menma would pass out due to the strain of excess chakra flowing through him. But since he had already opened the seal and Minato was there to help him out, he was able to it. It was still difficult but he did it.

Sasuke smirked, "So you're finally at my level. We can have even spars now."

Menma said, "I was always as strong as you. Now, I'd say I'm stronger!"

Sasuke said, "You underestimate the Mangekyou Sharingan. We can change reality itself. I could sacrifice just one eye and make it so that I had the Kyuubi and not you. I am still stronger than you! I shall always be!"

Menma snorted, "Let's see!"

Kakashi sighed at this display. He Kamui'd the arms of the Susanno and the Kyuubi within it. He said, "Anyone else would have murdered you by now if you bicker like that in the middle of a battle." As long as that person was a very high kage level shinobi. But once again, that went unsaid.

Kakashi started to fire all the jutsus he had in his inventory. Let it be said, Kakashi is an absolute monster. One second he was sending dragons and Phoenixes at the trio, the next, he was shattering the earth below them, the next there were lightning bolts hitting them from the sky, the next there were kekkei Genkai Kakashi should not have had but he nevertheless did. The protection if the Susanno and the Kyuubi were all for naught as Kakashi was continually battering them without a stop. One moment they'd be frozen and the next they would be burning apart. Sasuke tried to Amaterasu Kakashi every second of the battle. Menma sent all variations of the Rasengan he knew. Each and everyone was Kamui'd. Izuna was probably the only one better than Kakashi at Kamui.

Menma and Sasuke thanked Kami that Kakashi had just one Sharingan. If he had two, he would be practically invincible against anyone other than Izuna himself.

Kakashi made quick work of everything the kids threw at him. If Izuna had hacked reality, Kakashi had hacked Ninjutsu. Kakashi had far more than one thousand Ninjutsu. Hell, he'd seen each and every kekkei Genkai and reverse engineered each and every one of them. He had the necessary chakra control to pull it off. Inch by inch, he tore through all of Menma and Sasuke's defenses like a lion tearing through its prey. Finally, they looked at Sakura and told her, "Do it. We don't have time!"

Kakashi wondered what they meant. He felt a sudden tug and he was within the Susanno and Kyuubi. Kakashi looked at both sides. Menma's Rasenshuriken was millimeters away from his head. Sasuke's inferno style raikiri was millimeters away from his midsection. He just jumped up, caught both arms and hurled them to his either side.

Finally, the alarm clock that Kakashi had kept for noon rang.

Kakashi said, "Looks like your time is up. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Sasuke said, "I have to say that you have been holding out all this while and that you have hacked chakra. That much chakra and the ability to use all kekkei genkai is a hack no matter how I see it!"

Kakashi said, "As much as it hurts me to say this,"

Sakura said, "Please don't fail us. We'll do better the next time"

Kakashi said, "O was gonna say that you pass. I am not falling you three. you

You might need some work, but the boys showed the exceptional team work I have come to expect of them. They invited you into their attacks with what little tai, gen, and Ninjutsu you knew. I applaud them for not managing to keep you out. As much as I wish that this day never came, I still am going to take you as my students. Congrats, you pass!"

There was no way he was going to fail them. There were two works of art which he would happily take credit for. Regardless, the third Hokage had told him that if he failed this batch without good reason, then he'd become the next Hokage. Kakashi did not want to sit behind that desk. He was a more free guy.

He smiled as he saw Sasuke, Menma and Sakura celebrated among themselves whilst complaining how Kakashi was a blatant cheat.

Kakashi though, 'I never asked Sakura how the genjutsu felt, did I? I'll get to it eventually!'

Kakashi passed his genin team and and went home for another go at the new Icha Icha book.

Meanwhile, 4 hours later

Naruto was in his room. He had worn a black waistcoat and a black blazer over that with a black pant and a white tie. He was trying to make a shadow clone tame his wild hair into something handsome.

Did he mention how epically he was failing? His hair was breaking the combs he was using. There were already three broken combs in the trash can beside him. He was not going to consider cutting them apart.

He went to shower his hair for a last hurrah against it.

He put on some shampoo on his hair; washed it and dried it. His hair returned to its spiky appearance. He decided that spooky hair was better than ground hair. He wouldn't want to look like a 'HYUUGA' ugh! How could they groom their hair like that?! It was so awful!

He walked out of his room and into the street. He walked up to Mito's home. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently for the door to open. He was fumbling around and trying to tame his hair as much as he could with his bare hands. His right leg was tapping on the ground waiting for Mito to open the door.

After what seemed like an eternity to Mito opened the door.

Naruto was stunned upon seeing Mito. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her beautiful, vibrant, glowing onyx eyes; her chiseled face with that perfect smile; her prim throat, her gorgeous shoulders barely covered by her dazzling red dress, her brilliant already C cup breasts, her slim stomach, her wide hips, long and slender legs, that perfect hourglass figure, covered by that dazzling red dress that went from her shoulders to under her knees; Naruto could not take his eyes off her. She captivated him. She was his and he was hers. He looked at her eyes as he said, "Wow!"

It was no more than a short whisper but it delivered his message just fine. His eyes showed his surprise, his happiness. His words, or word, showed just how speechless he was in front of her. His light shuffling and fumbling with his hands just showed what a nervous wreck he was.

Mito barely heard his compliment. She smiled upon hearing it. She had tried so hard to dress perfectly. She'd be pissed if he weren't happy with it.

She said, "You aren't looking that bad either, handsome"

Naruto sighed in relief and said, "Thanks!" He bowed down, put his arm in front of her; spun his hands above his wrists while doing so. He looked up at her and said, "Shall we, Mito-hime?"

Mito took his hand in delight and said, "Let's go, Ōji-san!" [hime- princess, Ōji- prince]

Naruto rose the moment she took his hand, grinned widely at her before they vanished in a Kamui.

They came out in a forest clearing. On one side was the entire Village Hidden in Leaves. On the other side was a small picnic blanket with a picnic basket on it.

Naruto said, "This is the spot on Konoha where you get the best view. You can see the entire village except for the Hokage mountain. It was here where the idea for Konoha was conceived. It was here where the treaty between the Uchiha and the Senju was formed. It was here where Madara saw a village hidden in leaves. It was here where that village became The Village Hidden in Leaves. I just felt that this location which has much more historical value to the Uchiha and our own family personally was a much better place than the regular old 5 start date location. What do you say?"

She didn't say anything for a while. She took some time to take in the entire scene in front of her. It was truly beautiful. She told Naruto, "It's wonderful! How thoughtful of you!"

Naruto's smile met hers and they stared into each other's eyes for a while.

Naruto broke the silence when it became awkward between the two, "I know you love Ichiraku but I also know that home cooked food is your favorite. So this picnic basket has food I cooked myself. I all not your mother, my mother or even my father. But I can cook pretty well if you were to ask me. If you don't like it, there are picnic baskets of food from Ichiraku's and Akimichi BBQ. Whichever you like."

Mito looked at him and went over to the picnic basket. When Naruto was just standing there fumbling with his hands and glancing looks at the picnic basket and herself, she told him, "Come on! Don't just stand there! Sit down!"

He walked down and sat down. Mito started unpacking the basket.

The coat and pant he was wearing didn't agree with him. In hindsight, his regular clothes would have been better off for such an outing. He believed that Mito was also feeling the same as her clothes wrinkled just like his. But she didn't seem to mind. Neither did Naruto because it left more leeway for him to sneak a peek at her rack. He was getting more and more embarrassed with each look. It was no secret that he was a closet perv but he didn't behave like one regularly, sure he wasn't opposed to having such a view but it was a tad bit embarrassing.

Mito didn't notice his behavior for quite a while. When she did, she said, "Oh, does your katana wanna get out?"

Naruto turned tomato red and Mito could have sworn she could cook a feast over his head.

She chuckled and took out the first box of food- rice with beef curry. She took a spoon out and started eating it. One spoon in and her mouth heated up like an Amaterasu had lit up inside. 'God damn this is spicy!' she thought to herself. But the spice lasted only one moment as the taste started to settle in. It was spicy yet... sweet? She wasn't sure about what word she should have used but after one second of spiciness her tongue gave in to the taste and texture of the well-baked food. She told Naruto, "It's delicious! How'd you make it?"

He said, "Chakra enhanced food," like that answered every question! Mito didn't pry for more details as she dug into the food. Naruto started as well. He 'enjoyed' his spiciness much longer than she had. He practically shot fire into the air. But a moment later, he calmed down and started actually enjoying the food.

He started gulping it down like a rabid lion.

Mito laughed at that.

Around an hour later, they finished their entire picnic basket. Naruto had overcooked. Naruto sent a clone to take the Ichiraku ramen box to Menma and the Akimichi BBQ box to Chouji claiming that it was a graduation gift.

After that Naruto and Mito cuddled together as they saw the sun set in a brilliant orange that covered the entire sky.

Once the sun set, they walked back to their houses. In the street between their houses, Naruto stopped Mito and said, "Let's do this again."

Mito smiled and said, "Yeah."

Naruto said, "Before we go-"

He pulled Mito close into a hug. His lips touched her own. His tongue asking for entry. Mito was perplexed initially but she eventually embraced it and open her lips, her own tongue meeting Naruto's. Her hands found themselves on the back of Naruto's head pulling him closer to her. She was on her toes so that Naruto wouldn't have to bend so much. Naruto's hands themselves were one Mito's waist.

Their tongues battled for dominance within their mouths. Naruto's hands started roaming all over Mito's body. Mito moaned in happiness into Naruto's mouth. Naruto's tongue eventually won over Mito's tongue as it roamed all over the depths of her mouth.

They stood there for a minute until they had to separate for breath. Both of them were panting taking in deep breaths.

Mito said in excitement, "Let's do that again."

 **Reviews are Kami!**


End file.
